passing days
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: meet kurosaki Shizuo, a half-Japanese half-Italian whos fawned over at his new school at namimori middle. living with his cousin sawada tsunayoshi to meet his newly discovered family. Watch as he encounter's old friends, new friends, and dealing with his lovable cousin and his tutor, and falling in love but it seems that fates a very cruel harpy. OCx ?. rated "T" for now! :3
1. Chapter 1

Sweet! it my second fanfiction~! HURRAH!...no i shouldn't be hurrahing because i still have to work on my other fanfic...but this wouldn't leave me head alone so i decided to write it...I'll decide who shizu-chan ends up with at a later date...hmmmmmm thats all i have to say for now. enjoy i guess?

Diclaimer~! i don't own katekyo hitman reborn~! if i did then i'd make it a yaoi with all the fucking hot guys in there...or make tsuna end up with kyoko-chan~...

* * *

Chapter 1: Kurosaki Shizuo

"Shi-kun~! Good morning~!" was all I heard as I stepped into the kitchen of my aunt's house. I bowed a bit in a good-morning gesture as I sat down to eat some breakfast.

My names Kurosaki Shizuo by the way, the name 'shizuo' came from my mother...apparently she was a big fan of a certain manga with a violent blond bartender and decided to name me after him ,in hoping that I'd be ridiculously strong by defying the laws of the human body which ironically has been achieved, despite me being a girl, kurosaki was her last name. I'm 14 years old, have snow white short shaggy that kinda looks a little feathery hair with a layer of longer layered hair from the back of my head curling inward, which contradicts with my slightly natural tanned skin and sharp orange-yellow eyes, glowing looking eyes if they have a shadow cased over them. I'm 160 centimeters tall, my weight is none of your concern...if you were wondering anyway.

My aunt Nana sawada, shes married to my uncle whos from my fathers side of the family (?) I'm told, took me into her home to live with her to attend school at nami-chuu,seeing as my mother died during the birthing process of me and my father died before I was born so technically I'm an orphan. I live with her and my cousin Tsunayoshi-kun, whos the 10th generation leader of the vongola family, or Tsuna as he likes to be called until my grandpa finishes the home hes constructing for me. I came-moved-from Italy, but I was originally living here at namimori with some relatives from my mothers side up until I was five years old. I lived with my grandpa in his Vongola estate, I was surprised to find out that my fathers side of the family was rich and part of the mafioso business, but he sent me here because of something-or-other about learning my roots for my mothers side and something about my own protection.

"Shi-kun can you wake tsuna up so you two can head to school? I don't want you to be late for your first day of school." my aunt said with a playful pout at her son's lateness. I complied and got up from my seat with a smile as I started to walk up the stairs to tsuna's room. It is my first day going to the school, over the weekend I got settled in and was shown a bit of the town by tsuna. I heard a lot of noise upstairs and was wondering if he either got up by himself or fell out of bed. I knocked before opening the door and poking my head in...to see tsuna in his boxers trying to fend off Reborn shooting at him. Ah...ok I get it now. Reborn's an infant but a professional hit-man in the mafioso business, I met him a few time when I still lived with my grandpa in Italy. Hes a little weird sometimes but nice none-the-less.

"Tsuna, your gonna be late for school if you don't stop messing around with reborn." I spoke up from my spot at the door. They both looked at me, tsuna with a 'Are you kidding me?!' look and reborn with a 'you ruined my fun' look. I shrugged "Mama told me to tell you." my aunt doesn't like me calling her 'auntie' she said it makes her feel old, so she makes me call her 'mama'. "I can eat both you shares if you want me to" I suggested and they both ran down stairs, to get to their food. I shook my head 'tsking' as I turned towards the stairs and cupped my mouth to project my voice. "Shouldn't you get dressed first tsuna?" I yelled down, because he wasn't, and I had a feeling that if I didn't remind him then he'd walk out the door in only his boxers.

He ran back upstairs into his room with a fluster face "Thanks shizuo!" he said quickly as I shut the door and left down stairs to finish my breakfast. Only to find that Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Fuuta as well as Reborn has joined in on eating Mamas food. I have a feeling that one of them ate my barley touched share. -sigh- goddammit. Tsuna came tumbling down the stairs and I helped him up after some chuckling at his clumsiness. Then some bowls of miso soup was shoved in our faces, I looked up to that it was mama.

She giggled at out faces before saying with delight " I can't have you boys starving now can I?" she said as she walked away back into the kitchen. I seemed to forget to have mention this but my cousin and aunt seemed to think I was a boy when they first met me. I guess it was because of my looks and hair...and the wrapping I use instead of a bra, because those things are impossible to wear and I damn the person to hell who made them, that makes my breasts none-existent...not to mention my voice doesn't sound very feminine and I was dressed in boys clothes when I met them. And they still do, they couldn't tell I'm a girl by my name either...because its a boys name. She ordered my uniform but seeing as she saw me as a boy and never actually corrected her...-sigh- well now I'm enrolled as a male. I didn't want to cause any problems for them so I decided 'hey! Lets just roll with it then.'

We finished eating and I dragged Tsuna out the door "Bye Mama! Well see you after school!" I yelled as we ran out. I heard her say goodbye as I closed the gate and ran down the street and stopping at a four-way crossroad when we heard a yell.

"Juudaime!" the yell came from a boy with an octopus looking hair style, he wore the uniform but had the shirt unbuttoned all the way revealing his red undershirt. He had silver-gray hair and seemed to be smoking a cigarette. And behind him was a tall guy with short black hair that was pointed a bit in the front. He was smiling and waving at tsuna, he seemed nice.

"these your friends tsuna?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow at him. He chuckled nervously at me as he nodded. The first one stopped in front of us and he glared at me, like I did something to him so horrible that he has a vendetta against me. He marched up to my face with a scowl plastered on his face. I raised both of my eyebrows with an unimpressed look, I've seen scarier back I Italy.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked oh-so-nicely. "and why are you with Juudaime?" He inspected me up and down as if determining if I was a threat. I didn't like him...at all. Honestly I want to just punch this...delinquent? I mean he seems like one and all. He was so cheery fucking happy when he was calling out to tsuna. I noticed that he said 'Juudaime' -sigh- this idiot is openly declaring tsunas position to be the next boss of the vongola family. "Hey! I asked you a question!" he growled at me.

"maa ma, now gokudera. Calm down" the other boy said trying to calm down Gokudera was it?-before he tried to pick a fight with me I guess. I looked over to tsuna with a 'Is this guy really your friend' look.

-siiiiiiiiigh- "Tsuna, shouldn't we like-i dunno- get to school before were late or something?" I said completely ignoring gokuderas yelling and threatening me because I called tsuna by his name. By his protectiveness I can guess this was the same gokudera that reborn told me about, so if this is him I can guess that the smiling guys trying to calm him down is yamamoto. I notice tsuna pale at the mention of being late. Strange? Is he really that concerned about being late? If so then why the hell did he sleep in? My thoughts were interrupted by tsuna pulling my arm as he ran down the street towards the school. "Tsuna?" I asked as he runs for his life.

"We have to hurry!" he yelled as we see the school gate in sight "If we don't we'll be bitten to death!" he started to run faster this time. Did he really say that we'll be bitten to death? Who the hell bites people to death? I mean it _sounds_ familiar...but I'm not sure who said something along those lines...huh.

Tsuna and his friends entered the class room while I waited outside, I was informed that the teacher would introduce me to the class. I stood out in the hallway as I waited, and I heard some footsteps coming down the hallway and I turned my head to see who it was. Who I saw was a man with black hair, sharp silver-gray eyes, the nami-chuu uniform but wearing a black coat with a red arm-band that had 'Discipline' embroidered in gold on it. He looked familiar...then it clicked. "Kyoya?" I asked wide eyed at him "Hibari Kyoya?" I asked again stepping up to him a bit.

"who are you herbivore?" he asked with a little irritation in his voice. I was shocked, did he not remember me? I frowned at him and he advanced on me pulling out...are those fucking tonfas that hes carrying? "Speak or I'll bite you to death" he said getting ready to attack.

My frown deepened "Hibari do you really not remember me?" I asked and his expression didn't change, I growled in frustration "Hibari its me! Its shizuo! Kurosaki Shizuo!" I yelled at him. "remember? We use to talk when you kinda just went into my lawn just to talk to me?" I explained and his eyes grew wide in recognition, and he lowered his tonfas.

"Shizuo." he smiled as he said my name and put his tonfas away. He chuckled "If I remember correctly the last time I saw you you were a girl right?" he moved towards me and hugged me. I laughed as I hugged him back and patting his back. "So what are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled away from the hug. I stared at him.

"didn't you get my letter? I sent one saying that I was coming back to namimori." I said frowning at him, he frowned as well then muttered something about 'useless helper' or other. After some chuckling at him I explained why I was dressed up as a boy. And where I was living and he seemed to be confused when I told him I was living with my cousin tsuna. "You know tsuna hibari?" I asked, and he nodded.

Apparently the teacher gave me the cue to come into the classroom a while ago because he came out a little annoyed, and was about to say something before he saw hibari there. "H-Hibari!" he stuttered and backed away a bit. I heard a ruckus in the classroom when he said that, along with a 'Hiiiii?!'. I chuckled at that recognizing it as tsuna. "H-hibari...w...whats wrong?" he asked not taking his eyes off of him. He then glanced at me "D-did our new student break a rule already?" he seemed annoyed, then sighed " I should have known, seeing as he _IS_ related to _sawada_." He said with a scoff, like if tsuna was a worthless piece of trash.

"_Excuse_ me." I asked him with a calm face and a small bit of venom in my voice and he flinched, Hibari raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there a _reason_ why you seem to be _Insulting_ my cousin in-front of _me_?" I clenched my fist, I already want to punch this asshole in his fucking face! The teacher seemed very scared of me right now, he would glance at hibari seeming to hope that he'd do something about the situation. Hibari put hand on my shoulder to calm me down, because the teacher seemed to about ready to runaway. I took a breath, and calmed down. "I believe that you have a class to teach do you not?" I said calmly, and he nodded as he hastily step back into the classroom giving me the cue again.

"C-class, meet Kurosaki Shizuo." I immediately heard the 'kyaa~s' and 'Hes hot' comments and what-not "He transferred from overseas, if you have a question ask it now or wait until break." he stated, he seemed to shake a bit. And when he finished what he was saying the hands flew up, then the questions just came flying out of their mouths. So what was the point of the hands then?

"Is that your natural hair-color or is it dyed? If so how?" one of the girls asked. Somehow I knew that the first question would be about my hair. -sigh- stupid genetics...

"It is, its...Genetics I'm told." I answered with a smile.

"Is it the same with your eyes?" a boy asked and I nodded. There was an 'ooooooh' from the class.

"Where did you live overseas?" the girl who asked the first question asked.

"Im from Italy, I was living with my grandfather." I answered again with a smile. Some of the girls did that dreamy 'sigh~3' with the heart and everything, while others squealed in delight. Its kinda creepy getting dreamy looks from your own gender. The sliding door opened and in came hibari with that same irritated look, and I heard that same funny squeal from tsuna. -chuckle-

"Shut up." he stated to the squealing in the room "or I'll bite you to death" he threatened as he pulled out his tonfas to prove his point. The class got silent, some of the people looked terrified, some of them-some girls that is-looked at hibari like a fucking god. The latter ones must be a fan-club of his.

-snicker- I covered my mouth trying to hold in the laughter. The possibility of hibari being swarmed by girls?! Oh god how his face would look! My body started to tremble from the laughter threatening to come out.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at me "What are you laughing at shizuo?" I heard one of the girls whisper 'Is he really laughing at Hibari-Sama?', that one whisper broke my whole control over my laughter and I bawled on the floor laughing my ass off. "Why are you _laughing_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I-I-I'M S-SOOOOOORYYYYYYY!" he didn't looked happy about my 'apology' which just made me laugh even more pointing at his face. "AHAAHAHHAHAHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA~!" I crumpled to the floor full-out laughing as I clutched my stomach as tears ran down my cheek. After a like...I'd say 10-15 minutes of laughing, I could hear hibari stepping over to me while I tried to get up. I got up hands on my knees for support, chuckling not laughing much anymore, before hibaris fist became friends with the back of my head. "OW~!" I whined as I rubbed my abused head-ok so yes I deserved it for laughing like a maniac but still! OUCH! "Kyo~ya~!" I whined as I looked up at him with a pout.

He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment in thought, the room was completely silent except for my little hiss of pain as I rubbed my head. He stopped and looked like he made a decision, he them knelt in-front of me looking at me with his indifferent face, as if trying to remember something.

"Kyoya?" I asked confused "What are you do-" I was interrupted by hibari reaching out and pinching my nose and squeezing between his thumb and index-finger. I yelped in pain with some new found tears going down my face. This really hurts, he even started to move my head side-to-side really hard. "OW~! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOOW~!" I yelled as I grabbed his wrist to try and pry him off of my nose, which resulted in him tightening his grip. "K-KYOYA THAT HURTS!" I whined and tried to shove him away with my foot, he grunted when my foot hit his stomach but thats it.

"I know" he smirked evilly "I'd use my tonfas on you but I have a feeling you'd make a dirty joke about that." he grinned evilly at the next part "So I decided to punish you by doing this, I remember that you hated when I did this when we were children." he pulled me up by the nose and started to walk with my whining about how 'my nose is gonna break!' or my untimely dirty joke 'oh Kyoya-kuns gonna punish me how kinky~!' which earned a good jabbed to my already aching stomach.

"H-Hibari-san? Where are you taking ?" the teacher asked hibari when he was about to step out the door. Hibari stopped and turned to the teacher with a frown.

"Does it matter where I take him?" he asked coldly. The who room got colder I swear to god it did. "If you must know I'm going to take him-"he let go of my nose but latched on to the back of my shirt shoving my forward but not letting go to show the teacher "-and punish him for disturbing the peace." he stated, then proceeded to drag me out the door and down the hall.

"Oho? How are you gonna 'punish' me Kyoya-kun~?" I said punish suggestively. And he stumbled a bit at that then stopped walking to glare at me. -chuckle- "i was just joking Kyo-chan" I said and he deadpanned me and kept walking.

"Don't call me that." he said as we walked up the stairs. And then it was silent the rest of the way, a few minutes later and we finally arrive at our destination. He opened the door and he literally threw me on the couch, which I bounced off of and landed face first on the floor. He closed the door behind him and locked it then walked passed me turning on a coffee make. He drinks coffee? "you've developed into a weird herbivore" he said as he sat on the couch I bounced off of setting down a cup of coffee for me.

"And you've started to drink coffee I see." I said picking myself up. "and I'm not a herbivore..." I pouted as I took a sip of the coffee.

He smirked "Hn? Then what have you developed into?" he teased as he poked my cheek chuckling.

I slapped his hand away while putting my cup, of bitter coffee, down and smiled at him "I'll have you know I have become a carnivore" I said and his face was very clear that he doubted me. "ok ok, I'm more of an omnivore...shut up Kyoya" I added at his laughing. We sat their and talked for a few hours, I tried to go back to class but he said no that my punishment was to keep him company for the rest of the day...or at least until lunch. I told him everything about my years in Italy, because face it you can't convey everything through a letter. I tried to e-mail him a couple of times...but I couldn't figure out the computer and I didn't have a cell-phone (tho I do now because grandpa bought me one to keep in contact), to by letter it was. I made another dirty joke out of his comment.

He sighed "Didn't you use to blush every-time when I commented on holding hands?" he smacked my head with his hand, and I giggled "now look at you, your making dirty jokes and talking with such a nasty vocabulary swearing every now and then..." he sighed again "What happened to the innocent Shizuo I knew?" he asked grinning at my fake heart-break.

"oh c'mon hibari, you know you like the new me." I wiggled my eyebrows at him while grinning. He rolled his eyes at me but chuckled. "Ha! See you do like how I am right now!" I pinched his cheek as I giggled.

"in your dreams herbivore" he said as he shoved me so I'd stop pinching him. This is going to be an interesting school year.


	2. Chapter 2

wow i really shouldn't be doing another story but meh...

"text"=normal

[Text]=Italian

* * *

Chapter 2: First kill with a side of sushi

Its been a week since I first arrived here, schools surprisingly easy. I guess that's thanks to my tutor back at Italy. Ive been given a nickname by the students of the school, "The indifferent dragon" is what their calling me because of the rarity of me even showing much emotion I guess. I met some more of tsunas friends, one of them was a cosplayer name Haru and the other one was the boxing captain named ryohei who says EXTREME a lot. After the whole incident with hibari on my first day tsuna was worried sick apparently. I told him what happened and his face was priceless, apparently no ones ever made it back from hibari's punishments without a scratch before. I also got a fan-club after me now. The class was very surprised and didn't believe me when I told them that tsuna was my cousin and that I've known hibari since I was a kid. Gokudera seemed to respect me a little more because I was tsunas cousin, I'm not sure if I should be mad or not because that's the only reason he became nicer. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

Its Saturday so I can sleep in...well that's what I intended before I heard a gunshot then tsuna yelling. -sigh- well there goes my sleeping in plan. So I got up and got dressed, I decided on a V-neck black sleeved shirt where the sleeves stopped just bellow my elbow, with some Grey cargo pants that can turn to shorts if you unzip it, and some black gloves and some bracelets that were sent from Italy.

Unlocking my door, it has a lock because I have a tendency to sleep naked...don't ask, I stepped out and walked over to tsunas room. "Tsuna what are you yelling about-" I stepped in to see haru with tsuna looking pale "-now?" I glanced to tsunas bed to see a body with blood seeping out of it. I stood there for a moment, hand still on the door nob and my other on the door frame, taking in everything that im seeing. "uhm...tsuna there's a dead body on your bed..." I said as I pointed at said body looking at him with my usual face and a monotone voice. Then I heard yamamoto and gokudera coming in and walking up the stairs.

"Tsuna!" yamamoto greeted with his usual happiness as he walked in the door with gokudera holding him by the front of his shirt.

"Hello 10th!" Gokudera said as he smiled, but was obviously irritated. Then they noticed how tsuna and haru were hiding. They thought they were playing hid-and-seek. When they asked Tsuna and haru burst out crying and ranting about how tsunas life was over and how haru will wait for him and send love letters to him. "T-Tenth whats wrong?" gokudera asked while trying to figure this out.

"Well it seems...that tsuna killed a man. Then while figuring out what to do haru-chan came in and they both freaked out. Then I came in then that when you came in." I explained from my spot in the corner of the room that's behind tsuna's door.

"Oh! Morning Shizuo!" yamamoto greeted as he waved at me.

"Morning shizuo-san!" Gokudera bowed as he said it. I grunted to their greetings, then they proceeded to try and tell tsuna that he might not be dead. Gokudera threatened to burn the man with a cigarette if he didn't get up, the man flinched and now they were trying to get a doctor. Reborn said that he already got a doctor and then dragged in a drunken doctor. His names shamal and gokudera seemed to know him, apparently said doctor is a womanizer. He then began to 'inspect the patient'...which apparently to him means 'putting his hands on harus chest' then he got punched by her. Then he spouted nonsense about only checking on women. After some more arguing we determined that he was dead. Reborn said he called someone just in case of a situation like this.

We heard a motorcycle park out side then hibari came in through the window in the nami-chuu uniform, but this time hes actually wearing the coat thats usually around his shoulders. "Yo." he greeted.

"Hibari?!" everyone said, totally surprised that hibari just came in through the window...or it could have been because he just kinda came over.

"I didn't come to play with you guys today" he stated "I came here so that the baby owes me one. Sort of like a deal." he said, then he noticed me over in my corner. "Hey shizuo" he waved at me.

"Yo, hibari" I greeted, he doesn't like me saying his first name in-front of others for some reason. He proceeded to walk over to the bed and nudged him over with his foot, saying how it was a good job getting him in the heart with one shot. He then turned to everyone saying on how he can dispose of the body for us. Tsuna freaked out about what hibari was saying, then he turned to leave after informing everyone that someone from the committee will come around to get rid of the body but stopped as he was going out the window. He turned to look at me with frown like I did something wrong.

"...what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked as if I should have known. I deadpanned at him and gestured a "shoo" at him. He 'hmp' before turning around to jump again "I'll be waiting outside, hurry up" then he jumped.

"...well not like I have anything _else_ to do I guess." I sighed as I left tsunas room into my own to get some socks and shoes on. I heard a loud 'BOOM!' from tsunas room. I'm guessing that gokudera did something with his dynamite. "see ya later guys!" I yelled as I got my jacket and walked out the door. Hibari was waiting on his motorcycle for me, he tossed me a helmet then started the engine. "Aren't you too young to actually ride, let alone _own_, one of these?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just shut up and get on." he glanced at me, and I did get one. Then we rode off to who knows where. We stopped at the school after we beat up some miscreants that was disturbing the peace of namimori. We parked at the side of the school and I got off tossing the helmet at hibari and stretched. We first went to the park, he beat up some people, then went to the market district beat up some more people who were bothering some people, then on the way here beat up some more people that were trying to tag a fence.

"You know I'm pretty sure the weekends for _not_ being at school kyoya" I said as he walked passed me. He 'hn.' me and kept walking. -sigh- this guy loves this school to much for his own damn good. "Kyo~ya~!" I whined and he stopped to wait for me, he raised an eyebrow. "Kyoya we should do something fu~n! like...go to the beach...or take a walk to the park or SOMETHING! Not be at school on the weekend~!" I complained. He deadpanned me then continued to walk to the reception room, opening the door and sitting at his desk then proceeded to do paperwork. "...Kyoya...why am I even here if you going to do paperwork?" I asked sighing and sitting down. I picked up a book that was lying around and read the back to see if it was any-good.

"Because I said so..." he paused in his work not even looking up and continued explaining the purpose of my presence "...and we need to make up for your sudden disappearance all those years ago." he said then finally looked up, then went back to work. It seemed hibari was mad at me for leaving that day when my grandpa came to take me to live with him. We'll I did leave him a letter...i guess that doesn't count for him. I sighed and put down my book, then got up and walked around hibari so I was behind his chair. He looked at me for a moment before that questioning look came on his face.

"I'm sorry kyoya~" I said as I hugged him. He stiffened then relaxed as he realized that I was just hugging him. He patted my arm and stayed like that for a moment before my phone rang.

_Digimon!_

_We look to the past~_

_as we head for the future_

_to reclaim the digital World~!_

_With faith in ourselves_

_and trust in each other _

_we live by the lesson we've learned~._

As we work towards one solution

_through a Spirit Evolution._

Ha-ya-moo-ah! Huh!

_Ha-ya-moo-ah!_

Digimon!

_Forever united as one  
_

_Digimon!  
_

_Together the battles are won  
_

_Digimon!  
_

_Through us let your spirit evolve.  
_

_If we're all for one world  
_

_there's a world for us all._

If we're all for one world

_there's a world  
_

_for us all._

Digimon!

I take out my phone checking who's calling. "Thats a very weird ring-tone" hibari said as he looked at me with a sigh shaking his head. I can't believe this is coming from the guy who's ring-tone is the schools anthem. I flip it open to answer it, and walk a bit away to have a bit of privacy.

"That coming from the guy who has the school song as his freaking ring-tone?" I mumbled before putting the phone up to my ear [Hello?...yes...huh? Oh uuuuuh its fine...hes really funny actually...-chuckle- uhuh...wait...what?!...b-but-!...-sigh-...uhuh...i know but-...oh...ok...ok only for you tho grandpa...yes...ok I know...yeah I love you to grandpa, Ciao.] I hung up and sighed as I slumped to the couch. Hibari was watching the whole time and was wondering what was going on. I chuckled at him with a fake smile, he seemed to noticed.

"What was that about?" he asked...well more like demanded of me. He crossed his arms and lazed back into his chair. His face was that whole 'don't try and bullshit me' kinda look. Goddammit hibari and you're damn observant nature.

"Well...uuuuhm I...i uh have to go to a...party in the coming weeks and hang out with the daughter of my grandpas business associate...whoopie..." I said sarcastically towards the end. I checked the time and got up quickly "oh? Its late, and I need to get back home for dinner." I started to leave out the door and heard hibari coming to. I turned and looked at him wondering why hes getting up. _"Probably going home" _so I shrugged it off and kept walking, when I got out-side hibari pulled on my hood and dragged me to his motorcycle.

"Hurry up and put that on. I thought you were in a rush to get home." he stated as he put his own helmet on and started the engine. Well it is faster then walking, so I got on and hugged him around the waist. We got there in a few minutes, I hopped off and gave him the helmet but he shook his head "Keep it, so I don't have to carry it with me" he said while pointing to it. I nodded and turned to go back to the house but was pulled back into a hug from him.

" ? Kyoya? What are you doing?" I asked, hibari has been very touchy-touchy these last few weeks. He let go and didn't say anything then left...weird. "well I guess he just felt like doing it?" I mumbled to my self and went inside. I found out that the body was a member of the family from reborn later on, reborn seemed to neglect telling tsuna that I know about the mafia and his candidacy of being the next boss. "Tomorrow I'm just gonna sleep in" I said yawning as I got undressed all the way and climbed into my bed.

* * *

After a few days yamamoto invited me to go to his house and hang-out, he insisted and said that he'd treat me to sushi so who was I to complain. Today I decided on white shorts that went a little past my knees with a checker pattern towards the end, and a black turtle neck that had no sleeves, I wore a present from a friend of mine from italy that was a necklace that had a few feathers on it, it was long so I had to wrap it around my neck a few times, still wearing my favorite black leather finger-less gloves, and checkered slip on shoes to match, and a black belt with some anklets on the bottom (also curtsy of another friend from italy).

I arrived at the address and I looked up then back at the piece of paper with the address on it, checking to see if it was right...because this is a sushi-shop. In-fact this is Taka-sushi...the same sushi-shop that I eat ate. There was some commotion inside, it sounded like someone pleading, sounds like someone I know, and sounded like Tsuyoshi-san, the owner of the place, was scolding said person.

"Tsyuoshi-san?" I opened the door as I poked my head in "Whats going-" I stopped as I saw my cousin on his knees, seeming to be pleading about something. Well that explains who was pleading and why it sounded familiar "...Ah...sup tsuna" I said with a quick wave. Just then tsuna jumped up and launched at me, which budged me a foot back, wrapped around my waist and he seemed to be crying. I patted his head -sigh- well it seemed something happened "Uhm...Truyoshi-san...what happened?" I said while pointing at tsuna.

Tsuyoshi scratched his head and sighed, he then told me about what happened, and how he was about to call the police when I got here. I looked at tsuna with a raised eyebrow, did he _really_ try and skip out of paying? I pulled tsuna to one of the tables and told him to sit, he did and I sat across from him and propped my head on my hand "mhm...so tsuyoshi-san says you tried to skip out on the bill-" I held out a hand to stop tsuna from talking "-_BUT_! As far as I'm concerned, I know for a fact that you would never do that tsuna." well not to mention I don't think he has the guts to do it anyway, "So tell me your side of the story, and maybe we can straighten this out." I leaned on the table, full attention on tsuna.

Before he could begin Yamamoto came in and saw us "Hey, its tsuna and Shizuo!" he grinned. "What brings you guys here?" I deadpanned him, did he forget that he invited me over today?

"Yamamoto you invited me over today...did you forget?" I shook my head as he did an 'oh!' expression and smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his head apologizing. After tsunas initial shock in discovering that this was yamamotos house I gestured for him to start. "So? What happened tsuna?"

"IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF REBORN~!" tsuna cried out in sorrow. "He said that we could have as much as we wanted and not worry about it! I had my suspicions but reborn said he'd cover it~! then he, bianchi, and even lambo ran out!" tsuna's head fell down to the table. So it was because of reborn...I should have known. Poor tsuna, I got up and patted his back, I turned to tsuyoshi-san with my hand on my hip.

"Tsuyoshi-san, I'm sorry about the mess today that my cousin made." I sighed and started to get out my wallet. "How much do they owe you?" but tsuyoshi-san stopped me. I looked up at him and he was grinning.

"Nonsense! Takeshis friends are a different matter~!" he laughed and patted my back "After all you guys seem to be taking care of him, plus hes your cousin so the sushi he ate is my treat!" he laughed some more, but his smile faltered "But," he started and pointed towards the sushi-bar "Pay for that, all right?" I turned my head to see binachi, reborn, and lambo eating the expensive sushi.

"WHA-?!" tsuna started, then the three eat-and-runners ran out as bianchi said thanks. "HEY!" tsuna yelled at them, then lambo fell down and started to get up with his tolerate saying. Tsuna told him to at-least pay for his share, but all lambo had was a stone. Tsuna stated freaking out, and I face palmed when yamamoto started to laugh. I looked over to the sushi-bar to see tsuyoshi-san taking account for all that was eaten. He turned to us with a sweat-drop and told us the total cost will be about 70,000 yen. "What should I do?!" tsuna grabbed his hair, looking like he was going to pull it out "I can't possibly pay for all that!" he looked towards me for help.

"Tsuna I don't have 70,000 yen on me." I gave him the 'what-are-you-crazy?' look in my bored expression. I had like 50,000 yen on me but thats so I could buy a laptop, update my electronics, get some new clothing and but a present for mama...not spend it on a debt. Yes I love my cousin, but not that much. I walked up to him and patted his back, "You'll figure something out soon." just then we heard a familiar voice coming in.

"How about working to pay for it?" we turned to see reborn in a hunter suit, carrying a gun and a dead bird. I sweat-dropped at that, he continued on with an innocent face that said 'I just got here' look "Those who don't work shall not eat. I worked and got this." he held up the bird proudly. Tsuyoshi-san thought it was a wonderful idea and told tsuna to work the debt off, tsuna tried to confront reborn about the problem but to no avail. Yamamoto said he'd help tsuna out, I sighed and also decided to help out. After a while of washing yamamoto was trying to lighten up the mood by engaging in conversation.

"I'll help too!" we heard a voice we knew to well and looked towards the direction to find gokudera coming in all happy. He went up to us and was glaring at yamamoto "I heard from reborn-san that you were tricked by the evil sales of yamamoto's family."

"Hey! Don't say horrible things like that!" yamamoto complained but gokudera seemed to ignore him, then proceeded to wash some of the dishes. I went back to washing them after I saw who came in, I then heard a crash and glanced over to see gokudera breaking dishes. It seems gokudera has never done things like this before...so why is he here?

"This plate is my dad's favorite...you'll probably need to repay this with 30,000 yen" yamamoto sweat-dropped. Honestly I liked that plate to, it was really well made and it was pretty to boot. Tsuna complained about his now larger debt and how gokudera wasn't helping at all, I face-palmed, goddammit gokudera. We were almost finished and we were so ready to leave, well tsuna was going to leave because yamamoto still owes me sushi, when we heard someone munching.

'you can't be fu-...just don't even look...Keep doing what your doing...ignore it! Your almost done' I tried to keep calm as I chanted it like a mantra, there's no way gokudera could have possibly made the debt larger...right? but my suspicions were confirmed when tsuna yelled out about his debt again. Gokudera, lambo and reborn had eaten most of a large tuna that was suppose to be served to 100 people that night. Tsuyoshi-san added another 200,000 yen to the debt. I stood there irritated, then informed yamamoto that im going to go up to the rest room for a break.

"I can't believe gokudera managed to make the debt larger." I groaned as I splashed water on my face. -sigh-_ 'why did he even come here?!' _ok yes I get that he just wanted to help...but...h-he just _DIDN'T_! -sigh- I opened the door and as I went down the stairs I heard loud _THUDS_ from the kitchen. I stopped mid-step looking at the floor with a little tick mark on my forehead.

"There's no _way_ that something bad _already_ happened!" I mumbled to myself. Continuing to the kitchen I saw yamamoto, tsuna, and tsuyoshi-san on the floor groaning and holding their stomachs. "What the hell?" I mumbled as I furrowed my brows a bit, and looked up to see bianchi and reborn. I looked at bianchi who seemed to be blushing and reborn with a smirk. Looking at the food that wasn't there before, then towards bianchi, then finally to the three people on floor holding their stomachs I connected the dots and face-palmed. "POISON COOKING?" I groaned out as I slid my hand down my face, then glared at reborn.

I didn't even bother arguing this time, so I just picked up tsuyoshi-san and dragged him up to his room, laying him on his bed and closing the door. As I went back into the kitchen I notice that reborn, bianchi and tsuna were gone. I hauled yamamoto up, slinging his arm around my neck to support him, and proceeded to drag him up to his room. "t-thanks...shizuo..." he groaned out. I nodded my head as we arrived in-front of his room. I slid the door open with my foot, then dragged him to his bed dropping him on it.

_'well, guess this means that I won't be getting my sushi huh?'_ -sigh- I was about to leave but then yamamoto grabbed my hand and pulled me down. Confused I looked at him as he snuggled into the crook of my neck and sighed. "Oi, im not your teddy bear yamamoto" I poked at his head. He mumbled and held tighter into me. "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaa~" I said in my monotone voice while poking at him and looking at the ceiling.

"nota baka..." he mumbled sleepily. He groaned again and held his stomach "Shizuo~saaaaaaaan~my stomach hu~rts~!" he whined. I raised an eyebrow at him, and lightly slapped the top of his head.

"so?" I inquired

"So do something~" he whined some more and lifted his head up to mine "Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase~" he begged as he pouted at me. I rolled my eyes at him, what am I his maid? "I'll bring you some sushi from the shop to eat for lunch for the next week?" he said looking at me.

"...add in some strawberry Sundays from the store down the street and you got my help" I said seriously at him. He pondered this for a while, then smiled up at me. 'I'll take that as a 'yes' then' I got up and left the room down to the front door and left to the store to buy some stomach medicine for him and tsuyoshi-san.


	3. Chapter 3

yo~! heres the next chapter~! i don't really mind if this doesn't have a lot of reviews or followers because this is a story i work on when i have writers block on the other ones...which is starting to happen frequently...huh...

"text'=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

_**i don't own khr~! only my oc~!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: babysitting

It was a normal class day, we were all doing work as it seemed the teacher stepped out for something. I heard some whispering around the class room and decided to ignore it and do my work, then one student said something about a cow. _'the hell? Why are they talking about a cow?'_

"Tsuna. My zipper broke so I can't pee!" holy crap I know that voice. The class started laughing and calling out to tsuna, I looked towards the door and sure enough there was lambo trying to hold in his pee and looking like he was about to cry._ 'oh my god what is lambo doing here?' _tsuna went up to him and looked embarrassed.

"What are you doing?! Hurry up and go to the bathroom!" I heard him yell from the door. Lambo must have done something because tsuna yelled again "Don't you have a more urgent matter to attend to right now?!" by now I was walking towards the inside windows that look out towards the hallway "Didn't you say you really needed to pee?" and I got there just in time to see lambo's realization face as he peed his...cow suit-thing...and turn around crying towards tsuna.

_'stupid beyond measure' _-sigh- _'judging by tsunas slumped form he probably thought the same thing'_ the class started to become rowdy and tsuna seemed to mumble something. Seeing as the class didn't calm down I turned towards them putting on the committee armband and took a deep breath and spoke loudly "HEY! Quiet and sit back down before 'I bite you to death' for crowding and disturbing the peace!" they all shut up and quickly went back to their seats. Ah, thats right did I tell you how kyoya asked-more like gave me no choice-me to join the committee? No? Well I did.

After school I went to the reception room to report to kyoya, opening the door I was met with him sleeping on one of the couches, and a whole lot of unfinished paperwork. I walked up to him and knelt down next to his face, he seemed so peaceful. "Kyoya~" I poked his cheek and he groggily opened his eyes "Kyoya~ your paperwork seems to have grown while you were napping~" he looked up at his desk and seemed to pout at it.

He pointed at me as he closed his eyes again "You do it." it was silent as I looked at him then at the desk and back.

"...kyoya..."

"get to it omnivore"

"kyoya this is your work though..."

"..."

"..." -sigh- hes not giving up seeing as he turned his back on me to go back to sleep. Dammit. I got up and walked over towards the desk and went through the paperwork signing and approving things that kyoya might. _'so why do I have to do the paperwork again?'_ I looked out side and saw tsuna and reborn coming into the school going towards the open courtyard. _'tsuna?'_ seeing as I was almost done I got up and walked out towards the courtyard to see what they were doing.

"wait...um..." that was tsuna, he sounded confused.

"What is it, 10th?" that's gokudera

"The kid called us." and that's yamamoto. I turned the corner and saw them standing around doing something.

"Hey reborn! this isn't what you promised!" tsuna yelled at reborn "I thought you were going to introduce lambo's babysitter to me!?" oh that cant be good, so I decided to stay where I was so I can watch this unfold. Reborn was saying something to tsuna and tsuna said something back obviously displeased, then all of a sudden lambo came out of one of the classrooms.

"LAMBO-SAN ENTERS!" he yelled proudly, then gokudera adds in his two cents.

"Here comes another annoyance. Someone who pissed his pants should just stay out of sight." ouch gokudera...ouch.

"Y-YOU'RE WRONG!" lambo yelled frantically as he was still on the windowsill "I ONLY PRETENDED TO PEE MY PANTS!" he defended himself with a blush of embarrassment. -sigh- poor little cow, being bullied by gokudera. "Don't be fooled so easily, IDIOTS!" he pulled on his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Asshole~ looks like you'll have to get hurt before you learn anything!" gokudera threatened him with a clear tick mark on his head. Then lambo points at something and like the idiot gokudera is he looks, causing lambo to punch him in the eye. I snickered as gokudera yell for him to go die while he kicked him with yamamoto trying to calm him down. Thats when reborn looked over towards me, well shit.

"Ah, shizuo your here." they all turn their attention towards me and greeted me._ 'well so much for just observing' _so I went up and said hello. "now then. Lets start the compatibility test for babysitting lambo then." Reborn announced and yamamoto and gokudera seemed surprised. Tsuna whispered about how compatible gokudera was with lambo.

"If you want me to be his babysitter, then i'll pass." gokudera stated "I really can't stand him." to be fair no one can really stand lambo.

"Im fine with it" yamamoto chirped in with a grin, huh maybe someone can deal with-"What kind of game are we playing today?" -sigh- he just thinks its a game...well what else do you expect with him? Seeing as gokudera seemed pretty adamant about not wanting to babysit reborn turned to me and whispered something to get gokudera to try and be lambo's babysitter.

-sighing- "I'd just like to add that the babysitter will also become the boss' right-hand man." and that got gokuderas attention. Hook-line-and-sinker. Then gokudera tried to spout some total bullshit about how he actually likes lambo very much. I could tell tsuna didn't buy it one bit, goukdera you try to hard. Reborn explained that the first to make lambo laugh is the winner, while pointing at lambo who was currently crying. Tsuna didn't believe that they would compete like that but he was very wrong. Gokudera said with a determined look that he wont lose to yamamoto, and yamamoto said as long as hes doing this he might as well win. Tsuna was absolutely shocked.

"I volunteer to compete first" gokudera stepped up to the whailing form of lambo as reborn pointed out he had a three minute time limit. He seemed very annoyed when he went up to him, he knelt down and held out his hand towards lambo with a fake smile "I'm sorry about before. Let's make up." then lambo put a grenade in his hand, gokudera quickly threw it away then yelled out how he was going to kill lambo while strangling the poor cow. Yamamoto had to drag him back while lambo clung onto tsuna for saftey.

"I told you so~." tsuna said concerned look. Yup, somehow I knew gokudera wouldn't be able to do it. Next yamamoto went up "yamamoto seems to be the type that kids like." tsuna murmurd and I saw gokudera scowl at that.

"wonder what hes going to do?" I mumbled to reborn

"we'll see in a few seconds" he smirked at me.

"Have you played catch before?" yamamoto asked as he smiled at lambo while holding a catching glove and tossing a baseball uo and down. Lambo stopped crying and looked at him with curiosity. "Here you use this glove to catch the ball." he put lambo's hand in and continued to explain it to him. Tsuna seemed relieved that it was working, well that was until yamamoto had a look pure focus then threw the baseball full force at lambo, hitting him in the cheek and sending him flying. "Wah! SORRY!" yamamoto ran up to lambo, who was in shock, and explained why he basically used brute force throwing the ball "Once I get in that position, I forget to restrain myself!"

_'What kind of habit is that~?!' _I thought as I sweat-dropped at yamamoto as lambo cried again. "well...that was unexpected..." I looked at reborn and he just smiled, fulling enjoying this. -sigh- tsuna and gokudera were talking about something then we heard a shrill shreek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" we all turn to see none other then haru standing there looking very mad '_oh boy'_ I thought as she approached tsuna.

"Haru?!" tsuna yelled "What are you doing at our school?" he asked as gokudera commented on how she might be transferring in.

"I came for the interschool gymnastics competition. And just when I finally found tsuna-san, he's making lambo-chan cry!" she explained while she turns around and goes up to the crying lambo "Lamo-chan, are you okay?" she asked in concern. Tsuna and gokudera couldn't believe that haru was in gymnastics.

_'ah...i did hear about a gymnastics clube compitition going on today in the gym...did they even get kyoyas permission for that?'_ I shrugged it off as I went back to listening to haru rambling about how we could just bully lambo and how she won't forgive anyone who does. Then lambo pulled out a...a pink bazooka? From his afro?_ 'ooooooh...this must be that ten-year-bazooka that reborn told me about huh?_' then there was a big cloud of pink smoke. After it faded im guessing this is adult lambo who haru was now carrying...and now just rammed his ass onto her knee. _'ouch' _I winced. Then I looked up at the building, only to see an awaken kyoya who seems to be roaming the hall ways seeming very pissed. _'oh shit...oh~...right I forgot to leave a note to tell him where I was huh?' _-sigh- shit now i'll have to deal with one cranky hibari kyoya. Whats he doing up anyway? Its not time for patroll...is it? I was brought back by yamamoto yelling and was intime to see a pair of horns imbedded into adult lambos head.

"To...le..." blood ran down his head then he full out cried. I kinda felt bad, and the noise will make kyoya mad, so I went up and lifted his head up to look at me. He sniffed at me and looked confused.

"Hey its alright lambo." I smiled at him as I pulled out a bandage from my back pocket and put it on his head "only weakling cry right? And your not weak right?" he nodded as he wiped the tears away and smiled up at me. I ruffled his hair "ha! See? I knew you weren't weak~" I poked his head and he blushed a bit and laughed.

"your right shizu-chan." he laughed sheepishly a bit more before the smoke disappeared and our lambo was back. "Shizuo-kun! Look look!" he held up a lollipop and proceeded to tell me this giant fib about how he got it. I looked up at the others and they all smiled at me.

"hahaha~! Looks like you win shizuo-san!" yamamoto chirped as he patted my back.

"you were even able to handle adult lambo~!" tsuna looked very happy, and hugged me. Gokudera nodded his head in agreement.

"that was so cute kurosaki-san!" haru pipped in. Then before they went any further I held up my hand in a stop motion as I gave lambo to tsuna. They seemed confused.

"sorry I can't be lambo's babysitter." I stated and they all 'eeeeeeeeeeeh?' and reborn decided to intervene.

"Shizuo already has someone he has to take care of." he stated as he hopped on yamamotos shoulder. They all looked at him before looking at me with a questioning look.

"Shizuo" everyone but me and reborn flinched at the icy voice that called my name. I turnned and saw kyoya walking up to me frowning. "Where did you go without telling me?" he demanded as he eyed tsuna and the rest.

-sigh- I gave a glare towards gokudera who was getting out his damn tnt, warning him to put it away, and he did and stood infront of tsuna with yamamoto next to him and haru holding lambo behind them. "well ky-...hibari I saw tsuna from the window and decided to see what was happening, and then I stuck around to see what would happen because they were doing something that reborn asked them to do." I pointed at said person. He 'hn'ed as he looked at the crowding group, the visible tick mark came on his head.

"the baby planned this?" he looked at me from the side of his eyes, when I nodded he 'hn'ed again before he grabbed my hand and started to walk off towards the school again.

I heard reborn saying that this was why I couldn't take care of lambo. "I guess it'd be best f tsuna's the one who takes care of lambo after all." I heard reborn say with a sigh.

"THAT WAS YOUR GOSL FROM THE VERY BEGINING!" I heard tsuna yell in shock. I chuckled at my cousins bad luck, and hibari raised and eyebrow at me as we got inside and headed up the stairs towards the office. He didn't let go of my hand even once as we entered and sat with him automatically laying his head down on my lap and falling back asleep. '_…...thats actually adorable...but im not gonna tell him that.' _I thought for a moment_ 'why's he being to touchy lately?'_ I shrugged it off, intending to ask him some other time, and stroked kyoyas hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crap! when last i checked i only had 2 followers~! now i have like...what 6?...how surprising! 0:! so thanks for the faves and for the following of this story~! also i'll be opening up a poll some time in the future to see who you want shizuo to end up with~!

"text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

[text]=Italian

**Disclaimer~ i don't own KHR! only my oc~!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bucking horse dino enters~!

The next couple of days were pretty uneventful we planned reborns birthday party and had a mafioso celebration, poor tsuna, everyone but me and gokudera forgot about his birthday that was the next day, even mama forgot. So after him being hit with the dying will and managing to avoid death, I took him to buy a game for his birthday and took him out for sushi the next day. A little Chinese girl who had a severe case of being nearsighted came and tried to assassinate tsuna mistaking him for her target, we also got to see her ten years into the future. She turned out pretty. After that, a day or so, I heard from reborn on how she accidentally killed kyoko and haru with a gyozaken bun. Reborn managed to save them by shooting them with the dying will bullet, it only worked if they had the same regret...which was them not eating enough cake or something. On the day that I was busy with committee work with hibari tsuna told me how someone pick pocketed mama, and it seemed one of the pickpockets came to the house and badmouthed reborn. Tsuna took care of him with the help of reborn...yup...nothing interesting.

Me and tsuna were walking home, kyoya finally let me leave early for once, it was a pretty tiring day. There were a lot of people who needed to be dealt with today for some odd reason, we stretched at the same time yawning. Tsuna was commenting on how schools finally over. "what should I do when I get home?" thats when we noticed a bunch of guys in black suits standing outside our house, I almost went up to them to 'bite them to death'...kyoya's influencing me to much. "WHAT IS THIS?!" tsuna yelled. He hesitantly went up to one of the men and asked "um...excuse me. Can I pass through?" tsuna you should just tell them to move.

"you can't" one said, ok what? This guy is denying me entrance to my room and some well deserved sleep. "I can only let sawada family members pass through right now" he stated, tsuna was confused and told him who he was and they all freaked out. After they let him through I went to follow him but two guys stopped me.

"Who are you?" one asked, I deadpanned at him as I inched towards my gloves.

"Kurosaki, shizuo. I live here with my cousin." I growled out at him, they backed off and I went inside. I heard a commotion in tsunas room, I peeked inside to see a man with shaggy blond hair, with a goofy grin, he was wearing a jacket with fur lining the hood and cargo pants with a black shirt that had some writing on it that was white. He was sitting in a boss chair and holding a turtle up as the two men at tsunas door were laughing and tsuna on the floor freaking out. "This turtle is called Enzio." the man started "I asked for leon, but reborn gave him to me instead." tsuna was confused. Then i-pin and lambo came running pass me into the room, with lambo carrying a grenade.

_'oh this can't be good' _I thought and sure enough, lambo trips sending two active grenades outside towards the men. Tsuna yelled out idiot, and reborn oh-so-helpfully pointed out that that guys men-Dino?-are outside. The man called Dino-what a familiar ring to it-jumped out the window, telling his men to get down. He pulled out a whip and grabbed the two grenades out of the air and tossed them aside, saving the men outside. _'impressive, looks like tsuna has a role-model' _I saw tsunas eyes light up in admiration and awe as he stared at dino._ 'whats this guy doing here anyway?' _I thought as I went up to reborn and tapped his shoulder. "reborn who's the blond guy?"

"This is Dino, tsunas senior apprentice. Hes the Cavallone Decimo, also known as 'bucking horse Dino'" he smirked at me. I did an 'o' expression, so _that's_ why It had a ring to it. Dino's familia has an alliance with the vongola family. Reborn turned back to look at dino outside "Now you understand? The mafia boss will risk his life for his family." he commented, I'm pretty sure he was saying this to tsuna.

"DON'T RELATE EVERYTHING BACK TO THIS!" tsuna complained to reborn but reborn ignored him, inviting Dino to stay over. I decided to leave then, I wanna change out of my uniform, going into my room locking the door as always. I decided on a long sleeved white and blue shirt, the sleeves and part of the chest area were dark blue, the white part had a cartoon devil laughing on it. And some black pajama bottoms, hey I'm not going out anytime soon so why the hell not?

When I went down stairs I saw Dino lounging on the couch in the living room, he noticed me and smiled "Hey there!" I nodded my head towards him in acknowledgment as I sat on the couch next to him, he had his coat off reveling that he had a short sleeved shirt on and a tattoo on his left arm. "So, your Shizuo huh?" he asked me.

"yes. And you are Dino, I've heard of you from grandpa and some other vongola members." I said as I laid my head back on the couch staring at the ceiling. I saw tsuna enter the room, his face light up as he saw both of us, walking up to us with a smile.

"Hey shi-kun, dino-san, mama said that dinners almost ready" he informed as he started to walk back out, but stopped and looked back at us with a nervous expression "hey have you guys seen reborn-san?" when we shook our heads 'no' he seemed a little relived.

"'-kun?" dino mumbled rubbing his chin in thought then looked at me with a confused look, I raised an eyebrow at him. Whys he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?

"...Yes dino? Does my face fascinates you?" I asked bluntly at him, he seemed to realize he was staring a hole into my face and flustered a bit, with a small tint of pink crossing his face, as he smiled sheepishly. "so, why were you burrowing a hole into my face?"

"well..." he started as he rubbed the back of his head, his brows furrowed a bit "I thought '-kun' was a honorific for addressing a guy..." he then looks at me with a raised eyebrow "But aren't you a girl?"

_'Holy shit...' _I thought as my eyes widened, this is honestly the first time, besides hibari and my nii-sans back in italy, that someone has recognized me as a girl. "how did you know? Also do you mind not telling anyone? I think they should figure it out on their own." because they really need to be able to tell a girl and guy apart.

Dino nodded at my request "well, you just felt like a girl" he explained with a smile as he laid back into the couch. Then mama announced that dinner was ready, so me and Dino went into the kitchen to eat. After saying our thanks we dug into the food, then Dino looked at tsuna "So, ask me anything, my cute sworn brother." he said with a grin. Tsuna seemed to be a little embarrassed at Dino's comment while I snickered. Then Dino seemed to have remembered about something "Oh yeah," he started then looked at tsuna "Do you have a family yet, tsuna?"

Reborn interrupted then " right now there are Gokudera and yamamoto. Also a few candidates: Hibari, Sasagawa Ryohei, Shizuo-kun and..." he was interrupted by tsunas complaining.

"They are just my friends and seniors! and don't include shizuo into this!" he then calmed down "But why did you come to a person like me, reborn? You seemed to be doing fine with Dino-san."

"Vongola is the center of our allied families. That's why it get priority above all others in every aspect." Dino explained. Tsuna freaked out by the importance of the familia, he seemed to pail a bit.

"hn?" I quirked an eyebrow at Dino's plate "Dino you spilled your food..." I pointed out bluntly and just stared at him. Reborn then decided to tell us that Dino apparently only functions half well without his men around, Dino tried to play it off by saying how hes just not use to chopsticks, tsuna bought it then mama yelled. We all stood up at once and when I was passing Dino he stepped in his own foot.

"you see. Hes really a klutz." reborn said and tsuna looked worried. Mama came in saying something about the bathtub, so I ran upstairs into the bathroom to see a giant enzio.

"...what the hell?" I mumbled as tsuna and Dino came up.

"U-UNBELIEVABLE?!" tsuna screamed as he grabbed his hair.

"Crap~. That enzio, when did he escape?" Dino said with confusion, tsuna again freaked out not believing that this was enzio. Reborn explained that enzio was like a sponge that when immersed in water grows and becomes feral and will eat a house. _'what kind of turtle does that?'_ I looked at reborn with narrow eyes and he looked back with a grin. I-pin tried to use her Gyozaken, but it didn't work seeing as turtles can hold their breath. Then Dino stepped up "Nobody interfere. It will be a disgrace for the cavallone famiglia if their 10th boss can't even take care of his own pet." he said as he pulled out his whip.

_'wait...can he use that if he can only be half effective without his men around?'_ stepping back, my answer came when Dino tried to calm enzio down. But instead of hitting enzio it hit tsuna in the side of his head, he apologized saying he slipped. Reborn rubbed it in tsunas face saying how he was right about Dino, he tried again as enzio was eating the bathtub, ending up hitting tsuna (again), lambo and i-pin. He again apologized, tsuna begged reborn-i was standing there the whole time with a bored expression-to do something so reborn made tsuna look like Romario by leon turning into a mask. Dino seeing this, thinking one of his men were in danger, was finally able to get enzio. _'…...the bathtubs destroyed...'_ I grimaced at the thought of having to go to a public bath.

* * *

"we're leaving~!" I yelled out as me and tsuna left out the door, until we stopped right outside the gate seeing Dino's men casually standing around. "...its to early for this" I commented with a sigh.

[Buongiorno, 10th, Shizuo] Romario greeted us.

[Buongiorno Romario,] I greeted back in a bored tone [what brings you here so early in the morning?] I asked with a raised eyebrow. Then we heard the door open, I looked back to see a still somewhat sleepy Dino.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked rubbing his head "I didn't ask you to pick me up." his men responded with how they weren't picking him up, they were just taking a stroll and ended up here. Tsuna laughed a bit at the scene, then we heard a loud voice come up.

"GOOD MORNING, 10th! Shizuo-san!" gokudera greeted enthusiastically, with a cigarette in his mouth. Tsuna seemed fairly surprised "I woke up too early so I was wandering around and ended up here." he said with a smile. I couldn't believe he was saying the same thing as Dino's men, "Anyway, these guys here..." he looked around, "Who are they?"

"hey smoking bomb brat!" Dino walked up to us and leaned on the gate wall "It's our first time meeting, right?" he smirked. Gokudera seemed to recognize him, then yamamoto showed up putting his arms around gokudera and yamamoto. He then dragged them to school, I was leaving to but reborn held me back. "So that tsunas family...a bunch of children." Dino commented. Hearing Dino's concern reborn suggested that he should test them, and then looked at me with that little smirk of his. _'oh goddammit thats why he held me back'_, Dino beamed at me _'shit..'_

tsuna was grabbed by Dino as he sped by in a very flashy car, grabbing tsuna with his whip and dragging him off. "they're yakuza called momokyokai that controls the area around here." reborn said, gokudera and yamamoto both turned towards him and me in surprise.

"Yakuza is Japanese mafia. Middle schooler's won't stand a chance against the adult mafia. Leave it to the police." I pipped in, in monotone, as I stared at a cat walking by. And as I predicted they both ran off to save tsuna. After they were out of sight I sighed "See? Told you they would go."

"I like that" Dino came out from hiding with tsuna "Their minds are set on rescuing tsuna. They lost their composure, but they're trustworthy." he commented as he looked at me and reborn.

"What are you doing Dino-san?!" tsuna yelled at him on the brink of tears.

"Sorry, sorry. I just had to test you family." he explained as he untied tsuna. Dino explained that he was just testing to see if gokudera and yamamoto was trust worthy, and that the yakuza group me and reborn mentioned was fake and was glad that tsuna has such an amazing family...but me and reborn burst their bubble.

"momokyokai is a real existing yakuza group in this town" reborn said, and Dino and tsuna exclaimed their irritation on how reborn always does this kind of thing. Reborn decided to pretend he was sleeping. I decided to leave to school, no way am I getting involved with this.

* * *

Once I arrived at school kyoya was waiting for me, with a very angry look might I add, arms crossed as he stood in front of the school gate...joy I get to deal with an angry kyoya. "Hey kyoya~" I sing-song at him with a small wave. His frown deepened. _'Dammit reborn!'_

"Omnivore" he said icily as he stalked up to me grabbed my upper arm roughly and proceeded to drag me to the reception room "Why are you late?" he growled out.

"well I was held back to help with something." I said with a sigh, going back to my usual indifferent face, as we entered the room and kyoya sat me on the couch as he stood with a scowl. "Reborn asked me," I deadpanned at him and he seemed to relax at that "besides Dino wanted to-" kyoya's face darkened at the mention of Dino's name.

"Who?" he asked as he took a step forward, his hands were in tight fists.

"Dino, he's a student of reborns and was staying the night over at our house. Kyoya why does it-" I was interrupted by him.

"This herbivore slept over your house?" he asked, actually sounded like a demand, "Where did he sleep?"

"He slept in my room seeing as tsuna already had reborn in there so-"

"This herbivore slept in your room?!" he stated with grit teeth. _'holy crap hes angry.'_ why the hell is he angry? _'So what if Dino slept in my room, not like he did anything, in-fact all we did was talk with a few occasions of Dino blushing for some odd reason.'_ I raised an eyebrow at kyoya as he paced the room muttering something under his breath, before storming out, leaving me alone when I was about to ask him what was wrong.

"...What the fuck was that about?" I mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

hooray~! 11 stalk-I MEAN followers!

moonglazerz: you will see shizu-chan dressed up as a girl in a few chapters~! be it a filler or part of the story.

Rikkai and hyotei lover: yes she really is dense huh?...-sigh- she's very dense when it comes to people having feelings for her. and hibari will most defiantly try and bite dino to death.

Thanks for all the support so far~!

"Text"=normal

'text'=thoughts

Disclaimer~! you know what i own and don't!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hospitalization

After that whole incident, with me mentioning Dino, the other day kyoya has decided that I am to stay by his side throughout the school days. And if I wanted to go to class to learn, he came along dragging a chair up to my desk and sitting there until I was done. He makes me stay later then usual after school and forcefully drives me home, good thing he never runs into Dino. Yes, hes still here. Hes staying over for a few days to help in training tsuna, and yes, he still sleeps in my room. Hes become friendlier, and blushes a lot around me...maybe he has a fever or something? Hes actually a really nice and funny guy, his clumsiness when his men aren't around are actually cute. Why am I mentioning this you ask? Well...

* * *

-flashback-

_'...Kyoya?'_ I thought in confusion at seeing kyoya outside the gate through my window. So I got up in my pajamas's (since Dino's here I can't sleep in the nude like I usually do) avoiding Dino, who was sprawled out on the floor like a child showing his stomach, _'he's gonna catch a cold like that'_ then pulled his shirt down and covered him up with his sheets. I went outside in some sandals to see what he wanted. "Kyoya what are you doing here on the weekend?" I looked up at the sky that was still dark "This early in the morning no-less." I deadpanned him, as I rubbed my arms since I'm out here with no coat.

"Lets go" he said as he pulled me, surprisingly not in the back of his bike but in front of him. _'what the hell?'_ I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "We're going to the hospital" he explained as he started his bike and road off.

"Why?" I yelled over the engine and air.

"Because I think I may have a cold, so I'm going to the hospital" he explained as he made a sharp turn.

"So why am I going?!" I yelled, he looked at me with a 'what-do-you-mean-why-are-you-going?' kinda look. I frowned at him "Kyoya, why did you wake me up early in the morning to go to the hospital with you because you think you have a cold?" I deadpanned him.

"...Because I want some company so I'm not bored." he stated then went faster.

-end flashback-

* * *

so...here I am. In the hospital room with kyoya as he lazied in bed resting in his black pajamas's. Right now I'm currently cutting some apples because kyoya felt like eating some, then proceeded to bring a book out to read as he waited. He does have a cold, and I'm surprised that the hospital let him have a private room. Apparently he knows the director of the place. "has that herbivore left your house yet?" he asked as he eyed me.

"Dino?" he nodded, I stared at him for a while and raised an eyebrow "and why do you want to know kyoya?" I asked. He closed his book firmly and frowned at me, we stared at each-other for a while, our gaze never wavering from one another.

"Why do you refuse to talk about the herbivore?" he questioned me. Why? _Why?! _Because he seems like hes going to kill Dino if he meets him. I'm not going to let kyoya harm tsunas senior apprentice! When I didn't answer him his mood seemed to worsen. "Shizuo, answer me." he demanded with a pout.

-sigh- goddammit that pout always gets me. "Because Dino's my friend and I don't want him to get hurt kyoya." I stated as I shivered. He calmed down a bit after considering what I said, he then pressed the nurse button.

When the nurse came in-she seemed very scared of kyoya-asking what he needed, kyoya answered with a yawn "I'm bored, bring in a patient so I can play a game." the nurse nodded and left, I wondered what he was planing to do then the nurse came back with a teenager that had a cast on his left arm. When she left kyoya stared at the guy and grinned...no not that 'oh hi there' grin, no this was his 'I'm about to make you do something impossible for my own amusement' grin. "We're gonna play a game, the rules are im going to take a nap and if you wake me up..." he pulled out a tonfa and grinned evily "I'll bite you to death" I have never seen anyone go that pale before. And with that kyoya went to sleep yawning, while the other guy seemed like he was going to piss his pants. He lasted for about...i'd say a good ten minutes, before he accidentally knocked over a stack of books that was on the table next to his chair. Kyoya's eyes snapped open, he got up and walked up to the guy and punched him in the jaw, I swear I heard a loud crack when he did, then left the man on the floor. Kyoya repeated this little game with...four?...or was it five other patients? I lost count. He seemed to be getting bored of this game pretty fast.

"Kyoya?" I asked him from my spot on his bed, which was me laying against his chest as he red a book in hand and his chin on my shoulder, he 'hn' signaling for me to continue "so...tired of the game yet?" he nodded his head, expect me to complain about how we're sitting? Well I already tried that, he said it was so he could be on something comfy, now I don't know if that was suppose to be an insult or not. -shudder- god im freaking cold! And kyoyas pretty warm, he turned his head towards me and raised an eyebrow at me. "remember how you woke me up _really_ early in the _morning_ to come with _you_ here, and _not_ letting me get changed into something _warmer_ or even get some shoes _or_ a coat so I could keep _warm_?" I stated at him with a frown.

He was about to say something but the door opened, me and kyoya looked over to see...tsuan? He smiled a bit "Hey." he said calmly. Tsuna look very frightened, and when he saw me he was very confused as to why I was sitting in between kyoya's legs like this. I waved at him with a small 'yo'.

"No way!? Eh?! WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOSPITAL!?" tsuna practically yelled at kyoya.

"I caught a little cold." he said and nudged one of the many patients on the floor by his feet "I was playing a game to get over my boredom, but everyone was too weak..." he said with a sigh then put more of his weight on me. When tsuna wanted to know what exactly happened to them kyoya explained to him about his game, and scared the living shit out of him.

"HOW ONE-SIDED!" he screamed in horror "How can this happen in a hospital!?" he yelled out, he then seemed to panic and started to back away "Um, I, I'm feeling better now. I...I don't need to be hospitalized anymore!" he was interrupted by a man who came in through the door saying that it's not possible for tsuna to get out without a doctors permission.

"Hey, director." kyoya greeted. I looked passed tsuna to see the man whos in his late thirty's-early forty's? Tsuna did his thing of 'eh?!'s and made a funny face.

"It's because hibari-kun that the hospital can run so smoothly!" he bowed deeply "Sacrificed or whatever, we're at your command!" he declared to kyoya, by god tsuna's face was priceless. _'ah, so thats how he knows the director and got a private room'_ I thought in disdain. Well what should I expect from kyoya?

"I'll be taking a nap then." he stated as he pulled me down with him as he laid down. 'What the hell?!' I mentally screamed as I my face hit his chest, he pulled the cover over both of us.

"kyoya what are you doing?" I whispered as him, he looked at me.

"you seemed cold" is all he whispered back as he yawned again "By the way," he started "Even the sound of a falling leaf will wake me up." he told tsuna. The director left and tsuna was trying to get him back so he could leave. But to late, he was gone. I heard tsuna sigh, all I could see was kyoya's chest in front of me rising and falling since hes laying towards the window, then the door opening.

"GAHA-NMHMH." what the hell was that? I tried to get up and see what made that sound, but knowing my brute strength I would probably accidentally use to much force and wake kyoya up, making him attack tsuna even if he didn't do anything. _'that makes no sense, he should try and attack me since im the one who woke him up...'_ because I did once during his game, but instead of me, he attacked the guy that was quietly reading. I heard something go 'clink' over kyoyas heart beat. I then heard hurried footsteps with a crutch leave the room. It was quiet, and right when kyoya turned us both over to lay on his other side I heard a distant 'boom!'._ 'what the crap was that?!' _I then heard tsunas scolding voice down the hallway, _'a loud boom...and tsuna yelling at someone...thats either gokudera or lambo.'_ I thought with a sigh, I looked up at kyoya's still sleeping face _'even the sound of a leaf falling can wake me my ass kyoya'_ I deadpanned his sleeping face.

"She's in love with hibari-san?!" I heard tsuna whisper yell. As he seemed to run down the hallway again, then a louder 'boom' was heard, now kyoya's eyes were open, he got up and left the room. I then heard tsuan's "GYAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" and some painful noises. _'oooooooooh...poor cousin...' _I winced and was gonna get up and go see if he'd like some help but kyoya came back in and pulled me back into the hospital bed with a pout to being woken from his sleep, he's holding me like a teddy bear.

"kyoya~" I groaned out, and I saw his eyes peek up at me from under the covers, I snickered and he furrowed his brows "kyoya~ why are you so touchy-touchy lately?" I asked and he looked at me...then went back under the covers, putting his head on my chest. "kyo~ya~" I poked his head, he still didn't answer.

"...Relaxing" he mumbled, _'what?' _I pulled up the covers to see the cutest thing I've ever seen kyoya do, he looked like one of those baby's that are cuddling an overly sized teddy bear with his bed head, he was obviously sleepy because he yawned with a small tear forming from it, _'oh god thats so adorable'_ I thought with a small chuckle. "...your heart beat...its relaxing" he explained before pulling the covers over again, so hes now fully under the blanket asleep.

* * *

_'I'm finally home!'_ I fell on my bed with a heavy sigh, kyoya didn't let me out of his sight for a moment, _'…...i should change...'_ and thats what I was doing. I was starting to unwrap my gauze from around my breast, when I heard the door open_ '….oh dam I forgot to lock the door...well they found out now'_ I expected to hear tsuna or mama gasp, but instead I heard dino's voice.

"U-UWAAAAH~!" I turned in-time to see him fall on his ass, with his face turning red, and he was covering his eyes. "S-S-SHIZUO-! I-I...Y-YOU!" he was totally freaking out. -sigh- I went up to him and pulled him inside the room, he was still covering his eyes, as I locked the door.

"Dino, stop freaking out." I said with some irritation in it.

"B-B-B-BUT! Y-YOUR...SKIN! I CAN SEE SO MUCH SKIN!" he yelled out, his face getting redder.

"Dino! Calm down!" I yelled at him as I crouched in front of him and pulled his hands away from his eyes, making him see me in only my underwear, then he got a nose bleed. "oh shit, are you okay?" I tried to get closer but he backed away...ok, what the hell dino?

"L-LACE UNDERWEAR?!" he looked away "A-AND T-THERE WHITE?...I thought it'd be black..." he mumbled that last part to himself. I raised a brow to him but decided to let it go and walked over to my closet, trying to find a something to wear for the rest of the day. It was quiet after that, with dino looking away from me. _'why the hell is he freaking out? It's not like he saw me naked or anything...'_ when I found a pajama shirt to wear, but no pants, and put it on dino finally looked at me with...concerned eyes? "Shizuo, where did you get all those scars?"

_'ah, of course he saw those scars'_...I absentmindedly touched one of the three long scars, among many other scars around my body, thats on my hip,_ 'I'm not going to say anything about it, theres no need for dino to know about that...besides I don't want to see him sad over something that happened to me a long time ago.'_ I thought and lied to him with a very convincing smile "When I was little I fell down the mountain side when I was hiking with grandpa, wasn't in any danger because we got to the hospital gramps owns. They scared but hey, I'm alive at least." he nodded and seemed relived with the answer. _'kyoya hasn't even seen these scars even with all the time we've known each other, not even when we were kids...wonder how things would have gone if I'd-...no, whats in the past is in the past...not like he would have helped anyway, he'd probably have called me a herbivore or something...' _I gave a small sigh and got up and headed down stairs to see if dinner was ready yet. _'wonder what we're having?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh dear this one was kinda loooooooooooooooong~! and i gain some more STALKERS!...huh? oh oops. i meant Followers...meh...**

"Text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

**Disclaimer: you should already know~!**

* * *

Chapter 6: getting lost and our new years celebration~!

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Tsuna screamed as ,he was tied to a boulder that was right under a waterfall that me and reborn were sitting at, gokudera, yamamoto and dino came into our view while reborn was sipping some sort of warm drink.

"10TH!" gokudera yelled in horror. And I just sat there...mostly because reborn threatened to do the same to me if I tried to untie tsuna. And im very sure he would do it too...so sorry tsuna.

"What are you doing reborn!? We weren't going to train today!" dino yelled irritated at reborns anticts. I agreed with him, we didn't have training today...well I didn't have any training with tsuna today because reborn said I could stay home yesterday, yet here I am!...little liar. _'I have committee work today, now kyoya's going to get on my case again. Just like that one time I told him I was helping Dino out with something.'_

"It's boring to have a heart-to-heart talk on the moutain." he explained and took another sip of what-ever hes drinking, then turnned back to dino with an amused face. "So I decided to have some fun."

"DON'T USE ME AS YOUR TOY!" tsuna yelled as he managed to untie himself.

I turned towards reborn as gokudera went to tsuna to see if he was ok. "Reborn why am I here?" I asked while yawning, he woke me up at like seven am! Is there a trend to waking me up at an ungodly hour lately?! Because I swear the next person to wake me up before eight is going to get a fist to the fucking face. "You said I didn't need to help you with anything for the next few day's, and said I could sleep in because of my job of looking after hibari" I said while glaring at said baby.

He smirked at me, that stupid little smirk that say's 'you-obviously-think-I'm-going-to-not-do-anything? ' oh god im going to get him one of these days. -sigh- I turned my head to look back at tsuna then back to reborn. "Reborn stop playing with tsuna, he's going to get sick." because I don't think he wants to go back to the hospital anytime soon. _'and theres no way in hell im going back there, I don't want to be leered at by older women in hospital beds that want some company' _I shivered at the thought. I swear there were like fifteen fucking 'cougars' that leered at my ass when I walked by and then tried to play innocent when they tried to pat it.

"HEY!" I heard dino yell then tsuna started to yell something as they all looked at the water. I looked up when I heard water splashing around and then a shadow loomed over me._ 'Oh FUCK!'_ I turned to see a giant enzio.

"What the heck it that?" yamamoto wondered out loud.

"It's the spirit of the mountain! THE SPIRIT OF THE MOUTAIN IS ANGRY AS US!" gokudera yelled as he looked at enzio, I sweat-dropped at him. Really gokudera? Are you fucking serious? Apparently so because he put his hand up in some sort of sign that you see exorcists do in movies and stuff, then started to yell "PLEASE CALM DOWN!" I face palmed..._'well...at least he has a unique way of thinking...' _tsuna tried to tell gokudera that, no, its not 'the spirit of the mountain' but it fell on deaf ears.

Dino yelled at us to cross the bridge, so we all ran across it with tsuna screaming the whole way, "I'll buy us some time here! You guys go on ahead!" he said while pulling out his whip. I stopped running and turned around in horror.

"WAIT! YOURE WORTHLESS WHIP IS USELESS!" both me and gokudera yelled at him, he yelled at him in pure anger for forgetting how useless he was without his men and I was yelling in concern knowing that dino would most likely make it worse, then we looked at each other._ '….that was weird...'_

"Stop talking nonsense. Leave it to me!" he yelled as he used hi whip to attack enzio...but like I thought instead of hitting his target he hit the ropes, that holding the bridge up, instead. "OH, NO." he said in embarrassment and in disbelief.

"...oh dear, I never imagined my death like this." I thought out loud, rather calmly for someone in my situation, as we fell down and gokudera yelling at dino for being an idiot.

* * *

I woke up with a very sore bottom and a headache, and to gokudera yelling to see if tsuna was alright, I sat up clutching my head. I looked around and had no idea where we were. "How did we survive? I was sure that we would die from a fall like that..."

"Seems like the tree branches broke out fall." yamamoto pointed out, and I looked up to see the broken branches and raised both eyebrows at our luck. We heard Dino grumble a bit so we turned to look at him.

"Sorry...my hands slipped." he apologized to us with a tint of blush. Then gokudera tried to beat him up with yamamoto quickly holding him back from dino, trying to calm the bomber down. "Sorry" he said again.

Yamamoto said something but I decided to tune him out, _'…..my ass really hurts...' _I saw dino from the corner of my eye, he was staring at me for some odd reason. "Yes dino?" I asked and he jolted, _'guess he thought I didn't notice?'_ I shrugged it off and tried to get up, only to lose my balance and was about to meet the ground when dino got up and caught me in an embracing hug.

"Shizuo! Are you ok?" he asked as he for some reason didn't stop hugging me. What is it with him and kyoya hugging me? God these people are so touchy! I tried to wiggle out of his hug, but to no avail -sigh- well then.

"Dino, im fine so let go of me" I stated as I could hear his heart beat, which started to beat faster when I said that, before he he yelped in surprise and let go with a scarlet colored blush crossing his face and his ears. "Dino do you have a fever?" I stepped towards him.

"Y-Yeah...i mean no...j-just a little warm..." he coughed awkwardly and looked away, he was going to say something until Tsuna yelled out.

"Where are we?!" he looked pretty scared. Gokudera checked his phone and 'tsk'ed when there was no signal. I checked mine to, _'…...nope' _I closed it and put it back in my pocket.

"Calm down." Dino started with a look of confidence as he searched for something in his pockets "My phone can get a signal even in the middle if the desert. It's a satellite phone." he stated proudly and we all got a sliver of hope In us._ 'Aha! I knew dino wasen't completely hopeless after-' _dino looked embarrassed as he took out a broken phone "Wait...it's broken..." he said in an 'oops!' tone_ 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnd there goes my hope.' _I thought -sigh- well what can you expect with dino's luck?

"we lost our bag of food too." reborn kindly added in, I then looked at him with a raised eyebrow in mild disbelief. _'we had food?' _because I hadn't eaten yet. tsuna, like always, freaked out. Then yamamoto added in how the cold weather out here could kill us. "If a bear comes out, then its a game of survival." we looked at reborn...who had changed into a tarzan get-up, holding a meat stick and a hatched with a small elephant on his head.

"YOU SEEM TO BE GETTING THE MOST FUN OUT OF THIS!" tsuna complained then yamamoto had to hold tsuna back "THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU!" he wailed at reborn while crying a bit.

"Calm down." yamamtot pipped in happily "We'll figure something out. Lets enjoy it." he said while smiling. Then reborn pointed out a cave. "Maybe we can take shelter in here to avoid the cold." he suggested as we walked up to it. Dino advised not to get to close, then volunteered to go have a look inside.

"Wait! I can't leave it to you. I'll go!" gokudera insisted and walked past us

"If anything happens, scream loud." I called out from my sitting position on a boulder. He grumbled something as he went inside, not even a minute went by when we heard gokudera yelling. We all tensed up. But it wasn't necessary seeing as it was bianchi that came out with a foaming gokudera on her shoulders. I snickered at the scene, lately every time I see someone else' misfortune I find it funny..._'oh god I should really stop spending time with kyoya.'_ I groaned and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Welcome, reborn" she said and instantly latched onto him in a hug. Turns out she was here for poisonous mushrooms, three days ago._ 'ah...so shes also lost?' _I mused "It's an enjoyable place. Even when I tried to go back, I still ended up coming back here." she laughed a bit at the end. _'well, looks like she doesn't know she's lost...' _-sigh-

"I was almost killed by the poison scorpion several times when I was reborns student." dino informs us. i thought about asking why she would try to kill him, but then i thought it wasn't important right now so i filed it for later.

"By the way what did you eat for those three days?" yamamoto asked._ 'Good question'_ I nodded, because that means theres something edible around then right?

"poison mushrooms or...poison mushrooms" she stated, well crap there goes my hope in eating something. She seemed to remember something as she turned to the cave "You guy's can come out." she said calmly.

"theres others with you?" I asked her with a raised brow. She nodded and turned her attention to the cave. "wait..." I listened to the sounds coming out, I know that noise. "Where have I heard...?" I trailed off trying to remember, I got my answer as a crying lambo came out with these bump's allover his face and I-pin guiding him out. "...oh..."

"Why are you guy's here!?" tsuna yelled "I saw you guy's this morning in the house!" he exclaimed, _'I did as well'_ I nodded my head and was very confused as to why they were here. But the surprises didn't end there as haru came running out and hugged tsuna. "HARU?!" he yelled in surprise and blushed.

"...ok now im just confused. Why are you here haru-chan?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Haru and those two got lost here two hours ago." bianchi decided to explain, and we all gave her our attention "When I said I didn't know the way home, they started crying." she said like she had no idea why they would cry from this, and it was probably true, she probably honestly didn't know why.

"Thats a normal response." dinos mused under his breath.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why there here in the first place..." I pointed out as I got up and stood next to dino.

"Haru found an article about a delicious cake shop up on the mountains." reborn translated i-pins explanation as she held up said artical "So the three of us decided to go together. But lambo lied about knowing how to get there, provoked a bee's nest for fun, and we ended up here because we fell off a cliff."

"EVERYTHING'S LAMBO'S FAULT!" tsuna exclaimed.

"Why on earth did she listen to lambo in the first place?" I mumbled -sigh- then haru started to cry tears of joy saying that tsuna came to save them, when tsuna told her we were also lost she started to freak out then proceeded to cry. Tsuna was petrified. I saw yamamoto doing something "yamamoto what are you doing?" I asked

"I'm thinking we could burn some wood. That way we have some sos signal, get some heat, and scare away the animals." he said, and I have to admit yamamoto has a great idea. Tsuna praised yamamoto for his idea, then gokudera got up from his fainted state with smoking dynamite. Then shit hit the fan.

Bianchi for some odd reason thought it was a good idea to turn gokudera head towards herself, making gokudera faint again and dropping the dynamite everywhere, which exploded creating a forest fire.

"The fires spreading fast! Lets take shelter in that cave!"Dino yelled as he pointed to it, then all of a sudden it fucking exploded. Dino had a 'wtf' face. I looked around to find lambo throwing grenades everywhere saying that he'll help make a fire as an apology.

_'these fucking people I swear...'_ I thought as I watched us get encased in the fire. "well then...a forest fire is whats going to kill me? Always thought i'd die sleeping." I stated. Then dino came over and stood in front of me and wrapped me in his coat then hugged me. "Dino?" I asked at his action.

He looked down at me with a determined look "Don't worry shizuo! I'll make sure to protect you from these flames, even if it costs me my body!" he said while he hugged me more.

_'…...uhm...oooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaa aaayyyy?'_ Dino's acting weird again. I could hear his heartbeat speed up as the fire came closer around us. "Dino, why are you doing this?" I asked in utter confusion. His heart was racing now, sounds like hes going to have a heart-attack.

"REBORN!" we heard tsuna yell, he launched out his clothing in just his boxers with the dying will flame on his head, "EXTINGUISH THE FIRE AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" leon then turned into dousing rods, I saw dino's eyebrows raise in surprise, tsuna then proceeded to douse and found the water channel. He then punched the ground thanks to reborn shooting some added bullets into his arm, the ground exploded into a geyser. The flames were extinguished and everyone marveled at tsuna's achievement. Well except haru-chan, im pretty sure she was looking at tsuna's ass or something.

"...so..." I said with a raised brow at dino, he looked down at my with a questioning look "you going to let go? Or are we going to stay like this?" I asked and his whole face went beat red.

"W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled and pulled away from the hug, he clutched the place where his heart is breathing heavily. I looked past him and and I widened my eyes, dino saw this and looked back as well as he was stricken with horror. "OH NO! RUN!" dino yelled as he grabbed my hand and ran past tsuna and the rest. Turns out the water hit enzio, so he was back to being a giant turtle that would eat anything. Din never let go of my hand until we reached the house.

* * *

After that whole fiasco, came winter break and I avoided kyoya as much as possible. I really didn't want to deal with his questioning me about why I wasn't at school. New years ,this is the first time iv'e ever celebrated it without nii-san and gii-chan. I got new years money and wanted to spend it on something but im not sure on what. I was invited by dino to hang out for a bit earlier and took him up on his offer.

"wow this is gonna be my first time celebrating without gramps and grumpy-nii." I mused out loud as I waled next to dino and his men, today I was wearing a light Grey longed sleeved shirt under a black trench coat and a red muffle that dino bought for me earlier today, with my combat boots and black cargo pants. He smiled at me, he was wearing this light brown turtle neck jacket with two skull's near the zipper that has some flame design under the skull's, white stripes going down the sleeves, he had white sneakers and pants on with a black and white shirt with a flame design that had a word on it (I couldn't see all if it). We were walking back home when I saw kyoko, haru, gokudera, ryohei, yamamoto, tsuna and reborn standing in-front of the house. with the girls wearing some yukatas.

"Your opponent is here, too." reborn, who was wearing this lord kinda outfit, said as we walked up. "Ah, and shizuo is here as well I see."

"DINO-SAN! SHIZUO!" tsuna yelped.

"yo tsuna~" I greeted and then turned to everyone else "Sup guys" then I turned to reborn after they said hello and raised an eyebrow at him. "Reborn are we doing that this year as well?" I asked he nodded and I smiled. Tsuna was confused so dino decided to explain with a chuckle.

"we came here to play new year's 'family vs' battle in vongola style." he said with a childish glee then turned to the others "It's my first time seeing some of you. Nice to meet you."

"eh...wait..." tsuna seemed to be trying to grasp this "what is this vongola ceremony thing...?" he asked reborn. Reborn 'nm'ed so I decided to explain.

"New years 'family versus' battle in vongola style is a battle between allied families. It shows the family's enthusiasm for the year and is a tradition that begins the year." tsuna murmured something but I chose to ignore it, seeing as this is my favorite game to play on new years. "the new years battle is where representatives from each family participate in new year themed competitions. The marks awarded will decide the winner." I paused so they could all absorb the information before continuing "Also, the winning family is awarded a generous prize." I smiled at him.

"It's only a game this time...?" tsuna seemed relived, but reborn told him the rest of the 'win-lose' scenario.

"In addition the loser family will be fined one million yen." tsuna gaped at reborn.

"THAT'S JUST AS CRAZY AS BEFORE!" he yelled in horror, he then looked to me "Is this really how it works shizuo-san?!" I nodded my head in a 'well-duh-what-do-you-expect?' kinda way.

"geez, tsuna, you always get angry over a childs game." yamamoto said happily and kyoko and haru agreed.

"Wait a minute, reborn-san." gokudera pipped up while pointing his thumb at ryohei "Why is a person outside of the family participating in a 'family versus' battle?" reborn told him that ryohei was allowed to participate because of the odd number between the two familia's. We all went to the near by river bank, tsuna and dino stepped up.

"No grudges held, regardless of who wins, tsuna." dino said. I was standing on the sidlines since I didn't really belong to tsunas familia yet, and I don't belong to dino's either. 'man, there goes my fun.' reborn proceeded to tell everyone about the first game.

"the first round is the fortune drawing." he said from his little podium thing, tsuna didn't know how that was going to work so reborn explained. "Easy, Very lucky is 2 points, lucky id 1 point, normal is 0 points, unlucky is -1 points, and very unlucky is -2 points." ryohei then said he'd do it.

"I don't believe in fortune telling. Because I decide my own fate." he said in a seriouse tone as he walked up to the box. _'oh? He has a plan for this?'_ "And this is my...!" he shoved his hand in the box then pulled out a handful of lots "METHOD!" everyone was speechless. "The aim is to get many points!" he then handed it all to reborn "With this, we will take the lead in one shot!" he exclaimed in confidence.

"Very unlucky, Very unlucky, Very unlucky, unlucky, Very unlucky, Very unlucky, Very unlucky, unlucky, unlucky, Very unlucky." Reborn red out the lots.

"-17 points." I announced in a deadpan voice, Tsuna and ryohei looked devastated. Then one of dino's men went up saying he was lucky. "1 Vs. -17" I said before I started to snicker at tsunas misfortune.

After ryohei got over his little depression reborn announced the next challenge "The second round is featherball. The winner will receive 20 points with one win." tsuna then put yamamoto up, seeing as he's the best at sports. Dino put up an ex-professional tennis player called Michael. The game started and then it was going good for a bit until yamamoto knocked the ball away like a home run. "Out." reborn said and yamamoto apologized.

"It's 21 vs. -17," I turned to tsuna with a sympathetic smile "at this rate, you'll be paying one million yen." every other game after that tsunas team failed...and I mean they really failed at all of them, it wasn't even funny...actually it was a bit funny, but thats because of my humor im getting from kyoya.

"AH, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" tsuna yelled as he gripped hi hair and was totally on the verge to crying "AT THIS RATE, I'LL BE 100 MILLION YEN IN DEBT! IT'S GOING TO BE A HELL OF A DEBT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"come to think of it, it seems kinda unfair, doesn't it?" dino commented as he walked up to reborn "It's adults versus kids after all. I'll give them a handicap." he said with a gentle smile._ 'oh, maybe tsuna will be able to win then!'_ I thought hopefully and smiled at dino for what he did.

"you got a point there." reborn said "Lets just say the point's from earlier don't count." he said. _'ah, well should have expected this from reborn huh?' _-sigh- "It's becoming too troublesome, so whoever wins the next round will be the winner. The loser has to dish out one billion yen."

"WHA?! Hey, REBORN! Dont be so absurd!" tsuna complained, dino seems okay with it because he knows reborn won't change his mind. The final competition made every family member participate in making rice cake, the more delicious one won.

Gokudera was saying something but I wasn't paying attention to him or tsuna's side, I went over to dino's side to see this big wooden barrel thing and a wooden hammer type thing. "Dino whats this for?" I said picking up the hammer thing. I honestly don't know I grew up around Italian things and culture despite me being half Japanese.

"God knows." he sighed "I did eat rice cake before, but..." he trailed off in thought. We sat there thinking on what to do with them, I looked over at tsunas side to see them whacking the hammer into the barrel.

After we tried to make it, reborn allowed me to help them, dino went up and presented out rice cake to him. It wasn't very good, then tsuna brought his up only to reveal it to be poison cooking. Apparently bianchi joined halfway through, she then tried to give it to reborn to try but he fainted sleeping like he's never slept before. She then turned to dino and tsuna saying that they should try it instead, they ran away. As dino passed me he yelled out "Shizuo! I'll meet you back at the house! I wanted to give you something!" The winner couldn't be decided due to both boss's running away for their lives. So seeing as I had absolutely nothing to do now, I decided wait for dino at home so I started walking. would you believe my luck must have sucked today? Because it does, not only did I not get to really participate in this years game but I also see the one man im trying to avoid for a bit until I actually feel like facing. Guess who it is yet? Did you guess a very pissed off looking Hibari Kyoya who, for some odd reason is in front of the house gate, just now noticed me walking down the street and now seems to be visibly trying not to bite me to death? If so then you were right.

_'oh well isn't this just perfect? Maybe I can run for it?'_ I turned around quickly and didn't even get to take a step as I felt a very strong, and painful might I add, grip on my shoulder.

"Shizuo." said a very ticked-off voice.

_'well shit looks like lucks not on my side today'_ I turned my head slowly to kyoya, he was scowling like no tomorrow. I mentally cursed lady luck for today and forever put her on my hit-list for doing this to me. "Hey k-"

"Where were you." he demanded as he turned me around so I would face him "You've been avoiding me for the past few days shizuo." he narrowed his eye's at me. Holy crap kyoya's never glared at me like this before.

"...I've been hanging out with my friends and cousin." I said as I looked to the side so I wouldn't make eye-contact with him. He didn't move for a while as his grip got lighter. _'guess that calmed him down for a bit.' _-sigh- alright, at least he isn't pissed anymore.

"Has the herbivore left yet?" he asked, I glanced from the corner of my eye at him. What is it with kyoya and wanting to know whether or not im hanging around with dino? I shook my head 'no' and he seemed to unintentionally grip even tighter, I winced. "Is that who you were with for the past few days?" he grit out.

I frowned at him, what the hell! Kyoya doesn't have to get so mad about me hanging out with dino. "Kyoya what does it matter if I did hang out with dino-?!" he gripped both of my upper arms and pinned me to the gate wall. My eyes widened as kyoya's face was furious. I felt a chill go up my spine and gulped then winced again as his grip got tighter. "K-Kyoya, let. go."

"Stop seeing that herbivore." he wasn't asking, he was fucking _demanding_ me to stop seeing dino. For the first time in my life I was slightly scared of kyoya, before it turned to pure rage at his demand. "Theres no reason for you to be around him, and I don't want to heard anything about him either. Tomorrow you will forget about him."

Never in my life have I EVER been so mad at _**Hibari**__-sempai_ as I am right now. So I did what I thought was a logical answer, I kneed him in the stomach, punched him and ran into the house without even saying anything to him, or even looking back. When I was got up to my room I slammed the door close, and as I was moving past my window I spotted _**Hibari**__-sempai_ still outside in the same spot, holding his cheek with slightly widened eyes as he stares at something._ 'Tch, like fucking care.'_ so I closed the curtain to my window.

* * *

**hnnnnnnnnnn? wonder whos mad at me~? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**SUP~! This chapter is kinda short, but i think you'll like it. :3 in this i gave a hint to who this 'nii-san' is~! you should be able to figure it out~! (its pretty obvious) and oh dear! Kyoya did what to shizuo?!...well your just gonna have to read to find out~!**

"Text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

[text]=Italian

disclaimer~! you know for a fact that i don't own this!

* * *

Chapter 7: Valentines forgiveness.

So, Dino has finally left. He said he needed to do somethings back in italy, I gave him a letter to give to my nii-san and told him to give both my nii-san and gramps the present I bought them with my new years money. Few months have past since I hit kyoya, I avoided and practically ignored him the whole time, I only even went near him when I brought in my written report. He also seemed to see that I needed my space but he also seemed to get even more annoyed seeing as it has been a few months since ive spoken more then a few words to him. During that time tho I've been able to spend more time with yamamoto, gokudera, and tsuna. I've meet the ranking futa, who seems to have a big admiration towards tsuna. Futa seems to talk to the stars to get his rankings and there usually always right, well except when its raining, thats when his rankings go out of whack. Once he tried to rank tsunas love life and because it was raining he said tsuna loved leon. Although I didn't really care, but I thought it was cool whenever he ranks gravity seems to disappear, letting us float around.

Anyways, he now living with us, we were at the kitchen table eating dinner when I heard reborn saying something. "hm?" I looked to him "Im sorry were you saying something reborn?"

he sighed "I asked if you were okay shizuo"

"well...yeah I am why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a raised brow. _'im perfectly fine...i think?'_

"Really?" this time it was mama who asked, "You havent touched your food shi-kun, do you feel sick? Would you like to stay home from school tomorrow?" she asked concerned. -sigh- I shook my head.

"mmm. Im fine mama, im just...thinking about something." _'more like someone'_ I added in my head. Reborn looked at me knowingly.

"Is this about why you haven't been talking to Hibari lately?" he stated and tsuna flinched at kyoyas name. I shrugged, he 'hmn'ed "Shizuo, hibari is more agitated then usual. Maybe it has something to do with what ever happened between you two?" he smirked at my surprised look_ 'how did he...?'_ he chuckled "Shizuo you and hibari are usually inseparable...or more like hes inseparable to you...the fact that you haven't even said a sentence to each other for months, let alone a day, tell's me that something happened."

_'of course...'_-sigh- he was right tho, hibari has become more agitated over the months. _'if I remember correctly he bit a person to death just for looking at him when he passed by the other day...' _-sigh- I should probably make it up to him...i looked at the calendar and got an idea _'maybe I can make chocolate for him on valentines day...' _because tomorrow valentines day. "Oh god theres going to be so many girls!" I groaned in disdain. The table laughed at my reaction. Why's valentines so bad? Well remember about that fan-club I got? Well apparently because of my lack of being around kyoya they got braver in approaching me, I opened my shoe locker and was almost buried by pink or red envelopes that were all love letters. The other day they were following me around school, not in a group of course because of the rules, and I swear they were leering at me...or my ass.

* * *

"Alright...time to make chocolates..." I stared at the ingredients and cook book. I had no idea what I was suppose to do. "...where the fuck do I start?" I mumbled at the bowl, to the chocolate, and then the rest of it. I was in my gym clothes with an apron over it so it wouldn't get to dirty.

"Oh!" I turned to see mama standing there at the doorway, she seemed shocked then she smiled "Shi-kun, are you trying to make chocolates?" she questioned as she walked up to me eyeing the book. I nodded and she giggled with a small blush on her cheeks "do you want some help?"

"if its not to much trouble mama," I smiled at her. She giggled once more before getting an apron out for herself, tying it around her waist and clapping her hands together. "Alright mama," I grinned "Please teach me how to make this."

"So what do you need help with?" when I told her that I needed help to start it she just laughed and put her hand on my shoulder, she showed me what to do first. "Ok first we need to melt the chocolates first," she cut them up while I boiled the water, when it was boiled she put a smaller pot over the boiling water then she dumped the chocolates into it. "And while we wait for that~" she bent down and pulled out a tray layering it with some foil. She then turned to me "we can make frosting if you want to write anything on it." she said.

"but what would I say?" I asked as I rubbed my chin in thought, I mean what in the world would I say to kyoya? _'I could just write happy valentines day on it...but thats for lover right? And me and kyoya aren't lovers...maybe a im sorry?'_

"Well write what you feel shi-kun" she then turned to the chocolates that were starting to melt a bit "here lets make it while you figure out what you'd like to say, ne?" I smiled at mama, she can always make me feel better. I nodded as we started to make the cream. The bag of powdered sugar exploded on us, so now we look like a couple of ghosts, thankfully it wasn't that big of a poof so we still had over half the bag. After we were done with mixing it with milk, we let it set for a good 30-60 minutes. Then we added the flavor (Vanilla if your wondering), by that time the chocolates have melted. Mama put in the trays, then she put them in the fridge "Now we just need to wait until the morning."

-sigh- "Thanks mama. Who knew making chocolates were that simple?" I laughed a bit, she then went off to clean herself off and went to bed after saying goodnight. After putting the frosting away I went upstairs, took a quick shower to get the sugar powder out of my hair, and went to bed. _'now then...what should I write on them?' _I didn't sleep for a few hours, seeing as I was trying to figure out what to put on them.

* * *

I woke up earlier today then usual, I needed to cut my chocolates to pieces, wrap them, and write on them. Seeing as I had extra I decided to give some to gokudera, yamamoto, tsuna, and i'll send some to Nii-san, gramps, and maybe even Dino. Once tsuna woke up and ate breakfast we left towards school. As usual we ran into gokudera and yamamoto, so I gave them the chocolates. I shaped yamamotos into baseballs and baseball bats, gokuderas was shaped as his dynamite. I already have tsunas his, they were shaped like test papers that had actual upcoming questions (Reborns request this morning), they all looked at me weird. _'? what the hell?' _I decided to just ignore them as I kept walking.

When we arrived in class yamamoto, gokudera and me were instantly swarmed by girls, but they had to wait until the end of school to actually do anything because I told them i'd punish them for crowding. Once class was over it was then the girls started to approach us: Yamamoto was being his happy self and saying thank you to all the girls who gave him chocolate, gokudera was also being himself and telling the girls to stop following him around. While the girls that were trying to get me to accept...well they were pretty fucking scary...this one girl came up to me, seeing as for some reason most of my 'fangirls' aren't that close, but when she did I saw three girls come out of no-where wearing head bands that say 'Hail lord Shizuo' or 'Shizuo love forever!' and they took the girl away.

"what the fuck?" I mumbled, I saw tsuna being envious of our attention. Poor tsuna, I guess chocolate from family doesn't matter huh?

"GET IN LINE!"

"HEY! I SAW THAT!"

"PUT ALL OF YOUR CHOCOLATES FOR LORD SHIZUO IN THIS BOX! AND STAY IN LINE!"

I look over to see a line of girls in front of my desk putting chocolates in a box with a giant heart that say's 'Shizuo Fan-club', with said fan-club protecting my desk and organizing the girls in the line. Being very freaked out by this, but not actually showing it, I left the class room and headed to the reception room to give kyoya my chocolates. I headed up the stairs taking my time, my heart was pounding for some reason _'oh man...what if he's mad about that whole punching and kneeing thing?' _I stop right in front of the door_ 'or that I ignored him?' _I thought I should head back, and I was about to turn around. But wouldn't you know it? The door slid open and there stood a very surprised kyoya.

"...Shizuo..." he said quietly as he looked at me. He seemed very calm right now, so nows a good time as any. I held up the bag of chocolates to his face, he blinked a couple of times then raised an eyebrow at me. "...whats this?" he asked confused, -sigh- I took his hand and plopped the bag into his hand, then turned around and started to walk back to class to get my things.

**third P.O.V**

He watched as shizuo went back to where ever she came from for a moment before looking down at the bag she put in his hand. The wrapping was a violet color with two ribbons tying it together, one was black and the other a dark purple. He opened it up carefully so he didn't damage the wrapping, he was very surprised to find chocolates inside. _'Why would she make valentines chocolates for me when shes been blatantly ignoring me?' _he thought as he took one of them out. And upon seeing what was written he smiled and chuckled a bit. "'Happy valentines day Carnivore'" he read out loud to himself, he looked again taking another one out and smiled gently at this one_ 'ah, thats why she made these for me.'_ this one read 'This Omnivore is sorry for ignoring you'. He took a bite out of one of them and went back inside to put the rest in his drawer for later. He walked back out to go and find shizuo, well after patrol that is.

**Shizuo's P.O.V.**

I found out that tsuna ran out of class in his underwear going after kyoko._ '…..well at least hes trying?'_ although I doubt being shot by a dying will bullet counts as trying. As I was walking down the street, with the giant box filled with chocolates from girls, I felt I was being watched. I stopped and tensed up, spinning around quickly on my heels I brought my arms up, dropping the box, in a fighting stance. Only to find that it was kyoya looking amused at me, I lowered my arms and relaxed. He smiled at me, _'well looks like hes not angry anymore' _I thought with a sigh. "Hey, kyoya"

"Hello, Shizuo. Thank you for the chocolates and I accept your apology." he said while holding up the bag of chocolates I made him. Then he chuckled, as if he sensed my confusion he explained "You know if you are to be dressed up as a boy, then you shouldn't be giving chocolates to boys." I furrowed my brows further.

"why not?" I asked while picking up the box and then shifting the it as I started to walk, I heard him walking behind me, "In Italy we always give chocolates to people, regardless of sex."

"hn? Well here, today is a day for the girls, and girls only, to make chocolates and give them to a boy they like." he stated, then it clicked _'ooooooooh...so _thats_ why yamamoto, tsuna and gokudera where looking at me like that...' _I nodded with a 'hmmm'. We walked in silence, not an awkward one but a comfy one. When I reached home I turned to kyoya with a smile.

"kyoya, wanna come inside for a bit?" I asked as I gestured towards the house with my thumb, he raised a brow at me in mild-surprised. I chuckled as I went up and grabbed his hand and started to walk inside "Common Kyoya, I want you to meet mama. Besides," I turn to him while opening the door "If there are a lot of people over today then we can hang out in my room."

He thought about it for a moment and nodded "Alright, but only for today." I grinned and lead him inside.

"MAMA!" I called while taking my shoes off "IM HOME AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND OVER~!" thats when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw mama. She saw me and the box, but what she was looking at was kyoya. I grinned and decided to introduce them "Mama, this is Hibari Kyoya, a long time friend of mine," I turn to kyoya " Ky-...Hibari, this is my aunt sawada nana."

"Oh! Hello there. Its a pleasure to meet you Hibari-kun" mama said in a happy tone, kyoya nodded his head in agreement. She seemed satisfied with that and told me she was going into the kitchen. "Kyoko, haru and Bianchi-chan are making something special." she said before disappearing into the kitchen. I lead him up to my room, on the way I passed tsunas room which was wide open.

"Oh, hey tsuna. Get any chocolates from Kyoko-chan yet? Or are you accepting haru-chans instead?" I asked with a smirk, he blushed as he spluttered.

"S-SHIZUO-SAN~!" he whined as I laughed at him, thats when he noticed kyoya who was standing behind me. "HIIIIIIIIE?! H-HIBARI-SAN?!" he yelled in surprise as he tried to back up as far as he could. "WHY IS HIBARI-SAN HERE?!" he yelled. Thats when reborn came in and kicked tsuna in the head telling him to shut up.

"Well I invited him in tsuna, after all he is my childhood friend so why not? Ne, reborn?" I turned to him and he nodded,

"Shizuo's right dame-tsuna, theres nothing wrong with spending time with friends" he smirked at me, and I smirked back as I took kyoya's hand and led him to my room. "See you later Shizuo-san" reborn called out as I opened my room door.

"...It's pretty boy-ish in here." he commented as he looked around, then to me with an amused smile when I scoffed at him. "It's very...you." he then went to sit on my bed and laid down yawning.

"thank you kyoya~" I sang as I went into my personal bathroom, after that whole thing with Enzio destroying the bathroom he not only payed to have that fix but he also put in my own bathroom in the room, to change. I came out in a plain black T-shirt and white cargo shorts. Kyoya stared at me "what?" I asked and he sighed.

"So even outside of school you dress as a boy." I would have retorted to that, but my cellphone range. I checked the number and it was my nii-san, grinning I held up a fingure to kyoya so he'd wait and I answered my phone.

[Bonjourno?] I asked with a smile.

[Hey shizuo] a deep rough voice answered. _'yup defiantly my nii-san'_

[Nii-san~! Hello! How you doing?] I asked cheerfully [happy Valentines day~!] he hn'ed.

[Everything alright over there? There aren't any boy's after you are there?] he asked with a hint of murder when he said 'boys'. I laughed, and I guess he took that as a no. [good, because I won't let any boy near you until they have my approval.]

[So why are you calling nii-san?]

[the old man told me to say hello because hes stumped with work.] he yawned into the phone. I chuckled and asked him how everyone was over there, and thats when I heard people in the background. [SHUT UP TRASH!] I heard shuffling around, then I heard some yelling and some noises and then the phone call cut off.

I chuckled, then turned to kyoya who was eating one of the chocolates I made him "Sorry about that kyoya, I got a call from family back in italy." he nodded in understanding, still nibbling on the same chocolate piece, I went and sat next to him. "Do they taste good?" I asked as I gestured towards the chocolates.

"You didn't taste them?" he asked me as he took another one out, when I shrugged sheepishly he chuckled. He thought for a moment and got a glint in his eyes as he turned to me with one of those mischievous smiles. "Well then why don't you taste it?" he snapped a piece off and put it in his mouth, teasing me. When I went for a piece he moved it away and grabbed my chin and...he...then...kissed...me? My eyes widened as he moved my lips apart with his tongue and and stuck it in.

_'HOLY SHIT!'_ I screamed in my head as his tongue traveled everywhere in my mouth, I gripped his shirt and was going to push away but he held me by the waist to keep me in place. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my mouth as caressed my tongue with his. I could taste the chocolate he was eating earlier, and some faint traces coffee. Before he pulled away he slipped the piece of chocolate he had in his mouth into mine and pulled away grinning like he just had one of his satisfying battles.

"So, how did it taste?" he asked while smiling and his hand still on my waist. I couldn't answer him, I was stunned..._'k...kyoya...kissed...me?' _I felt my face grow hot as I stared at him. And the only thing running through my mind right now was _'why the _hell_ did kyoya just kiss me?'_

* * *

**YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOO~! (insert brook laugh) what will happen next i wonder~? ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey~! this one introduces another possible love interest with shizuo~! hopefully you could guess who it is~...and if not then i obviously am not good at dropping hints to save my own life...o_o...Don't you just love how gullible and dense shizuo is~? xD**

"Text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

[text]=italian

**Disclaimer~! i only own Shizuo and this fanfic...TA-HA~!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Snow fight! and who is 'Ran~ran~'?

Its that time of year for the snow to fall and stick to the floor. -sigh- I was standing in the cold in the court yard in school with tsuna, i-pin, lambo and reborn. Tsuna was complaining about the cold and was shivering his ass off as he tried to retain heat. And like tsuna I was freakin cold as well (And as usual I didn't show my discomfort), I've always hated the cold, especially snow because it can turn parts of your body black if exposed to the cold for to long. I've stopped avoiding kyoya after that whole valentines thing, he explained why he kissed me.

-Flashback~!-

**Third P.O.V**

Shizuo stared at kyoya who was staring at her with a smile. "...Kyoya why did you just kiss me?" she asked while tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. She waited for hibari to answer her as he was chewing on another piece of chocolate. He looked at her for a moment with raised eyebrows and eyes that had a hint of disbelief, hibari swallowed the chocolate as he pondered on what to say. Because it was pretty obvious that shizuo didn't know what was happening and decided to tell her a little lie, mostly because he really didn't want her to avoid him again.

"...Well, why not?" he said to her and inwardly face-palmed himself for the...well for the pretty stupid answer he gave her. When she seemed to get even more confused and she started to scoot away a bit, hibaris mind went into overdrive to find a suitable explanation for what he did. He then remembered something and took a deep breath as he turned to sit facing her fully. "We use to do it as children, so why not?" he smirked at shizuo's raised eyebrow.

"...We did?" shizuo asked more to herself then him as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Yes, Remember? When you wanted a piece of some candy that I had and I would try and give you some but you were to holding yourself up to the bars in the hole so you couldn't get it." honestly hibari didn't think she would buy this excuse because they were children after all so it was fine, but now they were older so he doubted she would believe that as his reason, "So I would stick it in my mouth and give it to you that way..." because yes, hibari did do that when he was little (He did know what he was doing even if shizuo didn't) hibari frowned a bit when shizuos brows furrowed at him, _'well I didn't really expect that to work. Because honestly who would believe-'_

"OH YEAH!" shizuo exclaimed with a face of realization, _'…..should I be concerned that she actually bought that or be happy because it means she wont avoid me?'_ hibari thought with a groan as he actually did face-palm. Shizuo didn't seem to notice as continued to talk about their childhood together "I remember now! We did eat candy like that when we were little huh? The candy's you brought me were always so Delicious! The candy in Italy isn't as good as the ones here, although their marshmallows are very sweet~" shizuo got an idea and took a piece of candy from under her bed that stored her candy sack, taking a strawberry pocky out she held it in her mouth and turned towards hibari.

Hibari looked up when he heard the noise she was making, his eyebrows shot up in surprise to see shizuo with a strawberry pocky in her mouth. '...she doesn't want me to...?' he thought as he looked at her, when he still didn't move she huffed and took the stick out of her mouth "C'mon kyo-chan! It's just like old times~" she grinned and plopped the stick into hibaris mouth while she took the other end and started to nibble on it. If shizuo was paying any attention then she would have noticed the slight tint of pink across hibaris face as he also started to eat his side, inching closer and closer to shizuo's face. When they reached each other hibari kissed her again, but this time shizuo didn't mind, mostly due to the fact that she just thought he was doing this because he wanted to do something they did as kids._ 'This is fine, after all we're just sharing a treat~' _she thought with a smile as she pulled back, she looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for dinner so she dragged hibari downstairs so he would eat with them.

-End flashback~!-

**Shizuo's P.O.V.**

I was interrupted from my thoughts as me and tsuna came upon, well naturally Gokudera and yamamoto, but also Dino and ryohei._ 'oh. I haven't seen dino since he came to see futa about some ranking or other...' _I thought as I looked around the school.

"Huh?! What's everybody doing here?!" tsuna yelled in surprise, I nodded my head in agreement at the question. Although, I have a feeling reborn has something to do with this.

"We were waiting for you." dino replied with a smile, at both mine (Which is a slightly raised brow) and tsunas curious stares at him, reborn told us that apparently they called us out today. "We thought we should play with the kids once in a while." dino said with a smile to tsuna.

"If you think about it, the 10th is always the one taking care of the kids." gokudera chirpped in with a smile.

"At least on a day like this, we could give you a hand." yamamoto said also with a smile.

"you should've asked sawada!" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna seemed so touched that the others wanted to help, I let a small smile escape my lips at their thoughtfulness. _'well, it looks like tsuna can get a break then.' _but to bad our hope was totally dashed with the next things that came out of their mouths.

"If were gonna do something, it should definite;y be a snowball fight." Gokudera said while tossing a snowball up and down.

"Oh! That sounds exciting!" yamamoto agreed eagerly.

"One packed snowball coming right up~" dinos grinned while making said snowball.

"FIGHT!? MUSIC TO MY EARS!" Ryohei exclaimed while punching the air really fast.

_'…...They just wanted an excuse for a snowball fight didn't they?'_ I thought with a faltered smile. -sigh- oh well. Yamamoto said something about making teams, thats when reborn popped out, with a samurai armor getup, saying that he already made the teams. "...You planned something like this to happen didn't you reborn?" I asked as I slumped my shoulders. _'why is it whenever I have a day off from committee I get caught up in reborns antics?'_

"I put a lot of thoughts into making sure the teams are balanced out and had to stay up all night. I didn't get that much sleep." he then pointed to his eyes "Look at my eye bags" and true enough there they were, but then again he could have painted those on seeing as he looked well rested earlier.

"Whats with this plan of yours thats making me feel so guilty!?" tsuna yelled in disbelief at reborns stunt. Everyone agreed with whatever reborn put down for teams. Tsuna complained some more but gave up after seeing that no one really cared. Turns out that yamamoto, tsuna, futa, and i-pin were on one team wearing white scarfs. And gokudera, dino, ryohei, and lambo were on the other wearing red scarfs. I noticed that I wasn't on a team _'does that mean im not apart of this?'_ I thought hopefully at the chance to go back home and sleep in my warm bed. _'then why the hell am I here?'_

"Wait a second, reborn-san!" and there goes gokudera complaining already, "Why am I on a different team than the 10th?!" he questioned the hitman.

"That's a mystery." reborn said with a 'what-can-you-do?' face. Gokudera was in shock. "There are special rules for today. It's a battle for leon." he said ignoring gokuderas outburst while holding up leon. Seems both teams have 30 minutes to fight for a shining leon ball, and the one holding him after the 30 minutes is the winner. Everyone agreed to the rules with a smile. _'why is everyone smiling today?'_ I thought in wonder. "It doesn't matter how many times you're hit with the snow ball, but you're out if you lose consciousness." he paused then resumed, "Okay, both teams go and dig a trench and make some snowballs. It'll start in 30 minutes." he announced and both teams went and started to build their forts. Seeing as they were busy with that I turned to reborn.

"So, reborn why am I here if im not on any team?" I asked with a sigh, looking around the school with an uninterested face about the snowball fight.

He smirked at me, "You'll see shizuo-san" he then turned his attention back to the two groups building forts.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

* * *

"Lets start then." reborn announced as I sat in a chair wrapped in a warm blanket sipping hot chocolate that reborn brought for me.

"Got it." yamamoto said with a small smirk as he had his back against the wall.

"Even if though its a game, im still nervous..." tsuna said with a slightly paled face.

On the other side I could hear gokudera yelling at lambo. "Idiot cow. Dont get tired of playing already! You'll freeze to death!"

"How shall we begin?" dino mused. Thats when reborn blew this horn thing, and for a while no on did anything. No one wanted to make the first move.

"If we go out now, we'll be easy targets." yamamoto said "We have to be careful about moving closer." oh wow, that was a smart thing to say. _'well, as the saying goes, never judge a book by its cover...' _after a while more ryohei seemed to be getting antsy and got up and ran forward in a boxing position.

"IF WE DON'T GO AFTER THE ULTIMATE GOAL, WE WONT BE ABLE TO WIN!" he yelled as he ran. I looked towards dino and gokudera, their faces tell me that they thought ryohei was an idiot. Yamamoto got up and threw in his signature baseball form, but ryohei punched the fast snowball into smithereens. Saying something about it being to slow and it was something like a marshmallow to his 'ultimate strength'. _'speaking of marshmallows I could use some in this coco...' _I thought as I looked down at my cup. Everyone marveled at ryoheis strength, and yamamoto started to throw more at him but each was crushed by the equally strong and fast fists.

"I definitely want the ranking for those two." futa said with glee, tsuna said no and told him that they needed to support yamamoto for the moment. But it didn't work at all as ryohei just punched those to. "I can't believe that Deva-kings is related to kyoko-nee..." futa said while sweat dropping. Honestly I couldn't either. Dino looked impressed by ryohei, I couldn't tell what gokudera was feeling. Ryohei was slowly advancing and thats when i-pin went up. Dino tried to throw a snowball at her, but somehow it went in the completely opposite direction._ 'how the hell did he even manage that?'_ I thought in wonder, honestly that kinda impressive if you can some how throw a snowball in the complete opposite direction that you were facing.

Thats when my phone rang the 'Simple and clean' song made by utada hikaru. I pulled it out and checked the number and saw that it was a number I didn't recognize. I pondered on whether or not to answer, I thought it wouldn't hurt to answer so I did. "Hello?" I said in my monotone voice.

[….?...Shi-chan~?] I raised an eyebrow at the italian and narrowed my eyes at the nickname that only a few should know. [hello~? This is Shizuo's phone~number right~?] the voice asked. It was male and sounded playful.

[yes, this is shizuo. And who is this?] I asked as I sipped the last of my chocolate, then went to refill it. (Reborn had a whole beaker full of it on an electric stove)

[SHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~! 333] the male exclaimed. I winced at the loudness and pulled the phone away from my ear. [Shi-chan~! How~are~you~?]

[…..who is this?] I asked with a deadpan.

[Shi-chan its me~! Don't tell me you already forgot your best~friend~!] he sounded a little sad. I heard gokudera yelling something and some explosions of his dynamite but payed no attention to it, instead I was trying to figure out who this was. When I didn't answer the voice sounded sadder [Shi-chan I can't believe you already forgot me~!] he whined [well~ it has been a few years since we've talked~! I'll give you a hint~! My name that you call me by starts with an 'R' and you say it twice~!]

_'it starts with an 'r', I say it twice as a nickname for him, and its been a while that I've talked to him...'_ I thought for a moment. Well lets see, seeing as hes italian...or speaking italian then iv'e met him when I was living with gramps...its a boy...he sound way to happy for his own good...and his nickname started with an 'r' that I said twice. My face light up in realization and disbelief as I gasped. [Ran-Ran?!] I exclaimed and I could practically hear the smile on his face widen.

[Yeeeeeeeeees~?] he said playfully.

[RAN-RAN~! DIO'S MIO ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST TALKED TO YOU!] holy crap it was ran-ran! He was a friend of mine when I was in italy, he was always eating candy whenever I saw him. In fact I met him while I was at a candy store with grandpa once, seeing as I didn't know what was good ran-ran recommended some to me, after that we hung out and payed together. I shraed my candy with him just like when me and kyoya would. He seemed very surprised for some reason? I thought that maybe they don't do it in Italy? Well regardless ran-ran did the same with me after a few times of sharing like that.

[Hahahaha~! I went to see you because I was in the neighborhood only to find out that you left! And no one will tell me where you went~!] he complained, I chuckled as I heard some bullet noises? _'probably reborn doing something to tsuna again.' _then some more explosions and yelling_ 'thats gokudera...'_ but I continued to ignore whatever was going on in the contest as I decided to focus on my second best-friend ever that I made while in Italy. [nenene~! Shi-chan seeing as no one wants to tell me where you went, and they may have a good reason for it I think~?, then tell me how you've been~!] he chuckled into the phone.

[oh well you see i've been-] I was interrupted as I saw a large shadow being cast over me, I looked up to see if it was going to rain and to my horror I saw a giant ass enzio asleep. [CHE CAZZO STA SUCCENDENDO?!] I screeched as I looked around, _'holy shit what the fuck happened when I was talking to ran-ran?!'_ I thought in shock as I looked around to see dino and yamamoto stuck in a giant snowball, dinos men allover the place looking dead, lambo looked like hes charred by gokuderas dynamite, Gokudera was next to futa as bianchi (When the hell did she even get here?!) who was in a chinese kind of getup with googles running up to him, causing gokudera to pass out, thats when enzio fell down and landed on all of them. Leon was now a toy car as tsuna ran after him, and the person who picked up leon was kyoya?...[ran-ran...i uh...i gotta go...] I said as I closed my cell phone.

"HIBARI-SAN?!" tsuna freaked out.

"What is this?" he held up leon "And that giant turtle?" he asked as he looked at said turtle then noticed me and he smirked at me.

"um...Ummm...!" tsuna seemed confused as to why kyoya even needed a reason to be here. As if he read tsunas mind he answered with a small sadistic smile.

"It snowed, so I was thinking of having a snow fight." he answered coolly. Wow thats a surprise, I didn't know kyoya liked to play in the snow to. "Thought," he started getting my our attention again "I just want to arbitrarily hit a bunch of targets." he said with a nod, 'ah, there we go. That sound more like kyoya.' -sigh- why can't he just act like a normal teen? "We met here because of fate. I guess i'll make you my target for today." he said while holding up a cowering leon who changed back into a ball shape. Tsuna was freaking out about kyoyas suggestion. Kyoya made it seem like he was going to throw leon as tsuna grabbed something to shield himself with but instead kyoya just dropped leon as he passed tsuna and walked over to me with a bored expression. "Or so I thought. But I have my duty as the leader of the prefects to do, i'll see you again." he stated as he arrived to me and picked me up as I was still curled into my blanket and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oi! Hibari dont treat me like a sack of potatoes!" I protested as he started to walk away from everyone to the reception room. He 'hn'ed me as he opened the door and headed inside, which by the way was pretty warm, and I pouted. I was gonna talk to dino and see if he liked my chocolates, not to mention I wanted to see if he knew if grandpa and nii-san liked them or not. Kyoya dumped me on the couch as he got the stuff to make hot-chocolate out. "You have chocolate in here?" I asked bewildered, he turned his head to me with a raised eyebrow.

"...well yes. Why wouldn't I?" he said as he looked at me like was stupid for asking. I frowned at him as he turned back to make it, and then he sat next to me as he waited for it to brew. An explosion was heard from outside, and kyoya looked startled for a moment before turning to me with a questioning look.

"Probably reborn doing something, don't worry about it." I said casually as I laid back into the couch. He nodded his head in understanding before he to laid back. It was silent, with the exception of the brewing sound, as we both stared at nothing. I shivered and wrapped myself in the blanket even more.

"Cold?" kyoya asked. When I nodded he turned so his legs were on the couch and then pulled me towards him getting the blanket that was under the small table and wrapped it around us both as he laid down on the couch with me on his chest. He yawned as he put his head on top of mine "...I've always wanted to do this..." he murmured. And I raised a brow at him.

"Why?"

"..."

"..."

"...?."

"..."

"...Kyoya?" I whispered.

"..zzzZzZzZZZzzZz..." he fell asleep, I suppressed a chuckle at seeing at how fast he could fall asleep. _'well, he did always fall asleep easily when we talked during when we were kids.'_ although as cute and childish he looked I could only think about one thing right now...well two actually the first was when i'll be able to see ran-ran again. The second was when and if I'll be getting my hot chocolate.

* * *

**I shall see you next chapter~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not part of the story but hey~! still good...ish. well i finally made shizuo wear a dress~! shes on my profile, so if you want you can go take a look~!**

**HikariNoTenshin-san**: mhm~! and your review made me laugh so much and im not sure why~! x3

**Rikkai and hyotei lover**: well isn't that why we love shizuo? because shes so freakin dense?! xD

"Text"=normal

_'Text'_=thoughts

[text]=Italian

**Disclaimer~! i don't own khr or 'lost at sea' by zedd~! i only own my oc~! and this story...fanfic...thing...**

* * *

Chapter 9: Festival~! Part 1

It's been a few weeks since the snowball fight (More like battle but what ever) and so far, Yamamoto received training from reborn and got a bat that if swung fast enough can turn into a sword (Tsuna was horrified), tsuna helped defend a dojo with Ryohei (even if it was 10 years later I-pin who actually did it), the ten year bazooka mad a malfunction causing adult lambo to come here but ended up in a child form of his self (It was kinda funny), then we went to the zoo because reborn wanted to get a pet for tsuna (I suggested a cat for tsuna but reborn said no) and ended up with a lion for tsuna which he later had to return, then kyoya got an illness (?) that makes him weak near sakura's from doctor shamal because everyone was having a battle for the best sakura viewing spot, after that school started and I met the most _ANNOYING_ mofioso boss...and I mean I was trying to encourage kyoya to fucking bite this 'naito longchamp' to death so he'd _shut up_! Anyway, turns out his familia has a special bullet called the desolation bullet, its pretty much makes you so depressing that people feel sorry for you. It was really pathetic to watch, then the dumbass tried to shoot kyoya with it! Of course kyoya deflected the bullet and proceeded to bite him and tsuna to death. (Why tsuna? Because he was being dragged around by naito trying to find a club to join.)

well thats not all that happened, I've been seeing Dino a lot more lately and im talking to Ran-Ran more as well, im starting to think dino's sick because he always has a red face around me. I haven't told kyoya about him thought, last time I did he didn't want me to even speak to dino...which ended up with me punching him in the face...-couch cough- and since he reacts like that towards dino then theres no way im telling him about ran-ran! Well it's school hours right now and our class is trying to figure out what we're going to do for the festival. Right now its between a cafe and a play.

"...ki!...SAKI!...KUROSAKI!" someone yelled at me as I lazily put my attention to them. The whole class was looking at me with determined looks, _'? what the hell?'_ I look over at tsuna and he was gesturing towards the front. Raising an eyebrow I look at the front to see what it was, it was our class president looking straight at me. "Kurosaki-kun! You're the only one who hasn't voted!" it was hana, she was pointing at something on the board and I looked at it. Apparently the cafe and play were at a tie, and I was the tie breaker. _'…..but I don't care...'_ I thought with a frown. "Well?" she asked. -sigh- might as well.

"...uhm...i...don't care..." I said in my usual monotone and looked back out the window.

"WE SHOULD DO A MAID CAFE RIGHT KUROSAKI?!" some of the boy's yelled at me.

"WHAT?! NO! KUROSAKI-SAMA WOULD LIKE TO DO A PLAY SO HE CAN SHOW ALL OF HIS GLORY!" my fan-club, and most of the girls, yelled back at the boys. Then they started to argue over themselves about who was right. Honestly this next thing that came out of my mouth was a joke and I didn't expect anyone to take it seriously at all.

"Why don't we just do a cafe where the boys dress up as 'cute' girls so its unique or something?" and everyone looked at me. _'…..oh shit...' _then they all grinned as they looked at me._ 'hooooooooooooly shit...' _I started to get up and was inching towards the door but some of the boys blocked it. They all had a dangerous glint in their eye's. I narrowed my eyes at them "Why are you looking at me like that?" then they all took a step forward towards me-except for tsuna, yamamoto, and gokudera who all seemed a bit frightened-and readied their hands as if to catch me. _'Im seriously considering to jump out that window right now' _I thought as I eyed the only open window at the moment.

"Thats a great idea Kurosaki~!" someone cooed at me, "Seeing kurosaki in a dress might not be so bad, ne guy's~?" one of the boys said and they all nodded, holy fuck even the fangirls did._'...looks like the window it is' _and with that thought I ran towards said window intending to jump, "DON'T LET KUROSAKI ESCAPE!" hana yelled like she was commanding an army, and said army jumped at me trying to grab me. I dodged all of them and was so close to the window...UNTIL FUCKING REBORN POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE AND TRIPPED ME! And because of that they got me and dragged me away for measurements.

* * *

"Am I allowed to kill the students at my school dino?" I asked as I face planted on my bed, not even bothering to change out of my uniform, and groaned. Because holy crap those fan girls can be vicious when they want to be. They almost tore my uniform off, but I managed to tell them my sizes and measurements before they even got the measuring tape out. They were disappointed about not being able to 'see me in my shirtless glory' but I was happy, I got to keep my shirt on~!

Dino thought for a moment, and looked at me from the floor with a slightly shocked face before laughing. "No you can't Shizuo-chan!" he chuckled some more at my disappointed grunt, "Why do you want to anyways?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side. If your wondering why hes here, its because he said he wanted to hang out with me so he was invited to sleep over, and as always hes sleeping in my room. I told him about the festival and how I have to dress like a girl, his grin grew wider as his eyes sparkled with excitement! "OH COOL! I can't wait to see you dressed as a girl shizu-chan~!" he exclaimed while throwing his arms up like a child.

"Dino your coming?" I said in mild alarm, what if kyoya see's him? Holy shit kyoya will try and bite him to death because for some odd reason he seems to hate dino even if hes never met him! But dino sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Probably not, I have work I have to do in italy." he said with a long sigh. _'oh, well that'll take care of the whole making him and kyoya not meet at all' _I thought with a smile, and I kinda don't want dino to see me in a dress for some odd reason. And I also don't want kyoya to see as well, hopefully he wont patrol around my area...i can only pray. Mama called us down for dinner so we both got up, I ushered dino out because I still need to change out of my uniform. When I was done I walked down stares to eat, I noticed that out tables grown since I first came here.

"Shi-kun, I heard about what your class was doing from tsu-kun. Hopefully I can make it in time with lambo-chan and i-pin so we could see you!" my aunt said with a smile. -sigh- hopefully lambo will stay out of trouble. We started eating and like usual lambo and i-pin were fighting over food, reborn was quizzing tsuna on some homework, bianchi...well was being bianchi, futa was trying to mend the peace between lambo and i-pin, mama was laughing at how lively it was, and me...well I was trying to get dino to stop spilling his food.

"Oh! That remonds me shi-kun, you got a package from Italy earlier. Its in the living room on the couch." mama said. I nodded and thanked her before turning to dino.

"Dino you really are clumsy without your men around huh?" I said with a sigh. Dino flustered for a bit before pouting.

"I am not!" he whined as he again tried to pick up a piece of fish but failed as he used too much force and it split between the chopsticks. He stared at it like it had betrayed him and I cocked a knowing eyebrow at him. He turned to me with a sheepish grin, I rolled my eyes at him with a huff. "Im just not use to these chopsticks yet!" he defended himself.

"mhm, whatever you say dino." I shook my head at him before I took a piece of his food and held it up to his mouth. His face went really red as he stared at the food. "...Well?...open up Dino." he looked at me like I was crazy so I was force to treat him like a child since he didn't eat it. I shot out my hand and grasped his nose squeezing it tightly. He yelped and thats when I stuck the food in his mouth, then shut it as he chewed it while still looking at me with the reddest face i've ever seen. I picked up another piece of food and held it up to his mouth,_ 'its not good to waste so much food'_ I thought as he ate it without complaining this time, his eyes went everywhere but in my direction. I noticed that the table went quiet, so I turned to look at the others. They were all staring at me for some reason. Mama and bianchi had a slight smile with a tint of blush on their cheeks, reborn was smirking, tsuna was bug-eyed and gawking at us with a red face, i-pin and lambo was looking at me curiously. Cocking an eyebrow at them I decided to ask why it seems as thought they just saw a god or something, "...what?"

"Oh my! Shi-kun I didn't know~!" mama said with a giggle. _'huh?'_

"Well that explains a few things." bianchi nodded her head. _'What? Explains what?' _I thought in cinfusion.

"eheheheheee..." tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

"Reborn, I must say even im surprised by this. If anyone I thought it would have been hibari." reborn commented with a sly grin on his face. Okay now im totally fucking lost here. "Nevermind Shizuo, its an...inside joke" reborn stated as went to put his dishes in the sink to wash. So did everyone else, including a flustered dino, after a few minutes of looking at me with accepting eyes? Before I could ask my phone rang playing 'lost at sea' by zedd

_I was a boat drifting out into sea~__  
_

_ I had nothing but pieces of thoughts  
_

_ of the hope that you would see me.  
_

_ And I was a stone thrown away from land~  
_

_ but thousands and thousands of miles  
_

_ away from reaching your hand_

The waves that crashed upon,

_ the rocks that you were  
_

_ trying to walk along  
_

_ And in my head I,  
_

_ heard them play your song/a  
_

_ for you and me~  
_

_ The waves that crashed upon,  
_

_ the rocks that you were  
_

_ trying to step along  
_

_ And in my head I,  
_

_ heard them play your/a song  
_

_ for you and me-_

_ 'oh thats ran-rans song.' _I thought as I flipped open the phone [Hey ran-ran~] I greeted as I got up and put my plates in the sink, mama gestured that she would do them and I silently thanked her. I went into the living room and got my package then started to head up stairs when he answered back.

[Hey shi-chan~] he sang happily [so, did your class decided what they were going to do~?]

[uhg, yes. We're doing a cafe.] I grimaced. Honestly I was kidding so they really shouldn't have taken it seriously.

[hmm~? You don't sound~happy~?] he said playfully as I heard a plastic bag open on his end.

[ugh, of course not. I have to wear a dress...i hate dresses...] I mumbled that last part. I heard him laughing at the other end, I pouted [Ran-ran! Don't laugh at me!]

[uwa~Sorry~sorry~!] he chuckle again [uwaaaaaaa~your such a tomboy Shi-chan~!] he teased me and I huffed, he laughed again [okay okay~! Im sorry for laughing Shi-chan~! I wish I could see that though~ to bad I have things I need to do~] I could see him pouting.

[not in your life herbivore!] I chuckled out.

[….? Did you just call me a herbivore?] he asked in amusement. _'oh...did I just call him that? Goddammit kyoya!'_ [if anything I am not a herbivore! I am a-]

[A marshmallow monster, that lives on sugar and sweats.] I finished for him. We both laughed, and then I yawned.

[oh~? It must be late there ne?] I heard him sigh but I now he was smiling, [sorry for keeping you up, its what?...11:00 pm?] I looked at the clock and it said 23:00, I hummed as I yawned again. [alright, i'll talk to you tomorrow] he said [Buona notte Shizuo, e hanno un piacevole sogno.] he said softly.

[Buona notte a voi di, Ran-ran.] I said back before hanging up and laying down. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

"come on kurosaki-san! Let us see!" hana yelled in front of the changing area for the boy's with her hands on her hips. Shizuo decided to wait to change so no one would see her scars, that and she was trying to put it off as long as possible. "KUROSAKI! COME ON ITS ALMOST OPENING TIME!" she yelled in frustration.

"...fine" shizuo droned out, as she stepped out and everyone gasped. She was wearing a two piece dress, the top layer was a cream colored dress that was open I in the front all the way down and had no sleeves on it and was held up by being tied behind her neck, the under piece was pure white and the sleeves hung on her arms lightly. There was a silver sash around her waist commenting her hair (That was tamed and fashioned a bit), at the bottom of her outer dress was a white bubbly kind of pattern that faded as it went upwards, the hem was a petal kinda of pattern and it reached down to her shins. The under dress reached just past the outer layer and was rimmed with small frills. Her shoes were small heeled and was the same color as her outer dress and had the same pattern at the tip, there were vine like patterns of silver that made it look like it grew around her feet, under her bust (Which didn't have any wrapping around it and people just thought she stuffed her bra for the effect) was a small silver-white ribbon that went all the way around and tied into a small neat bow in the front. She put some make up around the areas where her scars would show to hide them, and then a light amount of lipstick and eyeshadow. "Better?"

"KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII~!" the girls screeched out. The boy's all had blushes on their faces.

"Shizuo you look so pretty!" yamamoto commented with a giant blush. Gokudera nodded next to him. These two were wearing waiter outfits because the girls refused to have them in a dress, (well that and gokudera wouldn't put one on).

Tsuna nodded in agreement, he was wearing a dress. In fact he was wearing an 'alice in wonderland' kind of dress. He looked adorable with that bow in his hair.

Hana was brimming with glee, she clenched her fists tightly "WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS FOR SURE!" she yelled and everyone hollered with agreement. Well it seems the winning class gets to go on a trip to a place of their choice that was in the school budget. "ALRIGHT! PLACES EVERYONE!" she clapped her hands and she and kyoko dragged me with them to where all the guys are to wait for whoever their gonna serve. _'this is gonna be a loooooooooong 4 day_

_s...'_ -sigh-

After a good 20 minutes it was pretty clear that the top waitresses were Shizuo and Tsuna. The favorite thing to order was the strawberry sunday and cheesecake. Even if shizuo didn't smile or even show any emotion, she was still a favorite for her looks. Tsuna was deemed adorable and since he's wearing a wig nobody noticed, when he almost trips instead of getting angry at him the people coo at him and say its cute when he does that. So far people have been trying to figure out who 'this clumsy girl' really is in school. _'wont they be surprised...'_ shizuo thought absentmindedly as he picked up the food plates from a table.

And thats when hell was release, someone thought it was a good idea to get a little handy with shizuo. In turn shizuo round-house kicked him, sending him flying out the window that leads into the hallway. When the mans friends complained she punched one in the throat then tripped him to make him slam on his back, then she brought her leg down hard onto his stomach. Dodging the other man who tried to grab her, she elbowed him in the gut making him bend down. Then grabbing his head he brought his head down onto her oncoming knee, hearing a satisfied cracking noise from the mans nose. She dropped him quickly so blood wouldn't get on the dress that was given to her by her dear grandfather.

They groaned and looked up at her from the floor. She crossed her arms and stared down at them She pulled out her armband to show them "I have personally 'bitten you' so you will not move." she walked to the door and called out. In just a few moments four committee members were there she then turned around, not even looking at the men she beat down. "Take care of them, and report this to hibari so he can punish them as he likes: 'For disturbing the peace of nami-chuu, harassing multiple females here, and fighting back against a committee member. And I have 'bitten' them a bit because they fought back." she paused for a moment for the one in charge of the four to get it down, after that he gestured for the three to carry the men to hibari. They saluted then left with them, she turned around and went back to her job.

* * *

**See you in part 2~! x3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part two~! Read it AS IF YOU WERE TO DIE!**

"Text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

[text]=italian

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Festival~! Part 2

Its the second day of the festival, and as usual i'm the one who has to serve the most because im popular. So far I have bitten numerous people to death for various reasons. Most of the time they were men who were trying to 'cop-a-feel', my foot mad fast friends with their faces and necks. Each one was sent to kyoya to face his punishment. Other then that it was minor issues, like some guy trying to sell my photo to people in the hallway (My fan club took care of him), crowding, running in the halls, disturbing the peace and Etc.

"Shi-kun~!" I looked back to see mama at the door with lambo and i-pin, walking over to them I did the...'greeting'...that hana made us say.

"Welcome master's, please let me lead you to a table for I am at your service." I said with a bow. Mama chuckled and lambo said something about him being great and whatnot. We were suppose to say that cheerfully with a smile and a blush, but I managed to convince them for me not to do that. I lead mama to a table near the window as she sat lambo and i-pin down. "So what will you have mama?" I asked while getting a notebook out.

"hmmm?" she hummed in joy as she looked through our list, "Well what do you recommend Shi-kun?" she giggled at me.

"Well, people seem to like our strawberry cheesecake and sundays..." I thought out loud while tapping my chin. _'I guess people really like strawberry flavored things?' _I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention to lambo who seemed to be staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Yes lambo? Is there something wrong?" I asked as I went down to his level.

"Shizu-nii! You look so pretty!" he said with a toothy grin, and I chuckled at him as I thanked him.

"So do you all want a strawberry sunday?" mama smiled and nodded her head.

"If its not to much trouble shi-kun" she said as she handed me the menus. I nodded me head and went to the kitchen, only to hear a loud 'boom!' sound from the hallway. _'what the hell?'_ I thought as I walked over. I peeked out to see gokudera with his goddam dynamite out looking pretty pissed off. Looking over in front of him was a third year boy who was down for the count as he was surrounded by friends. Behind gokudera was a freaking out tsuna, whos dress was slightly torn and he looked to be on the verge of tears, who saw me and launched himself at me. "...Tsuna?" I asked as he held onto me for dear life.

"These scumbags were leering at the 10th shizuo-san!" gokudera hissed out as he readied some more dynamite to throw at the guy's. I looked down to tsuna who was trembling a bit and he hid his face into my dress.

"We just wanted to know her number!" one of them said, the others agreed with small 'yeahs'.

"You grabbed juudaime by the wrist and pulled him down!" gokudera growled out angrily. "As juudaimes right-hand-man I shall eradicate you from the earth!" he yelled as he threw the bombs at them. _'…..i see...' _and with that I lead tsuna inside into the cooking area. _'well, gokudera can handle them well enough.'_ I saw yamamoto making some rice balls. He waved at me and got up, when he saw tsuna his smile turned into a concerned line.

"What happened?" he asked as he got a chair for tsuna to sit down.

"Some guy's wanted tsunas number or something, im guessing tsuna tried to get away from them but they seemed persistent." I stated giving yamamoto a knowing look. He furrowed hi eyebrows and knelt in front of tsuna.

"You ok tsuna?" he asked

"mhm, it was just...kinda scary..." he mumbled as he looked to the floor. -sigh- poor tsuna, I bent down and patted his back so he'd look up at me. I handed him a tray filled with strawberry sunday's, he looked at it for a moment then at me with a questioning look.

"Mama's here, and I think she'd like to see you since she already saw me." I said as I went out the door. I heard tsuna get up, he walked past me with a smile as he headed towards mama's table. I walked out side of the classroom to see that gokudera had finished up, he asked for tsuna and I told him he was fine and that he was in side. After he left I turned to the beaten up body's of the men, I shook my head._ 'I need some air or something.'_ I thought as I walked past the body's (Stomping on one of their stomach as I passed) and headed outside.

Then my phone rang that familiar song that tells me it's Ran-ran. [Hey ran-ran~] I cooed.

[Shi-chaaaaaaaan~!] he greeted [So? How the festival?] he asked as I heard him opening something.

I chuckled, [Ran-ran are you eating candy? Isn't it night time over there?] I asked with a grin. I heard him pout.

[Hey! Don't change the subject~!]

[haha! Sorry, sorry. Its fine, but I hate wearing the dress tho. I like the dress, just not to wear.] I explained as I walked past a haunted house themed class. I heard some giggling from ran-ran's side, it sounded female. I felt a pang in my heart for some reason. [Shi-chan?]

[Ran-ran do you have some women over?] I asked, [because it sounds like there are...] I stated.

He didn't answer right away, when he did he had his playful voice on [Juuuuust a sleep over~!] he cooed.

[…..oh...i didn't know you still did those. Aren't you to old for those?] I asked with a brow raised even if he couldn't see me. ((**A/N**: SHIZUO! YOU DENSE MO-!)) I heard him do his humming that say's 'why-don't-you-find-out~?' -sigh- freaking ran-ran. [here ran-ran i'll call you later okay? I don't want to deprive you of sleep okay?]

[-sigh- alriiiiiiiight~] he sounded sad but perked up quickly [See ya later~!] and with that he hung up.

I smiled as I put my phone away as I reached out side, I looked around before putting my hands up to cup my voice "OI!" I yelled at some committee members that were passing by, they stopped and looked at me. "There are some guy's next to the cafe that were disturbing the peace and damaged school property." I stated as I walked up to them "Go and get them."

"...And who are you?" the shortest one said with a sneer. The other two looked at him in horror, while I just raise an unimpressed brow. Everyone on the committee knows about me, mostly because im always seen around kyoya, but seeing as this one is sneering at me... "Don't you know telling committee members what to do is against the school rules?" he smirked at me "And the punishment for that is to be beaten" he said smugly while cracking his knuckles. _'it seems this one Is new...'_ I smirked at him _'Funny how this weak herbivore thinks he can threaten me' _but before the man could take a step, one of the two other members made him bow to me.

"WE'RE SO SORRY SHIZUO-SAN!" the two of them yelled. The shortest looked confused at what was happening.

"Y-YOU SEE THIS ONE IS NEW TO THE COMMITTEE!" one said as the other nodded furiously. They were pale and sweating a bit.

_'well there goes my entertainment...'_-sigh- "Fine, but make sure he knows his superiors alright?" I asked as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. They nodded and ushered the shortest on away so they could go get the men I mentioned. Now I'm officially bored, I'd go and see kyoya but the class confiscated my normal clothing so I wouldn't change back into it. _'So I guess i'll just look around the school, ne?'_ I thought as I walked in a random direction.

"Shizuo?" I froze mid-step_. 'why?...Why does it seem like hes always here when I don't want him to be~?'_ I complained in my mind as I turned to face kyoya-is that a blush I see on his face?

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

Hibari was walking and patrolling the school, punishing each and every rule breaker there was to find. He heard a loud 'Boom!' from inside the school, he stopped and scowled at the thought that someone was damaging _his_ school! _His_ nami-chuu! So with a set mind to bite whoever did that to death he started to walk in that direction. As he did he spotted three of his members talking to a girl in a cream colored dress. She had white hair but thought nothing of it, thinking that it was just one of the many cosplayers in school. And with that thought he turned to leave until he heard the members yell.

"WE'RE SO SORRY _SHIZUO_-SAN!"

he halted in shock at what he heard, _'….shizuo?'_ he asked and blinked as he turned his head towards said person. He took in the uninterested posture, the pointed ears, the height (minus the heels) and the faces of the two terrified members. Realizing that it was in-fact shizuo, in a dress no less, hibaris mind went ballistic with thoughts of her running through his head. (Some of them weren't very appropriate) he swallowed hard, feeling his face heat up got him out of his 'imagination', he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. _'…..I can't believe I thought like a herbivore.'_ he scolded himself for letting his imagination go wild for a mere second. He tried to harden his face back to his usual one, he walked towards shizuo when he saw her starting to leave.

"Shizuo?" he asked, just in case it wasn't her, and when she turned around he knew that there was a blush forming on his face. Shizuo looked beautiful in a dress, it made her exotic traits stand out even more then usual.

"...Hey kyoya..." shizuo said with a small wave, "How's the festival going for you?" hibari gave her the 'what-do-you-think?' look. "Ah...Right, crowds..." she murmured. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly then sighed. Neither of them said anything as they both didn't really know what to do right now. Shizuo then got an idea "...Kyoya..." she began and hibari gave her his full attention. "Do you want to be my partner for the dance part at the end of the festival?"

Hibaris eyes widened a bit at the request. Dance party? She wanted to go with him? His heart thumped loudly in his chest, inwardly he was kinda happy that she would ask him but then he remembered something _'she probably meant as friend's...didn't she?'_ he thought grimly. He thought about it, on one hand he would get an excuse to be with shizuo, on the other hand he would have to dance with a crowd of herbivores.

"Kyoya?" shizuo asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. Hibari flinched as he came back from his thoughts, he narrowed his eyes at her, he hated when he couldn't feel her presence. "Is that a no?...well if you don't want to I can always ask someone else..." she said as she turned around, she didn't notice the darken face hibari got when she mentioned 'someone else'. "...Maybe Dino would like to go with me...well if he's not busy. Im pretty sure the teacher said we are allowed to invite someone not from the school to the dance..." she mumbled under her breath, but hibari heard it and he was not going to let a herbivore take shizuo to the dance.

_'Over that herbivore's dead body!'_ he though angrily and marched up and grabbed her hand so she would turn around. "No, I will go with you to the dance. No herbivore will get near you, understand." he stated with grit teeth to shizuo. She looked blankly at him before smiling and nodding, "Good...now then..." he said with a smirk, causing shizuo to narrow her eyes at him. "...i heard from a few underlings that you're class is doing a cafe? Am I correct?" his smirk turned into a full out grin.

_'Dammit!' _she thought then sighed, _'well he would have found out sooner or later...'_ she resigned to her fate and nodded, "I'm guessing that you want me to take you there?" shizuo cursed when hibari nodded. "...fine..." she huffed out as she lead him to her class. When she arrived at her class she was met with a loud yell from tsuna.

"GET MORE STRAWBERRY'S FOR THE CAKE AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" oh...tsuna's in dying will mode.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera exclaimed in excitement towards tsunas dying will. Yamamoto was just laughing saying something about this being fun. Shizuo and hibari side-stepped to the side letting tsuna run out the classroom in only his boxers. _'….their hearts today...' _she thought with a chuckle.

"Hey!" she announced and everyone looked at her, "We have another customer!" she then pointed at hibari who seemed really bored at the moment, because he was looking else where, and yawned.

"BASTARD!" Gokudera yelled as he got out his dynamite.

"Uh-oh, its hibari..." yamamoto mumbled as he got in an offensive form. They both had their gaurds up, ready for anything hibari might do. Said person had his tonfas out and had a smirk. Shizuo sighed as she went up to gokudera and smacked the dynamite out of his hands then turned towards hibari.

"Hibari, I brought you here because you asked to. I didn't bring you to fight anyone." she stated with mild irritation. She then turned her gaze to baka-dera and the baseball idiot. "Hey, I said he was a customer. Now get to it and do you jobs!" she snapped at them. They were debating and were going to argue (Well gokudera was anyways) but when shizuo glared at them they went back their places. With a sigh she turned back to hibari "This way _master_~" she said dully as she went over to a table that was away from the rest. Shizuo didn't notice the gulp he did and blush that went across his face when she said 'master'.

* * *

**Festival ending dance**

* * *

**Shizuo's P.O.V**

"Stupid dress..." I mumbled as I fingered it between my thumb and index finger. Apparently since the day isn't officially over yet, my class made me wear the dress until I go home to change. _'…..bastards...' _-sigh- I looked around, only to see boys starring at me? They all froze when they saw me looking at each of them, they kinda had that 'deer-caught-in-the-headlight' look. I thought that maybe they all realized something?..._'yeah right. At the same time? Not likely' _I thought. One of them stepped up to me, and all the boy's looked at him, they were expecting something.

"H...Hi." the boy said, if I remember correctly this is that man that tsuna told me about that challenged him for kyoko._ '….what was his name again? Something with a food?'_ I thought not really paying attention. He seemed to notice my lack of interest because he stood up straight and cleared his throat, he took a deep breath, "H-Hello! M-My name's M-Mochida-" he stuttered.

"OH! Your Baka Mochi-mochi!" I said uninterested doing an 'o' kinda face. "Your the one that tsuna got his hair ripped out?"_ 'Right, that was his name! Reborn told me about this guy'_ I nodded my head. I noticed that the boy's that were watching (and some girls) were snickering. Mochi was flustered and I saw the tick mark on his forehead.

"p...please don't call me that." he coughed into his hand as his face was either red from embarrassment or anger, couldn't really tell right now. "A-Anyway! I'd like to invite you to dance with me." he said confidently as he held out his hand. I cocked an eyebrow at him while never actually losing my bored face. He twitched, "If your wondering why the wondrous-" 'thats not the word I had in mind...' "-kendo captain has chosen you, its because only the elite should be together!" he declared.

I stared at him, I was trying to see if he was stupid or not. -sigh-_ 'it seems like this guy's an even bigger dumb ass then gokudera said he was.' _I crossed my arms (which probably wasn't a good idea seeing as it made my breast look even bigger) and stared at him, and just so Im clear not have to repeat my self I was going to tell him straightly. "No way." I bluntly stated.

He seemed offended that I didn't say yes. I already have a partner so why would I say yes? He seems a little angry, I gotta say...if he were a cat then he would probably be hissing right now. "What? Why not?" he stated angrily from being rejected. -sigh-

"Because I already have someone I'm going to dance with." I stated as I looked around for said person. I heard the people who were watching going 'ooooooooh~! REJECTED!' at the same time. Which only served to get him even more angrier then he was before. _'geez, Ego much?'_

"And who are you going with?" he demanded, I scoffed at him "Who could be better to go with you than me?!" he didn't seem to notice how everyone around us became really scared and was looking behind mochi, seeing as I saw some people move out of the way I could guess who it was.

"**Herbivore**." an icy voice said threateningly. Mochi froze and he paled considerably, slowly he turned around to see kyoya who was glaring at him. "What are you doing with her?" he growled out as he took a step forward, he got his tonfas out, and waited for his answer. "**Answer**."

"Oh, Hibari." I said as I looked from behind mochi's stature and waved at him. "Took you long enough, where were you?" I asked as I stepped around a very terrified mochi and stood next to kyoya.

"Patrolling." he said not taking his eyes off of mochi, he narrowed his eyes as he took another step. Mochi seemed to finally register that he hasn't answered kyoya yet.

"I...I w-was just..." he couldn't really answer him, he was _really_ terrified for his life right now. The other students didn't move as they wanted to see what would happen to mochi.

"He demanded to know who my dance partner was because I said no to him when he asked." I stated and yawned._ 'this is really boring...' _kyoya's eyes became even more enraged at hearing this, _'….Why's he so worked up about this?...maybe its the crowding?' _I thought. Then I remembered and looked at a cowering mochi "By the way baka mochi-mochi, Hibari's my dance partner." I stated while pointing to the prefect that was itching to bit people to death, and everybody did the 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!' thing together. Rolling my eyes I grabbed kyoya by the arm and dragged him away to the bonfire that we're suppose to dance around. He put up some resistance at first, I gave him a stern look, but he relented.

* * *

As we danced I heard the audible 'HIIIIIIIE!' from tsuna somewhere. I giggled, kyoya looked at me questionably "I heard my cousin screaming a bit." I chuckled "I guess he's surprised by something?" speaking of which, wonder if tsuna got the courage to dance with kyoko?

he seemed to think for a moment before a look of slight recognition showed. "hnnn...you mean that small herbivore right?" he asked and I nodded. He 'hn'd again before glaring at a couple who got too close to us, making them back away hurriedly. Right now theres a wide circle around us, no one dared to enter, probably because no one wanted to be glared at by kyoya. "...You look weird in that dress." he said as he stared at the bonfire.

"I know right?" I said with a sigh, "But my nii-san and Grandpa sent this over for me as a present." I smiled at him. I saw a small smirk on kyoya's face before it was quickly gone. We were silent as the music that was playing over the speakers became a slow dance song. Kyoya pulled me closer towards himself and danced slower, he buried his head into my shoulder as he sighed. He let go of my hand and waist to just full on hug me while we moved from side to side.

It was kinda cold this night, so the bonfire plus a warm kyoya spelled bliss for me since im in this dress. _'….so warm...'_ I thought with a sigh as I snuggled closer into kyoya's hug. In turn he wrapped his arms tighter around me, while bringing his coat around to cover my shoulders. "Kyoya's so warm..." I mumbled.

* * *

**BYE~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO~! Hey guys i have a question~! i was thinking of doing a cross over after the varia arc, as another little omake/filler chapter, but i don't know what to cross this over with~ so i'd like to hear what you'd like~ or if you don't want one at all and just want me to continue the story as is...just wanted your opinion's~**

**ANYWAY~! heres the next chapter! HIGH FIVE!...don't leave me hanging here~! D;! just out of pure curiosity have you figured out who ran-ran is? i hope so~ and if you haven't then keep guessing...i guess... and if you have then cookies and plushies for you~! just don't say anything about who he is in the comments~! uhm...hmmmmm...what else was i going to say...err type?...meh probably not important~.**

"text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

[text]=Italian

**DISCLAIMER~! which has been in the last nine chapters so you should have a clue by now, yeah?**

* * *

Chapter 11: vacation resort!

"YES!" I heard mama yell. Me and tsuna were at the table reading some manga and just hanging out. We heard footsteps running into the house and we turned to see mama out of breath with a bag of grocery's and a big smile. _'whys mama so happy?' _I thought with a raised eyebrow so I decided to ask. "I won the grand prize in the raffle attached to the tea bottle!" she exclaimed "I mailed it just now!"

"Really!?" tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"What did you win mama?" I asked as I ate a chip. She seemed to get even more excited _'wow this must have been a great prize if mama is so happy...' _usually mama never actually wins the prizes so I guess she very happy that she finally won a prize.

"A CRUISE TRIP TO AN ISLAND!" she clapped and jumped joyfully. _'oh wow, that is a grand prize!'_ I though in amazement. After all mama does need some time to herself, no, she deserved time to relax after all the crap she has to put up with. I glanced at tsuna to see what his reaction was, and I didn't like what I saw.

"A ship? I get seasick, why don't you go with someone else?" he said as if he didn't really want to go. So I smacked the back of his head in retaliation for his seemingly 'I don't wanna go' expression and tone when it was clear that mama wanted to spend some time with him. "OUCH! Shizuo!" he complained as I went back to having my full attention on mama.

"Don't say that! This is a luxury cruise ship! Tsuna, all you've ever been on are small ships!" she justified, she really wanted tsuna to come with her. Tsuna seemed to be about to try and reason himself out of going, but when I held my fist up threatening to hit his head he promptly shut up. "Cruise ships are like high-class hotels on the sea!" she began to explain the wonders of cruise ships to a seemingly dense tsuna "They have soft beds, and high-class food! Like steak!" at the mention of the steak tsuna's interest seemed to peak. "And there are swimming pools and casinos on the ship! Even concert halls!"

"What!? Swimming pools...Theres more water on the ship!?" tsuna seemed amazed by this fact, now I could tell he actually wanted to go. And mama elaborated further to snag her son into going.

"And at the end, it'll reach a tropical paradise! The tropical sun will take away all your worries!" she finished with dreamy gleam in her eyes. I looked at tsuna and smirked, he was absolutely absorbed into the hope of getting to relax and forget about his troubles. Tsuna agreed to go, then mama turned to me with a smile, I quirked an eyebrow at her In question. "I have an extra ticket for you shi-kun!" she said with a thoughtful smile "I don't want to push, but I want you to come as well." honestly I was shocked. I thought mama just wanted to spend some time alone with tsuna, im glad that she actually wanted to spend some time with me to. So I nodded and she grinned in joy. "But mom can't just leave lambo and I-pin at home and by themselves"

"This you don't need to worry about." me and tsuna saw reborn and bianchi come in.

"Reorn, Bianchi!" tsuan said in surprise. Bianchi said that she'll take care of them for mama and reborn said that we should enjoy ourselves once in a while._ '…...thats actually nice of reborn...' _I thought in suspicion. He looked over to me and I could just see that glint in his eyes that he gets when he's planning something. Mama was estatic and was happy that someone would take care of the kids while we were away. "Ugh! So, its just me, mom and shizuo going on vacation?" he said it like its an annoyance. Wow. Ouch tsuna, ouch. Mama didn't seem to notice, because she was happily hugging him.

_'well, I should probably go and pack up...' _so with that in mind I went upstairs to do just that. As I was picking out some clothes I remembered that I should probably tell kyoya that im leaving. _'I don't want to deal with him being angry when I get back and have him going everywhere with me again.'_ that does get annoying after a while. So I went to speed dial 1, he put his phone number in here without my consent, and waited for him to pick up. Which by the way wasn't long as it didn't even finish ringing the first time.

"Shizuo, what is it?" he sounded kinda happy right now, _'maybe hes having a good day today?' _then I could hear some screaming in the background, _'probably punishing some people and that must be why hes happy'_ so I decided to ignore it.

"Heeey kyoya~ I called to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a while." I stated as I rummaged through my closet. Trying to decide to bring a two piece swim suit or wear trunks with a shirt. The other end went quiet, and I wondered if I accidentally hung up on him.

"Where are you going?" oh there goes the happy tone.

"Vacation with my family." I stated as I decided in the swim trunks and shirt. Shoving that into my duffel bag. I swear I heard a growl on the other end.

"Fine. But you will call me everyday and check in. understood?" he said as I heard a scream for help, I wondered why he wanted me to do that but decided against arguing to him about it. He'd just get even more mad and bite the first person he sees to death.

"...Alright? Well cya kyoya." and I hung up. And not a moment later my phone rang, showing a number that I don't recognize. I stared at the number for a while before picking up, "Hello?"

"Ah! Hey shizuo-chan!" oh it was dino.

"oh, hey dino..." I stopped packing, seeing as I had everything I needed, and decided to lay down and I talked to him for the rest of the day. _'how the hell did he get my number?'_

* * *

"UWAAAH~~~COOL!" tsuna exclaimed as we got inside the ship. Mama and tsuna were fascinated with everything on the ship, _'this kinda looks like one of the rooms at the vongola estate...'_ I thought while looking in one of the casinos.

"Then lets go eat first!" mama sang, she practically skipped down the hallway with tsuna in tow. When we got up to the man in front she stepped up with such an excited look that I almost laughed. "I'm sawada." she told the man, but the man said that we already ate. _'that can't be right.'_ I thought with a frown and looked at the table the man pointed at. There were empty plates and glasses all scattered throughout the table. Turns out it was reborn, i-pin, lambo (who was on the floor with a bloated stomach from eating), and bianchi.

Mama didn't seem to mind but I could tell that tsuna did.. tsuna was looking for reborn...he found him. He was...uh naked...should I be disturbed by that? Because he's a baby so...you know what never mind! I'm not going to bother with this. Just as I was about to leave some of the crew men came up and asked if we saw any suspicious kids around. "Not good." reborn started, "If we get caught, even tsuna, auntie and shizuo will get chased off the ship on one of the local islands."

"Then out tropical vacation is ruined!?" tsuna screamed out in despair, so much for a vacation.

"Relax, everything will be okay." Bianchi said while she held reborn, "We want to have a nice vacation too." she said with a small blush across her cheeks. _'but if the guards are looking for you then it wont be so relaxing now will it?'_ I thought -sigh- couldn't reborn pull some strings? He is a famous hitman after all, and I'm sure he has some connections?

"Are you guys planning on hiding here until we get to the island!?" tsuna asked a little concerned. Reborn shot him down, saying that their assassins and they'll just kill the guards, like it was the most obvious answer ever. And with that they all ran in different directions with their weapons out, ready to kill.

"It's definitely more fun with everyone here." mama said a little to relaxed. Tsuna being tsuna ran after them. Once tsuna was out of sight me and mama decided to have something to eat, it was really good. Well, not as good as mama's cooking but still good I guess. "Ne, shi-kun?" I turned to mama giving her the signal to continue, "Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked as she tilted her head in a puppy way.

"...HUH?" I asked confused, she only giggled. Well after thinking about it, I guess I do. "Uhm...Well...yeah..." I trailed off. _'I mean, kyoya, dino, ran-ran and the rest are all boys and my friends...so their my boyfriends right?' _I tapped my chin in thought.

Mama's face seemed to sparkle and she clasped my hand between hers as she leaned towards me. I swear I saw the color pink with flowers floating around her. "REALLY?! WHO? WHO IS IT?!" she squealed, "Is it Dino-san? He may be a little clumsy but hes so handsome and smart! Or that kyoya boy?! He's cute and seems to know what hes doing, not to mention tsu-kun said that he was the president of some kind of committee! Maybe its one of tsuna's friends?! Yamamoto seems nice and cheerful! He's such a good boy, and you two would look nice. Gokudera's smart and is also handsome-!" she kept guessing and listing some of her opinion about them, then her face light up "OH! Is it the person you've been talking to on the phone lately? Oooooh~! He must be your boyfriend from Italy!" she threw her hands up in joy for some odd reason. She started to ramble about something,_ '…..why is mama so excited?'_ I thought in wonder as I watched the sparkles and flowers grow rapidly...i have never in my life been so horrified by pink. She turned back to me with a slight blush across her face. "So? Who is it? Which one is your boyfriend?"

"...Well all of them." I said like it should be very obvious. Mama was...shocked? Why was she shocked? She seemed to be trying to say something. "Mama?"

"WH-...Y-...What do you mean by all of them?" she asked in mild concern, her smile was dropping a bit.

"all of them. They are all 'Boys' and their all my 'Friends' so their all my boyfriends." I explained and mama's face went from surprise, curiosity, realization, and then full out laughing. _'…...did I say something funny?'_ I tilted me head as I reviewed our conversation _'nope. I don't think I did.' _I turned to mama who was reduced to giggling "Mama? Did I say something funny?"

"Gu~fu~! N-no!" she coughed into her hand and calmed down, "Its just...Shi-kun thats not what I..." she looked at me for a while then sighed with a defeated smile. "Never mind shi-kun, you'll find out some day~" she sang as we both got up and headed out. I vaguely wondered what she meant, but she said never mind so I let it go. As we walked mama went to go do something else so I wandered around, I was looking around one of the floors when I remembered that I haven't called kyoya yet today. So with that in mind I went to the railing and dialed his number.

Well that was until Ran-ran called me instead. -sigh- I'll just call him later then. [Hey ran-ran~]

[SHI~ZU~O~CHAAAAAAN~!] he screamed in glee like a child. I chuckled at his childishness. [What are you doing~?]

[ran-ran I swear you must have the most free time in the world if you manage to call me practically every day.] I said with a sigh but smiled. I heard him do his little chuckle then a bag opening. [ran-ran you should lay off the sweets~]

[Whaaaaaaaat~?] he practically booed me [nooooooo~ wa~y~! their like my life force!] I laughed at his statement, mostly because it was probably true.

[Should I be amazed by that or horrified?] I said with a teasing tone.

[Hump~! You should be in awe of this sugar god~!]

[your such a weirdo ran-ran~! So, what did you call me for?]

[Well I'm actually suppose to be doing some work right now~ I just called so you wouldn't complained about this lovable sweets god not calling you~!] I swear, if I knew what ran-ran looked like today, I could see him with a smug little playful smirk.

[-sigh- you shouldn't neglect your work ran-ran.] I chided him. He did his 'no way' voice before we both said goodbye with my promise that I would call him later. _'now to call kyoya.' _I waited for him to pick up.

"What." kyoya answered with a yawn, _'he must have been taking one of his naps' _I thought as I leaned against the railing.

"Kyo~ya~" I sang while hanging dangerously onto the railing upside down with my legs.

Another yawn. "Shizuo?" he asked in confusion, probably already forgot why im calling him. "Is something wrong?"

"...Kyoya you told me to call you everyday while I was gone."

"..." I can practically see him with his messy bedhead, frowning in confusion as hes trying to remember what im talking about. "...So? How's the trip so far?" he asked, _'guess he finally remembered and is trying to cover up his forgetfulness by asking me a question.' _-sigh-

"Well, I just had a nice dinner with mama. Tsuna ran after Reborn so we wouldn't get kicked off the ship." I heard him 'hn' and some rustling. "How was your nap before I interrupted?" climbing back up I started to walk around again to stretch my legs.

"You didn't interrupt. And it was fine, -yawn- nothing to report to me?"

"Nope none that I can-"

"THIS IS THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK!" I heard around the corner, quirking an eyebrow I headed towards said noise. Only to find tsuna, that really fucking annoying mafioso boss...whats his name?...oh! Right that Naito Longchamp with...uhm...well one of his...Interesting? Girlfriends.

"OH! Sawada-chan! What did you want with my girl?" the annoying herbivore asked as he slung his arms around the girl.

"COMPLETELY UNEXPECTED-!" tsuna shouted in either horror or disbelief. I couldn't tell. "Longchamp why are you here!?" I stood their with the phone up to my ear just watching.

"Thats what I should be asking you! Sawada, you're going to mafia-land too?" he said while grinning like the idiot he is. "I'm so happy!"

"Mafia-land?" both me and tsuna asked in wonder, he looked over to me when I spoke.

"Oh! Shizuo-san! Have you seen bianchi?!" he asked in desperation a I walked over to him, I shook my head and he seemed to deflate. _'he probably hasn't found her yet then.' _I deduced.

"Who?" the, uh, woman asked as she took out a magnify glass and seemed to be inspecting us. "Your superior? Or a subordinate? Or a detective?" she asked as she looked from me to tsuna. Long champ told her that tsuna was a mafia boss like him and said that I was his cousin. Then came that weird trio thats always following naito around.

"uh...You said mafia-land...Isn't this ship going to some tropical island..?" tsuna managed to say once he got out of his stupor. Honestly I'm wondering about that too, because even I haven't heard about mafia-land before. Then reborn popped out of no where and explained that, no, we aren't going to a tropical island like we thought, and that it was in-fact a theme park for mafioso's. Seems like reborn just made it look like that so mama would take the ticket, he said that mama deserves some rest and I agree. Bianchi came and was for some odd reason worried about why the guards aren't coming after them anymore.

"Shizuo? Shizuo! Omnivore why did you stop talking!" I jolted as I hear kyoyas voice, 'oh shit, right. I was talking to kyoya before that idiot showed up!' I thought before quickly answering him back.

"Oh! Sorry about that kyoya. Turns out that stupid naito is here on this ship too." I explained as I decided to just walk away. I heard kyoya grumble something about wanting to just make that particular herbivore disappear. I chuckled, ah kyoya can be so amusing sometimes, the horn to the boat blew signaling that we were about to arrive. "Oh? That was surprisingly fast, but then again we did get on this boat at like five am." I leaned over the railing to get a look, and I gotta say I was impressed. "Well, looks like I gotta go kyoya~ I'll bring you a souvenir~"he 'hn'ed once more before we both hung up.

"Ah, shi-kun!" I saw mama waving at me as she walked down the stairs that went to the upper level. She jogged over to me and took me by my hand and started to lead me back to our cabin. "Come on shi-kun! Lets get our things and hurry to the exit so we can have more time for fun!" she squealed in joy as she practically skipped.

* * *

**SEE YA NEXT TIME~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YOOOO~~~~~~~~~~! ^ w^ This chapter Kinda shows you how Shizu-chan and Hibari met~! apparently this story now has 23 followers~! and is in two community's~...how did they end up in there? o_0?...meh oh well~ =/ v/= I've actually been sick for a while (STUPID BROTHERS~! Dx) and thus, have been banned from touching the computer and laptop...That and i have also been busy with these freaking tests that i have in EVERY CLASS! *TABLE FLIP!* and I have been writing For "The Monster and The Corporal" of my Shingeki no kyojin fanfic~ (Cuz levi's badass!) ANYWAY~ enjoy this chapter...i think...**

"text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

**Text**= memory's/dream's

**Disclaimer~~~~~~~! i don't own Khr~! only Shizu-chan~! and this story...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Pacifier warriors?

When we got off the ship I gotta say, I was really impressed with the amusement park. Everyone seemed pretty excited about it. There was a Ferris wheel, food stands of all kinds, roller coasters, etc.

"This place is great!" mama clapped as she smiled brightly, naito did his stupid little 'yahoo' thing and jumped in joy.

"This place has really tight security. Aside from the fact that the island itself can move, it also releases disruptive radiation that blocks it out from the world." Reborn kindly explained._ 'oh cool, this island can move.'_ I thought with a nod, wonder why my brother or gramps never mentioned this place before?

"No way...Its practically a secret headquarters..." tsuna said a little nervously, then reborn mentioned that it was built with dirty money now tsuna looks kinda disturbed by being here. -sigh- reborn just had to ruin tsunas mood didn't he? Oh well, at least we're on vacation~. Natio left with his girlfriend saying that they were going to go on a date. Tsuna looked pretty happy by that, I also smiled at the fact that I didn't have to deal with naito's stupidity. 'lucky~' I chuckled to my self.

"I refuse." I heard reborn say, so I looked over towards him to see a bunch of men in suits kinda bowing to him, then they left looking kinda disappointed. Tsuna was kinda in wonder at reborn fame...he told us to look up and when we did we saw a giant balloon of reborns head with a banner that said 'Welcome REBORN!" hanging over a building...what do you even say to that?

We found a beach and everyone instantly changed into their bathing suits and ran towards the water. I did as well, putting on some orange and white swim trunks that had the vongola insignia on the right pants leg, I had a black tank-top on that had an 'I' on it for the first generation of vongola. I've always admired vongola primo, even if i've never gotten to see a picture of him, after all he was a really good guy from what gramps has told me.

"YES! I'LL PUT MY WORRIES ASIDE, AND HAVE A GREAT TIME!" tsuna yelled in excitement.

"Ah~ Finally a break without something happening to me~!" I sighed in content. I stretched and decided to forget about my committee duty's.

"Tsuna, Shizuo, you can't go." Reborn said as he also somehow magically;y changed into a swimsuit. _'Well shit, there goes my vacation...' _I thought bitterly as I glared at reborn. "You both have to go to the front desk to tell then that you've arrived. Because tsunas our representative." he explained.

"If thats true then why do I have to go?" I growled out at him. He smirked at me.

"To make sure tsuna doesn't do anything stupid." he said smugly as he walked as if nothing in the world could harm him to the water._ 'That damn baby always has to drag me along doesn't he?'_ he then stopped and turned to me, "And its fun seeing you suffer with tsuna" and with that he dove into the water. One of these day's! I'll get that bastard. So with that, after I sent another glare his way, me and tsuna headed towards the front desk, both our moods totally ruined.

"I'm sawada tsuna, of the...Vo...Vongola family..." Tsuna stuttered out. She receptionist asked if we had any invitation letters or letters of recommendation, when tsuna said no he had to verify his qualification as mafia. "Mafia test?" tsuna asked in confusion. We were both shown to a room with man sitting in a very expensive chair smoking a cigar. The person gave tsuna a million euros and told him to use the proper way of bribing him. Apparently since tsuna has no proof that hes the vongola tenth he has to do a bribing test to verify his identity...yeah...because everyone knows how bribe. If he forfeits then our family will be killed.

…..It was kinda painful to watch. As expected tsuna failed. Tsuna was taken away on account of illegal entry. Then I was grabbed. "?! H-HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at them then looked at the receptionist scowling.

"W-Well we g-got this letter s-saying that you w-were h-his caretaker..." she stuttered, then showed me the letter, it read:

_The other boy with the wimpy first-looking one is his caretaker, _

_and must be with him at all times._

_ -Reborn_

"REEEEEEEBOOOOOOORN!" I yelled out in angry as the two men hauled me to this train thing and tossed me inside._ 'IM GOING TO KILL THAT INFANT!'_ I thought. In no time at all they threw me inside of an underground train.

"S-SHIZO-SAN! YOU OK?" I looked behind me to see tsuna, he helped me up from the floor and kept asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine tsuna, I just want to kill reborn right now." I grumbled that last bit.

"W-Where do you think we're going?" tsuna asked as he looked around the train when it started to move.

"To the backstage of mafia-land, of course" that irritating squeaky voice of that damn baby said.

"REBORN!" we yelled at the same time. Tsunas yell was of surprise, while mine was just anger at him. He was laying on one of the seat, not a care in the world, as he looked out the window then to us.

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" tsuna complained a little irritated. "WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO US?!"

"you'll know when you get there."

"Reborn~" I ground out while stepping up to him. "What the hell was with that letter?! WHY AM I HERE?!" I yelled at him. All he did was shrug with a little smirk, I lunged at him for ruining my vacation but he dodged it and made leon turn into a hammer. Next thing I knew it, everything went black with tsunas 'HIIIIIIIIIE!'

* * *

**"?!" I sat up right looking around, the place I'm in is dark and cold. It felt...familiar. I got up, a bit shakily, and used the wall for support. Why am I having trouble getting up? "...ah...hua?!" I tried to say something but nothing came out but sounds. "U-Uwa?! A-AYUH!" I clasped my throat, it hurt for some reason. **_**'I...i can't speak?'**_** I started to freak out. That was until a little more light came through a hole way above me, and thats when I saw a lot of my hair in my face. **_**'huh? I don't have long hair anymore!'**_** then I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up from my leg and ribs, screaming I fell down and clutched it. In fact my whole body hurt like hell!**

** "!" I could feel the tears run down my face, the pain seemed to intensify even more making me clutch my leg more. I sat back up and examined my...leg? "Ah?!" my legs were all tiny! And I noticed that I was wearing nothing but a large shirt stained with dirt and blood. The more terrifying thing was that I knew this shirt. _'b-but...no way!'_ I got to my knees and started to crawl in a certain direction. Because if this was what I think it was, then it should be over here! And I found it, a broken mirror. I went up to it more and thats when I saw what it reflected.**

** A little girl. With long un-kept white hair going past the knees that had some spots stained with dried blood; tan skin with scrape, bruises, gashes, blood old and new, and was slightly pale; big orange-yellow eyes that would seem like the sunset but lost most of its color with not much emotion, a clean line going down the cheeks from tears; the pointed ears with one bleeding; old worn bandages and gauze wrapping here and there; and finally the small frail looking body that seemed malnourished...that was me...when I was little._'is this a dream?' _I thought as I touched my skin and winced when I brushed past a bruise. _'NO! WHY AM I HAVING THIS DREAM?!'_ I clutched my head and curled up. _'WHY AM I HERE AGIN?!' _I felt myself shaking, and I tried to take a deep breath._ 'n-no! This is just a dream!'_ I told my self and chanted it in my head, hoping that I would wake up. **

**_ 'Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, ju-' _my thought were interrupted by a bright small red ball coming through the hole above me and hitting me in the face. "?!" rubbing my cheek I looked at the ball and frowned at it. _'where did this ball come from?' _**

**"Hey!" said a voice from behind me. Startled I looked back and saw a hand waving at me through the hole. "Can you give me my ball?" the hand asked. I looked down at the ball and back up to the hand. _'this...seems oddly familiar...'_ I thought with furrow brows as I shakily got up with the ball in my hands. As I got nearer I started to see more of the owner of the arm, the are was connected to a short sleeved white shirt, which was under some light blue overalls with a small yellow bird on it. I climbed up on the stack of boxes that was in front of the hole and when I got to the top my eyes widened. "hm? Whats wrong?" he asked. _'how could I have forgotten this?'_ I could feel that I was about to cry again and tried to resist the urge to. The owner of the arm was a boy, he was older then me, with steel gray eyes that seemed sharp and to the point. His hair was black and went past his ears with a clump of it in his face, he was younger but there was no doubt that it was him. "huh? Why is the herbivore crying?" It was Hibari kyoya.**

** "H...Higary~!" I cried out as I wiped my tears. I didn't realize how scared I was until I saw him, my first friend...kyoya. I fell to my knees trying to stop, but I just couldn't, I wiped furiously at the tears and my eyes. This is just a dream so I shouldn't have been so scared! After all this all already past! Kyoya won't let me go back there again, nor will grandpa, or nii-san. I hiccuped then I felt a hand on my head. Startled I looked up and saw kyoya smiling softly at me.**

** "Hey," he started softly as he pat my head through the bars that prevented me from leaving, "Hey, its alright. Theres no need to cry like a herbivore." he cooed as he started to run his hand through my hair, he pulled it back and examined the blood on it "Ah. Did you fall down the stairs or something?" he said while looking at the blood then back to me "Is that why your crying?"**

** Honestly no it wasn't. But I never told kyoya the truth, and never plan to, so I nodded my head to his question. He told me to wait as he got up and left, and after a few minutes he came back with a small towel and pressed it to my head to stop the bleeding. **

** "There, better?" he asked while directing one of my hands to hold it. I nodded and he smiled. "oh, whats your name?" he asked. Seeing as I couldn't talk I motioned for him to wait as I climbed down the boxes and searched for something to write with and write on. I found a piece of cardboard and some charcoal, writing my name to the best of my ability at this stage I looked over it and nodded to myself. I quickly climbed back up and he was still there, I showed him my name as he read it. "Shi...zu...o?" he sounded out and then looked to me, I nodded with a smile and he nodded his head. "Shizuo..." he thought."Shizuo-kun?" he said but I shook my head 'no' at that, "Shizuo...-chan?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Shizuo-chan, im Hibari."**

** that was how I met Kyoya. I guess that was the happiest day in my life.**

* * *

"So hurry and jump." two small squeaky voice's said with an audible kicking noise.

"UUWAAHHHH!" said the other. Then a 'SPLASH!' "UWWAHH! I'M DIZZY! I CAN'T SWIM-!"

"hngm?" I opened my eyes to see a blue sky and the crashing of waves hitting rock.

"Ah, Shizuo your up I see." said that all to familiar voice. I looked to the side and there was reborn with another baby next to him. This baby had a military-cameo get up on, a seagull perched on his helmet, I could see blond hair peeking out from under it and he had blue eyes with a blue pacifier around his neck and a rifle at his side.

"Hey there, Kora!" the baby said as he examined me up and down when I got up to my knees.

"...hello..." I said with a raised eyebrow. Reborn then came up to me and wiped something off my face.

"Shizuo your crying." he said as he showed me his wet hand. "Are you alright?"

"Eh?" I said stupidly and brought my hand up to my face, and sure enough there were tears going down my cheeks. Surprised I used the bottom of my shirt to wipe my face off, to bad I was being stupid therefore showing my scar riddled stomach to the two infants. If they were surprised they either didn't show it or didn't notice. Either way they didn't ask, and for that im thankful. Looking around I noticed we were on a cliff. "...Reborn...wheres tsuna?"

"He's taking a swim, Kora!" the other baby answered. I narrowed my eyes at him to see if I knew him or not. "My names Colonello, Kora!" he introduced himself with a bow. I bowed as well and was about to introduce myself but he stopped me. "I already know who you are, Kora! Your Nono's Grandson, Kurosaki Shizuo." I nodded my head.

"So...why is tsuna swimming in the ocean?" I asked as I got up and stretched.

"Training" they both said. I 'hm'ed as I walked over to the edge and saw tsuna trying to swim. After that tsuna's...'training'...consisted of colonello and reborn: kicking and punching him, swimming away for his life from sharks, and then being beaten up for swimming away from it and finally was told to spar with me.

"HIIIE! WITH SHIZUO?!" he yelled in horror. I had to agree, I really didn't want to beat someone up when I do enough of that when I'm working at school. They nodded their heads and gave him a look that said 'It's-gonna-be-fine-as-long-as-you-don't-get-hit-t oo-much'. "YOU TWO ARE CRAZY!" he yelled with tears.

"Tsuna, this will become part of your beautiful memories." reborn said with a smile.

"I DON'T WANT MEMORIES LIKE THAT!" he complained.

"Who in the right mind would?" I mumbled, -sigh-_ 'aaaah~ what happened to my vacation?'_ I thought with a frown as I reached for an invisible happy vacation that I won't be getting any time soon. Then the train passed by us, "Hm? Who else need to be trained?" I asked no one in particullar, turns out it was long-champ as he waved at us from the train window. Apparently he was here because he lost his luggage that had his invitation, that and his girlfriend also worked as a spy for some family. Then there was a loud explosion. A speaker came on announcing that we were under attack and we were to proceed to a shelter. "well...at least we dont have to fight anymore, ne? Tsuna?"

"Why do you sound so happy about this?!" he asked in dismay. I shrugged my shoulder and turned to reborn. "so...why is a mafia family attacking mafia-land? Isn't this place suppose to be neutral ground?"

"Not all families have taken part in it." he started and then explained when he saw tsunas confused face. "This is made by mafia famiglia who don't deal drugs, but not all the mafia families agree to be friendly, and calcassa is one of them."

"THERES NO SUCH THING AS FRIENDLY MAFIA!" tsuna exclaimed.

"well actually the Vongola are pretty friendly." I said but it seemed no one heard me so I frowned at being ignored. "So theres going to be a fight?"

"Rather, it's a war." reborn answered.

"Look, the pacifiers are glowing, Kora!" colonello said to reborn, and they were. "It should be someone we know, Kora!"

"Yeah." reborn then sighed, and he looked kinda annoyed. "The only person who'd do something so stupid..."

"Is Skull." they both finished. Now they both looked irritated for some reason.

_'who ever this guy is must be annoying.'_ I thought and started to head to the train while dragging tsuna with me. As we rode back I had time to think about that dream of a memory. _'…..Kyoya...I wonder what would have happened if his ball never landed there...'_ I didn't notice that I pulled out my phone until I heard the tone that tells you the others phone it ringing.

"Shizuo." he said, and it sent a new wave of wanting to cry through me for some reason.

"...H...Hey kyoya..." I said while trying to not cry. _'Why do I feel like crying all of a sudden? I talked to him just earlier today...'_ I heard the phone shuffle on his end as I let a small hiccup pass.

"Shizuo? Whats wrong?" he sounded urgent.

_'I don't know whats wrong...'_

"Shizuo! Hey! Why are you crying?!" he demanded

_'I...I don't know why I'm crying...'_

"SHIZUO!" He yelled into the phone snapping me out of my daze, "HERBIVORE YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!" I realized that I haven't said anything.

"A-AH! Sorry...kyoya." I wiped my tears away, I've been crying a lot today. "I-It's nothing just..."

"You calling me and suddenly crying isn't nothing shizuo." he growled out, and i could just see his furious face. "What made you cry?"he demanded with a hint of concern.

"...A bad memory in a nightmare...Sorry. Just felt like calling you..." I said softly towards the end. He sighed and we stayed quiet for a while until he spoke.

"It's fine, you can call me whenever you'd like shizuo. Just...Just don't do that again." he calmed down. "Don't go silent on me."

"sorry..."

"Shizuo, what was it about? and don't say it was nothing because nightmares and memory's shouldn't make you cry."

"I know...Sorry. Uhm, I have to go...Cya..."

"Shizuo wait-" I hung up before he got a chance to finish then turned my phone off. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed once more. And I swear I could feel eyes on my back, honestly I don't want to deal with their questions right now. _'…..Ah...Now not only is kyoya going to bother me about this but so is everyone else...great'_

* * *

Cya in the next chapter~


	13. Chapter 13

**HI~! so heres the next chapter~! x3 shizu-chan's a little dark in this one, but there is a reason for this!...Which will be revealed in a later chapter~ AH! and also, I'd like to start to know who else could be a potential Love interest for Shizuo, besides Hibari because i know people like them together so far, so for that please tell me who you would possibly like for her! THANKS~!**

"Text"=Normal

_'Text'_=thoughts

[Text]=Italian

**DISCLAIMER!...Its been in all the chapters! you should know i don't own KHR!...just shizu-chan.**

* * *

Chapter 13: An amazing performance

So, as we rode the train towards where the main war was being held, it was an awkward silence. since I was being stupid and decided to, for some odd reason, cry while talking to kyoya on the phone. _'…..I must be sick or something...im never this emotional.' _I sighed out and ignored how there were obvious holes being burrowed into my head from the other occupants of the cart. We arrived just outside of mafia-land's Icon, the mafia fort. That tall skinny guy that was one of naito's men was waving at him from the entrance. He was really displeased at see me and tsuna, Reborn and Colonello were gone somewhere, and as we passed him and got inside I saw a bunch of people.

"TSUNA! SHIZUO!" mama yelled out and waved at us, with bianchi, lambo, and I-pin with her. _'She doesn't seem very effected by this'_, I noted as I eyed her smiling face with not a care in the world. Tsuna flustered for some reason.

"Mom!" he yelled with a tint of pink to his cheek.

"Are the people in the fort going to fight against the mafia?" she asked curiously and actually looked worried. _'Uh-oh, does she know about the mafia?'_ I thought in concern, I can't have mama be involved in the mafia.

"Ugh! M-MOM! YOU'VE JOINED THE MAFIA!?" he gaped out, seems tsuna has the same concerns as me. Then mama did something I never would have thought I'd see here...she pulled a yamamoto.

"What a neat event!" she giggled out. And I swear to you that I briefly saw yamamoto above her with a smile. Tsuna was in total disbelief at mama's...uhm...dense nature...-cough- "Mom's going to the back to help the other ladies prepare food!" she waved at us and left with the kids and bianchi.

"..." I stared at tsuna as he was in horror as he realized that bianchi was going to the kitchen...BIANCHI... "Well...I don't think i'll be eating anytime soon." I stated, then people started to yell out. All the mafioso's were all getting antsy, saying how bored they were and started to get gun's out and wanted to fight. "What the hell?" I said as I eyed the gun's. Then there was the problem about who would lead the mafioso's to battle.

"This battle should be led by us, the nero family who controls asia." a bulky man said wearing a black shirt, other behind him dressed the same. I quirked an eyebrow at them, then another man spoke up with a group behind him.

"Wait." they said, "We should give out the commands; we're the ones with a history of tradition and the rules. The leader should be the boss of the Beccio family." he held up a gun and waved it a bit. These men didn't look very strong, _'in-fact they look like mice...or rats...'_ I thought with a snort. Then a fat man with this weird shaved hairstyle and chain like necklace came up.

"Hey, you back-country hicks should move aside. Of course we should lead, we're the nubo gang. We own new york." he said with a smug face. '_aaaah...that explained why he looks so...well kyoya would bite them to death if he saw how they were dressed.' _I nodded my head as I could imagine kyoya actually doing that. Then they started to argue amongst themselves.

"TENTH!" that all to familiar voice called out, me and tsuna both turned to said voice to see gokudera waving at us. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"GO...GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna yelled in actual delight for once when seeing him.

"Ah, Hey gokudera." I semi-waved at him.

"HELLO! SHIZUO-SAN!" he yelled and bowed deeply. I rolled my eyes at his overreaction to everything.

"You pompous kid...making up a nickname for yourself." the first mafia guy who spoke up said. "Tenth indeed" he sneered at us. Gokudera, predictably, turned to the man and heatedly glared at the man.

"THAT'S NOT A NICKNAME! SAWADA-SAN IS OUR BOSS!" he yelled at them. Then the second man who spoke up before asked, and I fucking quote the man, 'ohh...Then which unknown family are you from?' while snickering and looking down on us. Gokudera was going to answer but I butted in instead. After all, be it direct or indirect and or even unknown to them, he just insulted the vongola!

"We're from the Vongola," I growled out while pointing at my shirt and swim trunks, "You have a problem with that you fucking piece of trash?" I snarled at him. Needless to say Gokudera and Tsuna were surprised by my tone. _'If nii-san could see me now then he'd probably be proud for telling them off.' _everyone then got silent in shock of what I said, then they all started to whisper then look at tsuna. Who flinched when he had their attention. They apologized, then without tsunas knowledge he was elected to be leader for the battle.

"EVERYONE, LETS FOLLOW VONGOLA TENTH!" there was a loud roar of cheering.

"WWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?" Tsuna screeched. The enemy started to attack and tsuna was lifted by the enthusiastic mafia men and carried out to front of the battle...With Gokudera cheering him on all the way. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard him scream as he was carried away.

* * *

"...Well then..." I said to no one as I stood there and stared at where tsuna disappeared from. "...I guess i'll go clean up some trash." I yawned out while stretching, and smiled. I haven't fought for a while now and I thought I may be getting to stiff to do this. I looked left then right, making sure that no one was paying much attention to me. So with that I ran to my left and jumped up, clasping on a fairly large crack, and scaled all the way to the top of the wall. I over looked what was happening, and tried to see where the larges group was located. I found that there was a lot of those guy's in helmets near the candy stand.

"Found some." I mumbled and pulled out a small tube from my pocket and extended it out. Revealing a long slender but sturdy scythe. It was all white with the vongola symbol proudly displayed on the blade. "ah, its been a while since I've used you." I sighed in content as I tested the balance of the scythe with a few twirls and arcs, not stopping in my movements, I jumped down gaining speed and momentum as I almost neared my targeted group. One of the men had the brains to look up and saw me, he pointed his gun at me and was going to shoot. To bad I sliced off his arm that held the gun, making him fall in pain as he clutched said arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"GET HIM!"

they aimed their guns at me and started to shoot. I barley had enough time to dodge the damn bullets. Thank god I trained with nii-san back in italy, or I would have died...well actually I probably would have died a billion times by now if it wasn't for nii-sans training me, something about protecting myself from perverts, all those years. "Hm. Lets see..." I said loud enough for them to hear me while dodging the bullets still, "...You've come to attack Mafia-land in hopes to destroy it because you do not approve of it." I kneed a guy in the stomach and kicked off of another, "Now I would have been completely fine with that, not even giving any thought to it..." I grabbed one of the guy's by the neck and started to squeeze, the others stopped shooting so they wouldn't hit their comrade. " But you decided to attack while Tsuna and mama was here," I sneered as the man started to claw at my arm and get me off, but I didn't budge, causing me to tighten my grip on him and my voice darkened as my impassive face came on. "You've endangered Decimo, Making you a threat to The Vongola and Nono." I snapped his neck and dropped his lifeless body, I turned my icy stare to the others who flinched and advanced towards them, raising my scythe up with every step.

"C-CRAP!"

"RUN!"

They all turned and ran, they didn't get far as I kicked one into the other and sliced off the legs of some others. Even with their helmet's on I could see the fear in their eyes, their heads visibly followed as I raised up my dear weapon, ready to slice through all of their necks. "And any and all threats to my dear Vongola, my _family_, will be terminated without consent." and with that I swung with all my might and beheaded them all. -sigh- it wasn't that long of a fight, which was a disappointment.

"Good job Shizuo." said a squeaky voice from behind me. I turned and stared at reborn who was sitting on the candy stand, eating cotton candy I think. He jumped off and then jumped to sit on my shoulder, he looked down at the body's and examined them, then looked at the surroundings. "You know tsuna will never accept this, right?" he asked as he glanced at me. I swung my scythe a few times to get the blood off, then toppled it back into the tube then put it away in my pockets. Grabbing a bag of marshmallows I started to eat while heading to where I assumed tsuna is. "Even when he does become the boss, he won't want to kill." he stated.

"I know." I said before popping a marshmallow in my mouth, "Even if he doesn't, I will. I'll take care of the scum so tsuna doesn't have to." I grabbed a handful of them and started to eat, if I remember correctly this is how ran-ran ate. For a moment I thought I saw reborn smirking at me, but I couldn't tell because he went back to his poker face. I shrugged it off as just being paranoid because of all the crap he puts me through.

* * *

As we walked we saw a giant purple tentacle with some plating on it throwing a few men. When stepping closer I saw a giant purple octopus covered in plating. I raised a brow at it, then saw reborn jump off my shoulder and land on a tree branch and enjoyed the show.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE IMPRESSED!" I heard tsuna yell out shock. I peeked over one of the tentacles and saw him near an old man. Then I noticed a small baby with a crash helmet on with an octopus design on it. He had a dark purple leather suit on, and an indigo pacifier on.

"Whose turn is it next?" he asked then laughed when tsuna screamed.

"What, you still haven't eaten the octopus yet?" reborn asked, and everyone turned towards him in shock. Reborn smirked, "Like I said before, I'm sure It'll taste really good."

"Yeah I bet it'd taste good with mama's secret sauce." I chirped in, as I leaned against the tree reborn was on, while looking at the octopus up and down. It flinched at the idea of being turned to food.

"REBORN! SHIZUO!" tsuna yelled in delight and relief. The other mafioso's cheered at reborn arrival. "YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE! WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING I WAS BEING SCREWED OVER!" tsuna exclaimed in anger. _'Reborn was sleeping? I guess thats why I didn't see him at the castle.'_ I thought while looking at said baby. He merely shrugged and I sighed, of course.

"why..." the baby, whom Im going to assume is skull, started and backed up as reborn walked up to him. "Why is Reborn senpai here?" he stuttered out. Apparently he didn't notice the pacifier glowing. Reborn offered to have a drink with him and skull refused, saying he had received orders from the calcassa boss to come here and destroy the place. I would have stepped up and tried to kill skull but reborn gave me a look so I back off. Reborn then went back to making fun of skull, skull got mad and ordered his octopus to get reborn.

"REBORN!" everyone yelled. I wasn't really concerned, this was reborn after all. Reborn shot something and I guess he hit skull because his hand started to bleed.

"Shooting my left hand..your speed in incredible. I was careless." skull said and seemed to be doing something with his hand. "But even if I only have one hand left, that's enough! I'll squeeze you to death!" ah, but the octopus didn't seem to do anything and froze. Skull tried to get the octopus to move but it didn't, it just looked even more confused. Reborn told him to look at his hand. And when he did he noticed that it got significantly bigger then it was. _'how did he not notice his hand growing?'_ I pinched the bridge of my nose. Turns out the hand threw the octopus off, seeing as it never saw it like that. Reborn promptly beat the crap out of skull. Then a loud explosion was heard and I saw one of the battle ships sink. Pretty sure I just saw a seagull fly away with that colonello...huh.

"...wow..." I said and clapped my hands, the rest followed suit except for tsuna who seemed to be very shocked. Tsuna started to yell at reborn for something, so I decided to take out my phone and turn it back on to play a game or something. When I did I noticed that I had 58 missed calls...wtf. I checked who it was, _'was it kyoya?'_ because that wouldn't be surprising in the least. It wasn't actually, it was "Ran-ran?" I mumbled as I saw his number. Dino's was there too. So I clicked on ran-ran's to see what he wanted.

[SHIZU-CHAN! YOU PICKED UP~~~~!] he yelled out into the phone. I held my ear while cursing at almost being deaf in one ear. [Shhiiiiiizzzzzzuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaannn~~!] he sang out as I brought the phone back to my ear.

[Ran-ran please don't yell into the phone like that.] I sighed out while watching gokudera lead the rest of the mobsters to beat the calcassa family. I heard a laugh on the other end.

[Tee~hee~~! 3 sorry~!] he laughed some more, [But you didn't pick up your phone~~!] he whined [and I had something I wanted to tell you about~!]

[hm~? Really, what is it ran-ran?] I asked with a smile, I heard him 'harumph' on his end, making me cock an eyebrow at him. [ran-ran?]

[I don't think I want to tell you anymore~]...was he pouting? I chuckled at him.

[alright, fine. Then I guess i'll just hang up then~?] I teased while waiting for his reaction.

[LE~GASP~!] he said in shock, _'did he really just say le gasp?' _I snickered, [Shizu-chan! NOOOO~! DON'T HANG UP~~~! You finally answered your phone~!] I bet he was frantic by now, [I'll tell you just don't hang uuuuuuuup~~~!]

[alright, alright I won't hang up.] I stretched and started to head back to our hotel room that we had, [so~? What is it?]

[Ah~ well remember when we were kids? And we made a promise to ma-] he was cut off. I blinked once, twice then looked down at my phone and saw that it was dead.

"...oops..." I stared at my phone for a while more then closed it and put It back into my pocket. _'i'll have to apologize to him later...' _I thought with a sigh. When I arrived at out hotel room I saw mama and everyone packing. "...Time to leave?" I asked and they all nodded. Poor tsuna, he seems so excited to swim but was totally crushed when mama told him we were leaving. I felt like crying as I watched mafia-land go father and farther from the boat. "Noooooo~! MY VACATIIIOONNN~!" I yelled out irritated. Then I saw reborn and all my hate for him came back as I chased him around the boat for ruining it...im never going to get a decent day off am I?

* * *

**Cya~ o wo**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLY JAMALAMA~! TWO UPDATES IN A ROW~! i must really be feeling it!...thats what he said-ANYWAYS! heres the next chapter~!yes i skipped some chapters, mostly because i wasn't interested in those...**

"Text"=Normal

_'Text'_=thoughts

[Text]=Italian (even if theres none in this chapter)

**DISCLAIMER!...thats it...go on and read~**

* * *

Chapter 14: Summer festival.

Hm, so...its been...an interesting time since we got back from mafia-land (And after all the snack I bought and sent to Italy as an apology to ran-ran until he finally forgave me...). First, thing that happened was that Bianchi and Reborn were getting married, apparently the groom never agreed to this so Dino and tsuna had to keep the deadly bride from finding out by replacing reborn with a robot, but it turned out that reborn just gave her a wire ring that she mistook for a wedding ring. Somehow she improve her poison cooking by making everything she touched into poison sweets. Secondly, Tsuna met the weapon tuner Giannini, apparently he was suppose to be really good at improving your weapons. Turns out that was his father who was a good tuner, in-fact Giannini made the weapons worse. It was so bad that he tried to tune the 10-year bazooka and broke it. Making it so Gokudera got hit his body was replaced with an infant one, but, thanks to that he was able to see some assassins that only baby's could see and stopped them before they got to tsuna. I was with Kyoya at the time, at first he kept bothering me about what happened on the phone, he seemed to get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. So he said that he wouldn't bother me about it anymore unless I wanted to talk to him about it.

Uhm lets see...oh tsuna couldn't swim. He told me about how everyone was trying to teach him, but he didn't understand them (Why the hell did gokudera try and explain it through a mathematics equation?), yamamoto just made noises and expected him to understand, ryohei just...jumped in and swam in place like a frog and finally haru was...pretending to drown. (What...?) in the end he was able to swim but he swam the wrong style, so he had to swim with the girls. There was a contest that I didn't really care about, besides I had committee that day as well, then lambo disappeared. Everyone was looking for him, I even convinced kyoya to help look (although he looked pretty irritated because he was helping...), he turned out to be at haru's house eating candy. Then finally they went to the beach, I wanted to go but kyoya said no. he looked ready to tear off Yamamoto's and Gokudera's head for asking me to go for some reason. I don't know what happened, all I know is something about 'Jerky life-gaurds' because Gokudera was mumbling it over and over when he stayed for dinner. Kyoya was also coming over a lot more, It's usually because he said he wanted to share some candy that he bought. The candy he buy's taste so good! Wonder where he gets them from? I also noticed that mama would giggle every time he came over, she would keep asking him these weird questions. Like, 'So when's the wedding?' or 'So, how long have you and shi-kun been together?' and the occasional comment, 'I'm so glad Shi-kun found someone so handsome.' mama's so weird sometimes.

Anyways, today is the summer festival, and kyoya asked me to help out with collecting some money for the committee.

"oooooh~! So this is what a Festival is like in japan?" I mused as we walked together, after all this is my first time seeing one. I saw one stall that was selling masks, another had food, and another had games, etc.

"You've never been to a festival?" kyoya asked with a raised eyebrow. I turned to him and shook my head.

"We don't really have any at Italy. It's more over Fancy party's and stuff, really boring." I said while eying a game with a gun. I grabbed onto kyoya's sleeve to stop him, when he looked towards me I pointed at the stand. "Kyoya whats that?" I asked curiously. I glanced at him and he was starring at me then looked towards the game stall.

"...It's a game. Whatever you shoot down you get to keep..." he explained and seem to be thinking of something, he then looked at me. "..Do you want to try it?" I nodded my head and he smiled faintly and lead my towards it. Everyone parted ways for him, _'wow, its like oil and water...'_ when we got up to the stand the guy managing it paled. He straightened up and took a step back. Kyoya picked up one of the guns and handed it to me, he then turned to the man "Let him try." the man nodded. He gestured for me to go. I aimed the gun towards a set of bracelets that I thought were pretty cool looking. I pulled the trigger but missed. I pouted, while kyoya chuckled at me. I tried a few more times, missing every time, with kyoya seeming to laugh at me.

"...Am I really _that_ bad at using guns?" I whined out while slumping over with the gun in hand. I turned towards kyoya who seemed to be having a hard time getting his chuckling under control as he faced away from me. I glared at him, "Kyoya~! Stop laughing at me~!" I slapped his arm. He held up a hand and waved it as he stopped chuckling.

"Ahem, sorry but." he coughed, "Shizuo you were trying so hard and I just found it funny, it was like watching a small animal." he explained with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Was that an insult?' I couldn't tell. He rolled his eyes at me and took the gun from my hands, "Which one?" he asked while aiming the gun. When I just stared at him he sighed, "I'll get it for you...unless you don't want it?"

I shook my head and pointed towards the pair of bracelets that I tried to get, but failed every time. "I want the bracelets, the pair that has a cloud and moon." I said and he nodded. He seemed to glance at something on the shelf then fired, it hit the bracelets then ricochet off of them then hit another box. Both of them fell down and the man brought it up to us...lucky shot.

I gave one of the bracelets to kyoya, he cocked his eyebrow at me, as if he didn't know why I was giving it to him. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his hand and strapped the moon one to him. I then strapped the cloud one to my wrist, I saw him staring at the moon one. "Its to show that we can be together forever, kyoya." I grinned at him as he looked up in mild shock. He then nodded his head once and opened the other box he knocked down, curiously I looked down at it. "Hm? Whats that kyoya?"

"Turn around." he said, so I did. _'whats he doing?'_ I wondered before feeling something cold go around my neck. I looked down to see a necklace, the chain was black with a dragon figure that gleamed a soft silver with golden linings and gems for eyes. He then stepped in front of me, in his hands were hair clips that had some fire designs on them, one was black with the design being gold, the other was the opposite of the first. He then clipped them to my hair, they didn't look girly somehow. I looked up at him, wondering why he bothered to get me them. He smiled, "I thought you could use them since your hair starting to grow out longer. The necklace was just a bonus." he said with a shrug.

"oh..." I looked down at it and smiled. It actually went well with the outfit I was wearing. Kyoya said I didn't need to wear my uniform, so I was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a white vine pattern on the top left shoulder it was lined with gold at the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. I was wearing some tight fit dark blue pants, with a white belt, then some black converse. I turned to kyoya with a smile. "Thanks kyoya." I then gave him a hug.

He nodded then turned to the man behind the stall. I wondered what he was doing, I got my answer when he spoke. "I haven't collected from your stall yet." he started and the man paled even more and scrambled to get his money box out. "...50,000 yen." he said and the man gawked at him. -sigh- _'well...we did come here to collect money.' _I yawned. "If you can't pay then I'll break your stall down." and when he said that a few of the committee members showed up behind us and stared at the man while cracking their fists. Pretty obvious that the man gladly handed him the money.

* * *

After that we went from stall to stall. I was playing every game I could, kyoya had to help a lot of the times when I didn't understand what exactly to do. And after each one I went to and was finished kyoya would demand the money. If they refused then he sent some of the members on them and they started to destroy their stall until they paid. This probably should have bothered me more then it should have, but it didn't. I blame with hanging out with reborn and all the crap he puts me through. Word quickly spread about kyoya's 'placement fee', because most people already had the money ready by the time we got to their stall.

"Whats next?" I asked as I licked my ice-cream.

"hm..." he looked around and something caught his eyes, "Over here." he said and started to walk over as I followed.

"A PLACEMENT FEE!?" I quirked an eyebrow._ 'isn't that tsunas voice?'_ I thought as I took another lick from my ice-cream. _'and did hibari blush a bit when he looked over here?'_ I thought in wonder, because I swear I did. I chalked it off as the heat starting to effect him.

"It kinda sounds like a tradition in Namimori where people pay to be allowed to enter an area." ok I know that was gokudera.

"We plan to follow it and pay the fee." and that was yamamoto.

"...Kyoya..." I started but he just smirked at me. -sigh- well this'll be interesting. As we walked up I saw all three of them. Tsuna turned around quickly when he heard kyoya stepping up to him.

"50,000yen." kyoya stated.

"HIBARI-SAN!?" tsuna yelled in horror at seeing him.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Gokudera yelled, he was glarring at him and seemed to be trying and get to kyoya.

"Don't tell me-" yamamoto said with a visible sweat drop.

"THE PLACEMENT FEE GOES TO THE DICIPLINARY COMMITTEE!?" tsuna seemed to be at a new level of surprise. I popped out from behind kyoya, with my usual face.

"It's for our activity funds." I pipped in, all three of them rounded on me with wide eyes. "We need the money after all...i think..." I mumbled that last part and looked up towards kyoya. Did we need so much money?

"SHIZUO?!" they all shouted out.

"So, what are you guy's selling over here?" I asked completely ignoring their surprised faces. They seem to be selling banana's that are dipped in chocolate? "Hm? Oh, Cool how much are those~?" I asked and saw both yamamoto and gokudera frozen looking at me. I stared back at him, "...yes?"

"Shizuo what are you doing with hibari?" tsuna whimpered out as he eyed kyoya. He then glanced at me and, inch-by-inch, went over towards yamamoto and gokudera. I gave him a look.

"...Tsuna im part of the committee. Remember?" I said while pointing at my armband. He got that 'o' face, then sighed.

"...If you can't pay, then kyoya will crush your stand." I said while trying to decide how many of these that I wanted. As if to prove my point we heard some yelling a few stands down.

"PLEASE WAIT!" a an yelled out and we turned to look at him. Two of our guy's were in the process of destroying his stand. "I'LL PAY IT AFTER ALL! I'LL PAY IT!" he wailed. Kyoya went over and collected the money as he counted it.

"Thanks." he then gave it to one of his guys to put it in the committees fund box. Then he walked up to me as I ate the choco-banana's I payed for. "Lets go, ive been informed that someone has been stealing from the stalls. We need to go catch them." and so we left as I waved at tsuna bye, telling him that I would see him at dinner.

"hey kyoya, theres going to be fireworks later on. Wanna go see them?" I asked as I threw the sticks away. He thought about, seeming to not be around loads of people, "We'll find an area were theres no crowding people and have the members secure it for us. Ok?" I suggested.

"hm. Alright." he said as he went up to another stand and collected the money.

* * *

Later on we were pretty much done. Mostly because most of the stands had their money stolen, making kyoya mad. It looked like he was going to bite the next person he saw, I couldn't let him do that. What if it was a child, I mean its not like he would do that, but I wouldn't put it pass him right now. As I glanced around I saw this big group of guy's near the shrine, I smirked. _'this will lighten up kyoya's mood.'_ I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back at me as I pointed up. When he looked to where I was pointing he smirked. He practically ran up there then brutally hit one of them on the head.

"I'm so happy, i'm trembling." he said as he walked towards the middle of the group, I saw over kyoya's shoulder to see this tan man holding up a butterfly knife while holding tsuna by his shirt. "I thought we found a delicious crowd, and then it turns out to be a great catch with the group of robbers we were after." he hit another guy on his forehead.

"ah, I knew you would like it kyoya." I said while kicking a man down in the stomach, making said man cough roughly and puke. I then grabbed another one who was running up to kyoya by the scruff of his shirt and threw him down, then rounded my leg up then down onto his head. These guy's threatened tsuna with a knife, which means their enemy's, and enemy's need to be destroyed.

"HIBARI-SAN! SHIZUO-SAN!" tsuna yelled In relief. By the look on tsuna's face he probably thought we came to save him. _'….i didn't even know he was in trouble until just now...lets just keep that a secret for now.'_ I made that silent pack with myself.

"You've saved me the trouble of having to collect money from several different people." he grinned and stepped forward. "We, the disciplinary committee, will take all the money you stole." he declared. I wanted to hot him in the back of his head, it was such a kyoya answer that I just...i must say tho. Tsuna's face was hilarious. The cocky prick who was holding onto tsuna let go and had the balls to think that he could win against kyoya with all these guys. The guy started to brag, yada-yada-yada. Then yamamoto and gokudera showed up and tsuna was hit with the dying will bullet.

* * *

"...Well. At least we got the money." I said with a yawn as I laid in the grass. Kyoya was sitting next to me counting the money we got. The committee members were surrounding the small hill we were on so no one could come near us.

"Hn, but we let that herbivore get away with his box. And he didn't pay the fee." he said while starting to count a new stack of money. I chuckled, tsuna managed to keep his box safe from kyoya and ran off with it before kyoya got the chance to go after him. I sat up right and dug in my bag of goodies that I got from the festival today, and took out some candy's. I popped one in my mouth, I saw kyoya stop in his counting and I looked up to him to see him leaning in with his mouth open saying 'ah' while still holding the money.

"Which one do you want?" I held up the bag of gummy's.

"Doesn't matter." he said and went 'ah' again. I chuckled and got a cherry one, popped it into my mouth then leaned in and kissed him. It shouldn't be so strange, after all we are just sharing candy, but every time I do it my heart feels tight and my stomach feels weird. Our tongues would intertwine and teeth would sometimes clash. Kyoya dropped the money and put his hands on my cheeks and brought me closer, I clutched his shirt. We broke away when we heard the booming of fireworks start.

"...that scared me." I admitted then looked up towards the sky as the various colors filled it. They were very pretty, sometimes shapes would form, and other times they would do a small like dance. Japan festivals are great.

"I can't believe you got scared of fireworks." I heard kyoya sigh out as he also watched it. I scoffed in mock hurt.

"I was busy sharing a candy with you kyoya!" I defended myself with a small laugh. He chuckled before yawning and laying down on my lap to watch the rest of the fireworks. I poked his cheek, he slapped my hand away but I just came back. "You're so laaaaaazy~!" I smiled down at him. He gave me a look that said, 'you-are-to-so-don't-you-judge-me'.

"...did you have fun shizuo?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"hn? Are you done counting the money?" I asked while glancing at the stacks of cash boxes.

"I'll just get kusakabe to do it." he mumbled while closing his eyes.

"And you wonder why I call you lazy kyoya." I sighed out and started to stroke his hair.

"bite me..." he mumbled.

"Oh? Kinky kyoya~" I said suggestively as I feigned being shocked. His eyes shot open as he groaned in annoyance.

"I thought I stopped you from making those jokes." he slid his hand down his face and frowned at me. I just shrugged my shoulders at him and told him that I wouldn't do anymore after that.

* * *

**BYE BYE~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**YO~! HIGH-FIVE!...no?...oh, well...ok...-cough cough- anyways~ _"...Heres the...uh...next chapter...**

**Ah **4fireking: Thanks for the review~! and for the tip on the coma and the grammer. no worry's on if you want to continue reading this story, i realize that not everyone likes it and thats ok~! everyone has different tastes! :3 And i'll check you story's out~ hopefully i can be of help. ^^"

"Text"=normal

_'Text'_=thoughts

[Text]=Italian

**DISCLAIMER~! yes i know! i only own Shizuo~**

* * *

Chapter 15: Kufufufu?

I woke up with a sigh, staring at my ceiling and turning off my alarm clock before it went off. Lets see what happened over the weeks. Haru thought Tsuna was abusing lambo, which I had to say was pretty funny when haru slapped him, they worked it out of course...after i got lambo to tell her his side of the story (theres goes the rest of my candy stash...). We then got a dare of courage, my first one! But it didn't last when kyoya text me to come and help him with paper work, he now owes me a test of courage. Then gokudera informed us that he was getting a promotion and was to go back to Italy, I was surprised that gokudera was voluntarily leaving tsuna's side. But he ended up not going after-all, instead yamamoto went thinking he was going on vacation. Gotta say, nothing was really eventful.

Getting up and out of bed, I got dressed in the uniform when I got a text. Picking it up I opened it and read the message. "Goddammit." I muttered as I frowned at the report I got from one of the members, it seems that lately someone has been targeting various people and each on have been missing some or most of their teeth. "We must find these guys before they get closer to home." I mumbled as I got my bag and went towards the door, unlocking it, and stepping out to go downstairs to eat.

"Is something wrong at Nami high?" I heard mama ask. I walked into the kitchen mumbling a good morning. "There was another assault case, wasn't there?" mama asked worriedly as she was carrying a bowl and started to make something. Tsuna was up but clearly not ready yet, he seemed to still be asleep as he opened the fridge.

"What's that?" tsuna mumbled as he turned to mama.

"Last weekend, eight prefects from nami jr. high were found with serious injuries." reborn pipped in then sipped his coffee. "The victims, for some reason, had their teeth extracted. There were even some who had all their teeth extracted." he finished as I headed towards the door.

"EEH~~!?" tsuna yelled then looked at me as I was just about to leave the kitchen. "Really shizuo?" I nodded, "Wh-why would anyone do something like that?" he mumbled. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Bye mama!" I called out.

"AH! Be careful Shi-kun! Don't go with anyone who you don't know!" she yelled out.

I chuckled as I ran down towards the school. "...who the hell would attack nami-chuu?" I wondered out loud. Because it can't be the delinquents, their too scared to even do anything kyoya wouldn't approve of. Another school maybe? But kyoya already has control over other schools in the district as well, even if it was only to make sure that nami-chuu was safe, so their out. As I reach closer to nami-chuu I noticed that there are a lot of our members stationed at most of the corners. "What the hell?" I questioned to no one.

"The attacks have increased." kyoya said from behind me. I looked and he seemed very agitated as he walked up to me.

"Ah, is that why we have more security around then?" I mused as I looked around. He nodded and beckoned me to follow him as he started to patrol. "hn. Who do you think it is kyoya?"

"I don't know. But who ever it is will be severely punished and bitten to death." his brows furrowed as I saw a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Stay by my side until this is all over." he said while looking me in the eyes. I frowned at him. Didn't he know I could take care of myself and fight? "Shizuo." he said dangerously. -sigh- he's not going to drop this so I nodded my head. He seemed to relax more and sighed. "Good."

I saw tsuna and reborn near the school gate. "This really is a gang fight or something..." he commented while looking nervous.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, probably from being compared to a gang, as he stalked up to tsuna. "You're wrong." he stated scarring the tsuna in the process.

"Ahhhh, no...I was just on my way to school..." he put his hands up. I chuckled at him, he noticed me and waved sheepishly at me.

"This is a mischief with no meaning." kyoya's eyes hardened, "But of course, these sparks that have ignited must be severed from their origin." tsuna seemed freaked out and started to inch away. Thats when kyoya's cell phone went off with the school anthem playing. I rolled my eyes at him while groaning in embarrassment. Kyoya gave me that look that said not to judge him, then I gave him a look that said 'you're-ring-tone-is-ridiculous' he scoffed at me and answered.

Tsuna saw this as a chance to leave now, "Well, I'll be running along now." but he stopped when kyoya started talking to him.

"He's an acquaintance of yours, Isn't he?" both me and tsuna looked up at him questioningly. "Sasagawa Ryouhei...was attacked." he then closed his cell phone. Tsuna looked panicked and ran off towards the hospital.

"Ryouhei was attacked?" I asked and kyoya nodded. I scowled,_ 'why the hell would you attack that ray of optimistic sunshine? Yes, he's annoying when he keeps asking you to join the boxing club, but thats no reason to beat him to the point of having to go to the hospital.' _don't get me wrong, ryouhei and I don't really get along. Our personality's seem to clash. But that doesn't mean I don't care. "I'll go get him something, like...hm...a boxing key chain...yeah." and I turned around to go to the convenient store that I saw it at a block or two down. Kyoya clasped my wrist. -sigh- I look back at him and he had his eyes narrowed at me.

"...Shizuo-" he started but I put my hand up to shut him up.

"Kyoya, I think I can at least defend myself while going to the store." I gave him a challenging look. He frowned and tightened his hold, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "...kyo-"

"No."

"You didn't even-"

"NO."

"..."

"..."

we stared at each other in silence.

"You kn-"

"I said no."

"KYOYA YOUR NOT EVEN-!"

"I don't care, NO." he growled out at me while tugging me towards him.

[YOUR NOT EVEN LETTING ME FUCKING TALK!] I yelled out at him, he seemed confused since he didn't know what I said. But his eyes narrowed at me. [Don't you _DARE_ look at me like that **HIBARI**!]

"I don't even know what your saying." he sighed out while rubbing the bridge of his nose. I tugged my arm out of his grip and crossed it. "If you want to go then I'll come with you." he stated.

"I can go by myself kyoya!" I exclaimed while throwing up my arms. The look he gave me was clear, it was either go with him or not at all. Tch, looks like I'll have to pull out a cheap card. "Dino would let me go by myself." I got what I wanted, kyoya's eyes widened then glared at me for saying his name. He still doesn't like him for some reason.

"Fine." he hissed out, then pointed at the school. "Be back here in 20minutes, if not then you are never going anywhere without me until this is all taken care of." I nodded my head and happily turned and jogged down the street.

* * *

**-the store-**

* * *

As I looked around for that boxing key chain I saw the other day, I came across a guy with the most...unique hairstyle. _'…...Pineapple?' _I thought while tilting my head as I stared at the hairstyle. It belonged to a blue-haired guy who seemed to be kyoya's age. He was wearing a green-ish uniform I haven't ever seen, with a blue/purple/gray colored cameo shirt. He had a plotting face on, but what caught my interest was not only the hairstyle but the two different eyes. One was red, with the Japanese symbol for one, the other was a deep blue. I walked towards the counter, never taking my eyes off of the man, and waited for the clerk to notice me.

"that'll be 680 yen please." I nodded and payed her, then pocketed the key chain and exited the store.

"Kufufufu." I heard, stopping I glanced around to find out where it came from, and saw the guy with the pineapple hairstyle. _'kufufufu?'_ I thought.

"Yes?" I asked while quirking an eyebrow at him. He grinned. Something felt off about this guy.

"sorry, but I just find it funny." he snickered into his hand then looked at me. I stared at him and his grin grew. "It's funny that Sawada tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, doesn't even know that your a girl, Shizu~chan~" he sang out my name. My eyes widened at him.

"How do you know about that?" I glared at him. I widened my feet and got into a semi-stance, my hand inching towards my scythe. He laughed again, as if I said something funny. "What?" I growled.

"Kufu~I know all about you Kurosaki Shizuo." he took a step towards me while keeping that damn creepy grin on his face. "I know about your age," step forward, "your actual sex," another step " if you've ever had sex," a snort and a step. "your three sizes, that was more over just for giggles," he chuckled with another step. "I know of your life in Italy...and Oh..." he paused mid step and was almost in range of beheading distance.

"...And?" I prompted. His grin became a childish smile. I had a feeling of dread come over me as I clasped my weapon. He leaned in with his index finger on lips.

"Your life in the basement~" I froze. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened. He took another step, "Hm. I wonder how Tsunayoshi-kun will react when he finds out about that life~? Or even-" he clasped me shoulders and leaned into my ear and whispered, "Hibari kyoya~?"

_'__**NO**__!'_ I screamed in my head as I quickly got out my scythe and lashed out at him. He dodged it and jumped back while laughing. _'N-NO! HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!'_ this man had to DIE. I snarled while lunging at him with my scythe over head, I swiped at his head. But I missed. I heard him laugh from behind me. I quickly used my momentum to turn around and slash in an arc, he took a step back and smirked at me. I couldn't let this guy tell kyoya! I promised myself that I would NEVER tell him! Or ever let him find out what happened to me!

This time he came at me with this weird trident like weapon. He tried to slash at me but I side stepped him and kicked him in his side. But he disappeared. Like actually disappeared. Then I was kicked to the floor, and managed to block him from stabbing me in the back. I kicked up and again he fucking VANISHED! _'what the hell?'_ I thought while looking around. Then he appeared right in front of me and punched me in the gut. I stumbled a bit but got my ground back, he had backed up far. So I launched my scythe at him, it got his arm but that was it. Taking advantage of his distraction I closed the distance between us and punched him hard in the face. He went flying and hit the wall and slid to the ground. He rolled away when I came in to smash his head in with a kick. I cracked the wall. _'better not have to fucking pay for that.'_

"Ahahahahaa~! Perfect!" he said while getting up and rubbing his cheek. "You're ridiculously strong! Just like the info said~!" his red eye changed. The symbol for the one disappeared and in its place was a four and it seemed to be on fire. And in the blink of an eye he was behind me, he grabbed me by my hair and bent me back ward while kneeing my spinal cord. I felt numb and I couldn't move.

"W-What did you do?" I snapped at him. He bent over me and smirked, looking me in the eye.

"I just momentarily paralyzed you." he said as if he was talking about the weather, he let go of my hair and stepped aside. Letting me fall forward towards the ground harshly and banging my head to the floor. I felt something trickling down my face, I guessed it was blood. "You realized you left yourself wide open when yo got mad right?" he asked while sitting on my back as if it was the most casual thing in the world. "Oh right, I never introduced myself did I?" he smiled down at me, "My name is Rokudo mukuro. Nice to meet you~" He then took something out of his pocket making me freeze in terror. He had a shock collar and a syringe filled with green liquid. I guess he felt my terror because he looked down at me. "I see you recognize these items?" I didn't bother to answer as I kept my eyes on the items.

"...w...why do you h-have those?" I couldn't stop the trembling from reaching my voice. The images of my childhood, from before I met kyoya and was saved by grandpa flashed through my mind. The things that happened, the horrors I had to go through. I glanced up at him. He gave me a knowing look and I felt tears gather in my eyes. _'Scared!' _I thought in horror as he leaned in with the syringe, I started to struggle. Not wanting that god awful thing near me. "N-NO!" I yelled as the tears ran down my face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kufufu~ It'll hurt less if you stop this pointless struggling." he said while gripping the back of my head to hold it still. I whimpered as I felt the needle going into my neck and then into my blood stream. "See?" he cooed as he took the needle back out.

_'help...'_

He clipped the collar onto me.

_'Someone...'_

"Now then my cute little pet~ lets go to our home." he whispered into my ear as he hauled me up.

_'Nii-san, please help me...' _my vision started to go hazy. I heard him humming something as he carried me bridal style._ '…..grandpa?...Dino?...Tsuna?...' _I felt sleepy as my head lulled from side to side as the man walked. I hiccuped as I looked at the sky, _'…...Kyoya...'_ then everything went black.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

Hibari sighed as he bit the last person in the hallway to death. He had found the place were the people who were beating up the students and left before shizuo came back and insisted on helping him. He would rather not put her in the line of fire or in any danger if he could. It was at the abandoned Kokuyou theme park that was shut down a few years back for some odd reason. Kyoya grinned as he licked his lips and proceeded inwards towards the middle, where he assumed the leader was at. As he stepped into a room he saw something gleaming from around the corner._ 'theres another herbivore'_ he thought, then said herbivore came out when he was close enough and tried to be-head him.

Ducking to avoid the ax, he crouched and slammed his tonfa's into his gut. Sending him crashing through a window and landing harshly onto the broken glass. He looked past the body and saw a figure sitting in the darker corner of the room on a couch. He grinned as he finally found the boss.

"Yo." he greeted while standing there.

Mukuro lifted his head and regarded him. "You've finally come." he seemed to be petting someone who was lying on his lap. It was too dark so he couldn't tell who it was or what they looked like. He shrugged it off.

"It took a while to find you." hibari said casually, "Are you the ringleader behind this mischief?" he asked while tightening his grip on his tonfas, itching to bite this man to death.

"Fufufu. Something like that." he answered, he turned his attention back towards the other figure in the room and stroked their hair lovingly as he continued. "Next, we'll bring a new order to your town." hibari frowned. Bring a new order to nami-chuu? Was this man stupid? As if hibari would let this man defile his nami-chuu, the same nai-chuu he shaped so Shizuo would feel comfortable if she came back.

"You must be thick. Namimori does not require two orders."

"Indeed, I agree wholeheartedly." he brought his hand up and rested his head on it, like nothing in the world could touch him at this moment. "Since I'm taking over, we don't need you."

Hibari scowled as he pressed the button on his tonfas to release the spikes. "That will not happen." he growled. He then smirked as he could already see the man's corpse beneath his feat. "Right here, right now, I'll bite you to death." he stepped up while twirling his tonfa. "Do you wish to die in your seat?" hibari asked when Mukuro made no move to get up. In fact he went back to petting the the person on his lap.

"Kufufufu. What interesting thing's you say." he answered, and kissed the person on his lap. Hibari had to wonder who that was, the person seemed to be getting the man's attention no matter what. "I am sitting down because there is no need for me to stand." just then hibari felt something wrong with his body, he didn't dare show anything but it was strange.

_'what the hell?'_ he thought.

"Hm~~? You're breaking into a sweat, now? What could possibly be wrong, hm?" Mukuro taunted. Hibari told him to shut up as he tried to move his foot. "I was just worried about you, thats all." he said in amusement, hibari glared at him. Hes felt this feeling before, but where? "Come on, now, pull yourself together...Hello, I'm over here." he stated the last part in amusement when hibari noticed that he was somehow facing a different direction now.

Now he knew what this feeling was, he scowled at the man.

"I had to import them from overseas. Kufufufu, you really are weak to them aren't you?" he pressed a button, and thousands of sakura petals came raining down. "to sakura"

_'Crap!'_ hibari thought as he felt his knees buckle, he cursed himself for not getting that goddamn cure from that weird doctor that day. Mukuro stood up and casually walked over towards him. And without warning he kicked hibari In the face sending him to the ground.

* * *

**-a few bruising moments later-**

* * *

"oya?" mukuro said crouching down as he grabbed hibari by the hair and lifted his bloodied face up. Hibari was glaring daggers at the man. "Your face is saying, 'how did you know about my weakness to sakura?'" he then dropped him, "i wonder why, hm?"

"..."

"oh? Are you thinking, if there was no sakura, you'd be fine?" he taunted and chuckled then got up "If so, you are dead wrong. I have seen many equal to your level in skill, and every time, I've buried them." he smiled, "In a place much like hell." mukuro then seemed to remember something as he turned around and went back towards the couch. "Ah, thats right. We can't have my little pet missing the fun now can we?" he sang as he reached the couch and carefully picked up the person laying there.

"...?" hibari wondered why he was getting this person, his eyes widen in shock then absolute furry as he saw who was in his arms.

"Isn't she cute?" Mukuro said happily. He was carrying Shizuo in one arm as she seemed to be asleep. He nuzzled her face making hibari even angrier. Hibari then noticed something around her neck, a collar of sorts. Mukuro noticed his starring and decided to explain, "It's a shock collar. After all I need to discipline her if she does something wrong~"

"What the hell are you doing with Shizuo?" hibari ground out through his teeth. If looks could kill them mukuro would have been dead ten times over. Mukuro laughed at him then kicked him in the stomach sending him rolling one the ground.

Mukuro put her sown gently, as to not damage his new pet and toy. Then walked over towards hibari, "Now then, lets continue~" he sang while grabbing his hair again and punching him across the face.

* * *

**OH LE NOOOO's~! Shizu-chan was captured and hibari is pissed! wonder what happens next~?**


	16. Chapter 16

**HERE WE ARE! NEXT ONE! yes it starts out in third person. its not always going to revolve around shizu-chan~**

"text"=normal

_'Text'_=Thoughts

**Text**=memories/mind

**DISCLAIMER!...yeah...you know what i'll say i own and don't~**

* * *

Chapter 16: Escaped convicts...

Tsuna sighed as he exited the school nurse office, where shammal was being beaten by bianchi, and thought about his encounter with the strange guy with glasses, a bar code on his cheek and black hair that went past his ears, that should have been severely injured after being bombed by gokudera. He slid down to the floor and clutched his hair, "AAAHHH~~! I'M AN IDIOT~~!" he pulled at his hair, "WHY COULDN'T I MOVE~~~!? IT'D HAVE BEEN FINE OF I JUST MOVED~~!" he felt frustrated for being frozen stiff when the guy came after him. And because of that gokudera got hurt instead of him and was now injured to the point of being in bed for weeks. Just as he went to scold himself again he felt something wet hit his head. He looked up only to see leon in this...cacoon state with reborn in it.

"Ciaossu" reborn greeted.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT-!?" tsuna screeched a little frightened by the way leon looks.

"Leon's finally settled down and entered a cocoon state." he explained like tsuna was suppose to know already. Making the tsuna want to yell at him for assuming things for him.

"ANYWAYS! WHILE THINGS HAVE GOTTEN REALLY BAD HERE, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO!?" tsuna demanded, because things have been going from bad to horrible in the span of a day. First Ryouhei got hurt, then gokudera was attacked and injured because of him. Now tsuna has to worry about who would be next. Reborn jumped down from the leon-cocoon, landing in front of tsuna, and decided to explain how he was investigating a jailbreak that happened in italy.

"Two weeks ago, there was a jailbreak at a high security prison reserved only for the most terrible of mafia criminals who have committed the most heinous of crimes. The escaped convicts killed several of the wardens and other prisoners. After that, the mafia's information network tracked down the ringleaders behind the jailbreak. They were two subordinates under a young man named Rokudou, and they were headed for japan." reborn's mouth turned into a slight frown. "Following that, three students returning from abroad transferred into kokuyou junior high. Not long after, a gang of hooligans was formed. That was 10 days ago. The gang leader's name is rokudou mukuro."

"WHAT!?" tsuna gasped out, "Could it be, this mukuro is-!" tsuna's eyes widen with concern, "Could it be the same person!?" he asked reborn, when reborn nodded tsuna couldn't believe it. _'Why would someone target nami high?'_ he thought then it hit him. "Ahh, hold on a minute! If thats the case, our opponents are also mafia!?" that was even more terrifying of a thought then just some gang.

"The opposite." reborn answered, seeing tsunas confused face he sighed. "These people have been exiled from the mafia." reborn had a grave expression on, then he noticed something. "Tsuna."

"yeah?"

"Have you seen Shizuo since this morning?" reborn asked cautiously. Because usually they would have seen him by now, even at a distance. And he knew how Hibari was, it was painfully obvious to anyone who payed attention, and how he would never let shizuo go with him to anywhere dangerous. He looked up at his student to see him in thought, he then shook his head.

"I haven't actually...strange? I usually see him by now?" he tilted his head to the side. Reborn grew concerned. He knew that shizuo could hold his own, but to make sure...

"Tsuna do you still have the ranking list?" he asked as he held out his hand. Tsuna nodded and fished said list out of his pocket and gave it to reborn, who snatched it quickly, to read it. "If Gokudera was 3rd, and yamamoto is 2nd...then who is 1st?" he mumbled. He wouldn't put it past fuuta to know how strong shizuo was, in fact reborn vaguely remembers how nono would mention him once in a while and dot on his grandchild, and see that he was on this list. He was correct, because he was on this list.

"EH?!" he looked up to see his student reading over his shoulder with worried filled eyes. "Shizuo is on this list?! And he's tied with _Hibari-san_?!" tsuna took the list out of reborns hands and stared at shizuo's rank. Why was shizuo on this list? Shizuo is strong, yes, but as strong as the feared school prefect? "This has to be a mistake! I know that shizuo can fight, but-"

"But?" Reborn prompted and stared at tsuna. "Baka-tsuna, have you ever even _seen_ shizuo fight?" he asked. Tsuna was going to answer but realized something, hes never actually seen him fight at all. Shizuo has told him that he's had some training in fighting, but he _never_ though he could be that strong. He remembered seeing him at the festival helping beat up the people that took the money, yet he didn't even bother to pay attention because of how focused he was on just getting the money away from hibari.

"I...I haven't..." he admitted as he looked to the floor and furrowed his brows. He then looked at the list again. "...Reborn...Is shizuo that strong?" he asked hesitantly, he didn't want to know that his kind, and one of the more sensible people that he knew, cousin was strong enough to face down hibari. And if he was, then what was he like when he fought? Was he like hibari? Always wanting a battle? Or gokudera who takes things to extreme measure?

"More then you know." reborn answered as he took the list from tsuna, then jumped up and kicked tsuna in the stomach to snap him out of his daze. "Come on, we need to make sure that he hasn't been attacked yet." he stated while turning to leave towards home. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ he thought while quickening his pace with tsuna behind him.

* * *

-with the kokuyou gang-

* * *

Mukuro was sitting on the couch with shizuo leaning against him as he hummed to himself, moving strands of hair from her face and tilting her head this way and that. He heard some rustling from the hall way and looked up, "Aah. Is that Chikusa?" he guessed as said person came in with a thud to the ground. He was beaten up pretty badly and mukuro smirked, "Oho. You found the one, hm?"

"Is chikusa back?" asked a voice from the doorway. In came a boy with spiky blond hair, he had a large scar going across his face, while his bangs were clipped to the side with small hair pins. "oh my!" he said as he saw the fallen form of chikusa, he walked up to him and knelt down and grinned. "Hyaaaa how pathetic~!" he mocked, "All covered in blood and burnt to a crisp! How rare~ how rare~" he started to drool and wiped his mouth. "Hyaaaa~ the blood looks tasty~!"

"Don't chew on him, ken!" mukuro scolded him. And ken flinched and obeyed. "He's just lost consciousness. If he met the Vongola, theres no way chikusa could have returned empty-handed unless he's found something." he explained to ken with a small smirk, "Let's wait for him to wake up."

ken reluctantly agreed as he stood back up. He glanced at shizuo's sleeping form that mukuro was paying a lot of attention to. Why in the world would mukuro keep her around? She's apart of the vongola family, granddaughter of vongola Nono, and cousin to sawada tsunayoshi? "...neh, mukuro-sama?" he started. Mukuro 'hm'ed as he never took his eyes off of shizuo, who he was poking at the moment for fun, and waited. "Why exactly do you have her here with us?"

Mukuro glanced up at ken as he stopped prodding shizuo's cheek. "...Because with her past I could easily manipulate her to help us destroy the mafia. Not to mention she's vongola Nono's granddaughter, I doubt that if he somehow found out about this then he wouldn't do anything that would endanger her." he said with a chuckle at the end, then leaned forward with a scheming smirk. "and wouldn't you want to see how vongola decimo will react to seeing his cousin with us~?" he giggled the last part. He looked at the working clock on the wall then got up stretching. "It's time to start." he yawned out as he turned and picked up shizuo and started to head out the door, "Come get me when chikusa is awake, ken." and with that he left. Leaving ken to look after the unconscious boy.

Ken looked down at him and grinned. He left for a bit and came back with a black sharpie as he planned to draw on chikusa's face. _'Mukuro-sama said not to chew on him, never anything about not drawing on him.'_ he thought happily as he started to draw a uni-brow on him while giggling like a child.

* * *

-vongola decimo-

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH~~! THINGS HAVE GOTTEN VERY, VERY BAD!" tsuna yelled out. Because it has, they had found out that shizuo gone missing. The last place he was seen was at the convince store before a man, that some student who were passing by said wore a kokuyou uniform, confronted him. "WHAT SHOUL I DO!?" his cousin was missing...his strong cousin was beaten and missing. What would he tell his mother? Reborn was right in front of him and crossed his arms.

"What should you do?" he sighed out, "You have no choice but to take down mukuro and his gang." he explained. Tsuna gaped at him.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! THERES NO WAY WE CAN BEAT GUY'S LIKE THESE, RIGHT!?" was reborn crazy of something?! If shizuo couldn't take them on then what made reborn think he could?!

"...Even if you can't do it, you have no choice but to do it now." he said. Tsuna was confused, why in the world would he have no choice? As if answering his unspoken question reborn took out a letter. "This is the first time the ninth boss has written a letter to you." tsuna being surprised was an understatement. "I'll read it: Dear vongola 10th boss, I have heard of your development from your home tutor there. Well, you are a successor of the boss, after all. The time has come for you to take the next step. As the highest ranking member of the vongola family, I'm giving you (and shizuo, if up to it) this order. Within the next twelve hours, you are to capture Rokudou Mukuro and his convicts. You are also to rescue the hostage at the same time. Best of luck, 9th boss." he finished reading and looked up to tsuna.

"WAIT, WHAT THE HECK IS THIS-!"

"PS." reborn read. "If you are successful, I will send you 100 years worth of tomatoes at daybreak."

"I DON'T NEED TOMATOES!" was that suppose to motivate him?!

"By the way, if you refuse your mission, you'll be a traitor, and will have to die..." tsuna clamped his hands over his ears and turned around, away from reborn.

"UWAH! UWAH! I DIDN'T HEAR THAT~! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING-!" he tried desperately to forget what he just heard, in hopes to not do the terrifying mission set out for him. The he started running. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME-!" _'this is no joke! I never asked to be part of this mafia business!' _he thought while running out the door.

Tsuna eventually stopped running, but it was no use as he remembered that the convicts were targeting nami-high students. Reborn then popped out of no where and reminded him about how that guy that gokudera fought knows that he's the boss now. Tsuna freaked out, then reborn reminded him to not forget what they have already done in order to find him. With that reminder tsuna's mind was filled with kyoko crying, Ryouhei and Gokudera injured, even kusakabe who was beaten up other day. Then came the image of his cousin, who shouldn't have gotten involved in this, and was now being held by the enemy or worse.

"If you keep escaping from this, the victims will only increase." reborn explained and tsuna grit his teeth.

"E-Even so..." he looked up at reborn with worry, "Even so, to me, I think what those guy's are doing is really strange. Why get everyone into trouble...That mukuro guy sure pisses me off!" he then looked to the ground, seeming to fight with himself. "But, even Hibari-san hasn't come back...theres no way that I, no good tsuna, can go against a guy like that...it's impossible..." his shoulders slumped. Because tsuna knew what he was capable of. Is someone as strong as hibari and shizuo couldn't do anything, then what could he do?

"But thats not what the others think." reborn said with a small hint of a smile. Tsuna looked up to him in confusion.

"OH! There you are!" said a voice coming up from behind. "Let me go with you too!" tsuna looked to see gokudera! "This time im going to kill that spectacles freak!" he said with confidence, when tsuna asked about his injury's gokudera said they were scratches, but wasn't very convincing since he swayed.

"I'm going too, tsuna! The little guy's told me all about the matter with kokuyou high." pipped in another voice, it turned out to be yamamoto, he was carrying his sword-bat in its case over his shoulder, with a smile. "It's an inter-school mafia role-play isn't it?" he asked with a smile. Yamamoto was tricked. Then came bianchi who insisted on coming as well, she was worried about gokudera, and ended up knocking gokudera out cold. And with that they were off to go save the hostages: Fuuta and Shizuo.

* * *

_'__**Hmmm?...where am I?' **_**she thought as she looked around. She was on a grassy field, in a white dress, on a bed in the middle of the field. She rubbed her head as she tried to remember the last thing she did. The first thing that came to mind was a pineapple...how odd that **_**that's**_** what she remembered.**

** "kufufufufu~" said a voice that she recognized and instantly tensed. She whipped around to find that damn pineapple walking towards her, without a care in the world. "Morning Shizu-chan." he greeted.**

** "YOU!" shizuo snarled out as she got up from the bed. She was ready to rip his throat out when the man-mukuro was it?-held up his hands in a surrender manner.**

** "Now now, calm down shizu-chan." he said with a chuckle, then put his arms to his side and walked over towards the bed and sat on it. "If your wondering why I'm here, its because I'd like to tell you something about your precious Vongola family." he stated. Shizuo narrowed her eyes at him, why didn't she just lung at him? Maybe it was because of this feeling telling her not to and find out what he was up to. She calmed herself down and donned her impassive face. He motioned to sit on the bed with a soft smile, waiting for her.**

** "...What is it?" she asked as she cautiously stepped forward and sat on the other end of the bed, making mukuro sigh at her wariness. "Well? Spit it out before I decide to rip your throat out and leave you in a ditch to rot." she threatened only to make mukuro laugh.**

** "well, I want to ask you something first." he said while laying down on the bed and looked at her upside down. Shizuo raised a brow, signaling to ask his question. "Well, didn't you ever wonder why Vongola Nono take you out of that hellish place until you were five?" he said with an amused smile.**

** She scoffed at him. "Because he had to find me first and he didn't know what was happening to me." she answered. Mukuros smile widened with a raised eyebrow at her.**

** "It took him five years to find out what was happening to you? Really? With all the resources that the vongola have?" he inquired, shizuo would have retorted...if it didn't bring a question to her mind. The vongola did have a vast information network, yet it took five years to find her and find out all the things her aunt and uncle did to her. Shouldn't he have been informed of that earlier?**

** "It probably just took a while to send him the information!" she reasoned, mukuro gave her a look and she growled at him. "What!? Grandpa love me enough to-"**

** "Then why didn't he just adopt you when your parent's died?" he interrupted as he rolled on his stomach and stared at her with knowing eyes. "If he loved you then he would have adopted you right there and then. But instead he didn't," shizuo stared at him as he got up and crawled toward her. "Instead he let you be taken by your aunt and uncle, who if memory serves correctly, hated your mother and father. So why?" he said as he was only a few inches from her face.**

** "B-Because Grandpa didn't know that they would-" she stuttered out, its not like nono would willingly let them take her if he knew how much they hated her parent's...right?**

** "Really?" mukuro asked as he tilted his head. He mentally chuckled as he examined her expression of slow realization to the 'information' he was reveling. He was slowly planting hatred toward the vongola, and it was working if going by shizuo's expression went by anything."Do you know why it took him until you were five to 'rescue' you?" he leaned in when she shook her head as she stared at the bed beneath her. "Because he realized that he needed a back up heir to the vongola position, should sawda tsunayoshi fail or perish~" he whispered into her ear with a victorious grin.**

** Shizuo's eyes widened as she heard this. She wanted to say he was lying but...It was true wasn't it? Why else did he let her go with the people who despised her parents the most? How could he have not known when he does background checks on everybody associated with the vongola? Why would it take five years to find her with all the information network and all the resources he had? "...I-I'm...A replacement?..." she whispered.**

** Mukuro nodded, "Also, didn't you find it strange that Hibari kyoya never suspected a thing when he saw all the new and old bandages? Even with your excuses, it was very obvious that even a child could figure it out. Yet he didn't...or so he made you think."**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER~! OH SHIT! What will happen to shizu-chan after this?! Mukuro how could you?!**

**...well cya~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hmmm...Do i have anything to say?...oh! i do! a few of my RL friends want me to test out a...romance (?) between shizuo and Mukuro. so i'll be fiddling with that for a while...anything else?...uhmmm...nope...yeah i got nothing else~!**

"Text"=normal

_'Text'_=thoughts

"**Text**"=attacks~

* * *

Chapter 17: Bianchi Vs M.M. And my dear pet?

"Oh? You've awakened?" mukuro said when Chikusa woke up and pushed up his glasses. He looked over towards mukuro who was sitting on an a chair next to his bed. Shizuo, who was now donning the female kokuyou uniform, was sitting next to him on the chair. "The third-ranked prey proved to be quite troublesome, hm? Chikusa." he said with a small amused smile.

Chikusa sat there for a moment, seeming to try and gather his thoughts. Then he spoke. "I met the Vongola boss." shizuo twitched at the mention of vongola, her teeth seem to have grit in irritation. Mukuro glanced at her from the side of his eyes and grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"So it seems. He's come with his friends to play." mukuro said while turning to him, seeming to observed him for a moment, "They defeated ken." he added almost as an after thought. Chikusa seemed startled by the news and quickly tried to get up, but mukuro stopped him. "Please, don't panic. Our reinforcements have arrived, after all." he reassured him. And chikusa seemed to relax, even if only a tiny bit, and sat there. Then mukuro and chikusa looked behind them to see the group of reinforcements, all wearing the same uniform as them.

"What a blunt fella, as always. To think we've been cellmates for such a long time." the girl said. The girl was sitting on a pile of cushions, she had red hair that reached just bellow her ears, it was parted to the side and had a mischievous grin on her face, most would find her pretty. Next was the man standing infront of the window, he was tall and worse a hat that made it so that his face couldn't be seen, but two scars could be seen on the bottom right side of his jaw. Then there were the two twins, whos eyes looked as if they were shoveled out, theirs mouths looked to be sowed shut and were sitting next to each other closely. Then the last one was a man with glasses and a fisher hat, he had bird on his shoulders and one on his hat.

"what are you doing here?" chikusa asked with a slight frown.

"For a job obviously." the girl giggled out, "Mukuro-chan pays the best" she explained with a cat-ish grin.

"I don't have to answer you..." the boy with the hat responded. The twins said nothing and just seemed to stare at him.

"I'm in it just for the thrills." the bird man said with a grin. Mukuro looked over them all and then back to chikusa.

"Chikusa, you should rest well for a bit. We'll leave the-" he glanced at the unmoving figure of shizuo, who seemed to be in a type of trance, "-Vongola's-" he felt her hand grip his tighter and he smirked, "-neck to these people." he finish as he stroked shizuo's head, like an owner trying to calm down their dog, with an amused smile. He was successful in getting her to start to hate and doubt the vongola family, and used that chance to seize control of her mind when her spirit wavered. He was very happy with the results that he got, having someone as powerful as shizuo listen to him, and only him, had a satisfying feeling to it. Then the sound of a book being dropped echoed through the room, mukuro looked to see fuuta crouching down to get his book back up and he laughed as he got an idea.

"OH! OH! I'll go first~!" the girl said as she got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Don't fail me M.M." mukuro said with a smirk. She waved at him then disappeared. Mukuro then yawned and headed towards a stack of book and sat in a love seat, he hummed a song while he ushered shizuo to come over and sit next to him. She got up and headed over to the seat, only to be pulled onto mukuros lap with his arm on her waist as he started to read.

* * *

** Tsuna's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what just happened. Here we were, getting ready to eat after walking for a while, when ALL OF A SUDDEN the food that yamamoto and Bianchi brought exploded on us! bianchi said we were being attacked. Then gokudera threw his bombs at the building a few yard away. Then this girl appeared with a clarinet smiling at us, saying something about lame weapons and how we managed to beat that guy-ken-and kakipii with them. She had the kokuyou uniform. Which meant that there was more then three people we had to fight! She said that the only reason she had it on was because mukuro told her to. She then babbled about something on how men are just money or something, then she blew into her clarinet and things started to explode again. Which brings us to now. Bianchi said that she would fight her, I think it was because of the whole thing that the girl said about how the most important thing was money.

"Money is not the most important thing." bianchi said with a glare at the girl. "Love is." she stated. _'of course it is' _I thought, it was a very bianchi answer.

"huh?" the girl said as she looked at bianchi, she cocked an eyebrow at her. "Whats with this woman? How annoying." she said as if she was talking about a fly buzzing around. Bianchi seemed unaffected by this.

"That weapon is constructed like a microwave oven, isn't it?" she crossed her arms. What does she mean by that? How exactly did she think it was made like a microwave? "When a substance is exposed to radiation, its water molecules will start vibrating, causing its temperature to rise." oh, thats what she meant.

"So what if you know all that." she retorted smugly. She then confirmed what bianchi said and explained it some more about how her clarinet worked, "If human were to bask in this sound wave, they would also boil with a BOOM! Ahahahahahahaha!" she said and laughed out like it was something actually FUNNY.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" I yelled out. This girl is CRAZY! WHO LAUGHS AT THAT?!

"Is that thing realy?" I heard yamamoto ask

"Crazy bitch!" gokudera yelled.

"I've allowed you your impertinent talk. Time for action." Bianchi said as she took out full large dishes of her poison cooking. "**Poison cooking large scale meals! All you can eat!**" she announced, _'she has a skill like that?!' _I thought. I'm pretty sure I saw gokudera about to throw up. The girl smirked.

"All right bring it on, you annoying person! I'm going to microwave your brain matter up!" she declared then inhaled and blew in her weapon. "**Burning Vibrato!**" but bianchi was running up to her, but instead of her blowing up, like I thought she would, instead it was the food that seem to blowing up.

"Is she trying to go in by using the food as a shield!?" I exclaimed in awe when I saw how close she was getting.

"Brilliant! But, is the shield going to work?" yamamoto asked in amazement and concern. The girl seemed surprised that bianchi was getting so close to her.

"Thats it for you!" bianchi yelled as she was only a few feet away from her. "**Last shortcake!**"

"KYAAAAAAA!" the girl screamed terrified, but then she smirked and seemed calm. "Was that what you thought I'd say?" then her clarinet became three parts with chains linking them together. "Close quarters combat is...MY SPECIALTY TOO!" then she viciously hit bianchi on the head! Bianchi slid back a few feet from the force. Then the girl laughed, "What 'love'! Nothing beats money!" COME ON ITS TIME TO PLAY MY FINISHING NUMBER!"

"THIS IS REALLY BAD-!" I gripped my hair. Binachi going to be killed! What do we do?! Yamamoto was going to go up but gokudera stopped him._ 'why is he stopping her?!' _I thought in horror.

"wait, yamamoto..." oh my god he didn't call him an 'idiot', "it's already over." he said. At our confused faces he pointed towards the girls who was about to blow in her weapon again, until we saw something wrong with it.

"HYGAAAAAA!" her weapon had melted into this goo like stuff with bugs coming out of it. It was bianchi's poison cooking that turns anything she touched would turn into her poison cooking. She then ran up asking if she was alright, but it turns out she was talking about reborn who was sleeping.

_'WHAT THE HELL?!' _I thought, is that where he was this whole time?! It turns out that the only reason bianchi fought was so reborn could have a peaceful nap. "Bianchi is really frightening..." I said while stepping back.

"just what we expected." yamamoto said with a smile. Gokudera 'keh'd. Phew. _'at least we can rest easy for now.'_ I thought with a smile.

"It's actually good that you defeated that greedy little M.M. Girl." said a voice from my left...so much for being at ease. We turned to find this guy with glasses and a hat with a small yellow bird on it. "now now calm down." he said when everyone tensed. He then held up a laptop. "Please take a look at this." we all gasped. On the screen was kyoko-chan and haru! "your friends are my next targets." he said with a sadistic grin.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V.**

Mukuro laughed as he saw M.M. Being beaten, on his laptop because he got bored of reading, by bianchi. He thought that the fact that bianchi was asking if she was ok, only to find out that she was asking someone else he could exactly see from this angle instead of M.M., Was hilarious. He then turned his head towards the silent shizuo who was blankly looking at the screen, no emotion was showing. "Hn? What did you think of that my little shi-chan?" he asked as he lifted her chin so she would look at him.

Shizuo took he eyes off of the screen and looked at him. She seemed to be thinking of what to say. "...Weak." she said. Mukuro raised a brow at her answer. "...M.M...Weakling..." her eyes then drifted back to the screen as mukuro chuckled. He let go of her chin when he saw her watching the screen intently. He turned to see that bird had intercepted the young vongola and had just told someone to beat him up.

"I must say, bird's obsession with doing these kinds of methods just for pure pleasure is...unsettling." he said as he eyed bird's bloody nose and flush face. Because honestly the guy kinda disgusted mukuro. He smirks as he sees bianchi punch tsuna hard, he glances down to see if shizuo would react. When she didn't he smiled, knowing his control over her mind was still intact. "oya? He's going to have him stabbed?" he mused as he watched bird hand a knife over to tsuna. Now that wouldn't do. How was he going to keep his plan intact if the vongola decimo died? And what about pinning the cousins against each other? He sighed and shrugged it off. He figured that he could always do it through shizuo if tsunayoshi didn't survive, and he could set her lose on hibari kyoya. He put the laptop on the table, still showing the video feed through the hidden camera's around the park, and got up.

"Mukuro-sama?" shizuo said while looking up at him. He smiled and caressed her cheek lovingly. Ah, how he loved to hear her say that, it could get very addicting to hear the granddaughter of the _great_ Vongola Nono refer to him that way.

"I'll be right back my dear pet." he assured her while he moved his thumb over the bottom of her lip, "stay right here for me alright?" he said and smiled softly when she nodded and went back to watching the screen. He turned and left out the door, he wanted to see how decimo would react to seeing fuuta. He chuckled as he could just see the stunned face of the little heir when fuuta tells him that hes with him now. "This will be entertaining." he mumbled as he skipped down the hall.

* * *

**-a few minutes later-**

* * *

Mukuro arrived in the woods that was near where bird and M.M. was. He was walking fast as he wanted to see decimo's reaction to fuuta and hoped he hadn't missed it. He heard a voice coming towards him, it seemed to be looking for someone. He was fairly surprised when Tsunayoshi stumbled out of some bushes in front of him. "...oh?" was all mukuro could say, it seems that they had met ahead of his plan.

"EEE~ A KOKUYOU STUDEN-!" tsuna yelled in fear. This made mukuro smile, because it seems that the boy didn't know who _he_ was. Mukuro mentally grinned at his luck and decided that he could use this opportunity...starting off by having tsuna trust him a bit.

"You're here to help us, aren't you?" he said with glee and hope. Making tsuna confused, continuing with this innocent victim act mukuro put a hand over his heart to seem relieved. "oh, wow, we're saved~~" he smiled, "I honestly thought I'd never make it out of here alive~"

needless to say tsuna was confused, _'could it be, this person is a hostage of kokuyou high...?'_ tsuna thought trying to figure this student out, _'ahh...mukuro must have obtained uniforms from kokuyou high, huh. That must be it.'_ he reasoned out. Not knowing that this was in fact mukuro that he was going to talk to. "uhm...sorry to have kept you waiting..." he started nervously, mostly because he didn't want him to know that he had no idea of other hostages, "We're still...in the middle of the rescue thought..."

mukuro internally snickered at tsunas reaction and answer, _'how easy~'_ but he acted timid as he talked to tsuna, "Ex...Excuse me for jumping the gun. But, I'm really grateful that you've come to rescue us. Thank you."

"Ah, no...no such thing..." he said nervously. _'I just realized he's the first honest person we've met since we came here...i feel relieved.' _he thought with a smile and relaxed.

"Thats incredible~~~ you must have some really strong friends, right?" mukuro asked trying to play the curious timid hostage.

"Ah, no...well...there's a women and a baby thought..." tsuna replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Tsuna had a feeling that he shouldn't have said that, but it was too late to take it back now.

"eh...baby? In such a dangerous place?" mukuro said, that piqued his interest, he wondered if he could get any information out of him about the baby. "hmmm...what an incredible baby-! He couldn't be a really strong fighter, could he?" he asked.

"No-No way! How can a baby fight, right~~~?" tsuna said nervously, then muttered under his breath "But, really, I wondered what he could do if he got involved in the attack directly." but mukuro heard him.

"So, you mean he could do something indirectly?" he asked curiously, after all he's like to know what his enemy's could do and see if they had any moves he didn't know about already. But tsuna dodged that question and asked a different one.

"Ah...THAT RIGHT!" tsuna exclaimed when he remember something, "Do you know anything about Hibari-san, that is, one of the nami high students? Or a guy named Shizuo, he's got white hair." he asked him hoping that he could figure out what happened to the deadly prefect and his cousin.

Mukuro sighed, "He's being confined in one of the buildings here." he informed tsuna.

"He really is here!" tsuna exclaimed in disbelief, "Do you know which building he's in? And what about the other boy?" he asked desperately. Mukuro seemed a little peeved from having the conversation directed somewhere else that wasn't going to help with some information gathering.

"I'm the one asking questions right now." he said, letting some of his personality slip past his fake persona. "This baby you mentioned. What is he capable of doing indirectly?" he pushed.

Tsuna felt uncomfortable now. It seemed the man has changed from being timid to being slightly intimidating. It then that he noticed his red eye with the kanji for six in it. _'come to think of it...somethings changed about him.' _he thought warily and took a step back. He then remembered that he had strayed from the path and from his friends and excused himself, telling mukuro that he'd be back with his friends, then ran off.

"kufufufu." mukuro chuckled as he heard someone coming up from behind him.

"That baby has to be one of the arcobaleno." it was chikusa.

"so it would seem." he answered back with an amused smile, "Furthermore, if the baby isn't joining the line of battle, he must have something up his sleeve...Let's get the Vongola 10th boss in our hands, and find out what that is, shall we?"

"...you look really happy..." chikusa commented while observing mukuro.

"Actually, im most astounded by this meeting." he admitted, "the vongola 9th boss is known as a man who can see through the strength of others as id he had gods baton in his hands. The successor he has chosen is..." he smirked smugly "well, he is a much weaker boy than I expected..." he then mumbled under his breath "What is it about him..." he wondered while chuckling. He then turned and started to walk back towards the base, "Well, whatever id is, I want that arcobaleno to show his hand first. Because it's not likely they'll be able to put up a fight against him, right?"

* * *

**-back at the base-**

* * *

shizuo was watching the fight between the fake rokudou mukuro and her three other classmates until the laptop became discharged, and now she was sitting in place waiting for mukuro to return. she glanced towards the door when she heard voices, one that she recognized as mukuro. Said man entered with chikusa following behind him. Once mukuro saw that shizuo hadn't moved from her spot he went over to her and picked her up and moved toward a room where they could see the fight between the vongola and the fake.

"Welcome back...mukuro-sama." she said quietly. Mukuro only hummed in response as he carried her. "where are we going mukuro-sama?" she asked.

"To find a room where we can see the vongola fighting~" he answered as they entered a room with a couch in it and a semi-clear view of the fight. He walked over to the couch and sat with shizuo in his lap. "My dear little pet, can you guess what the vongola is here for~?" mukuro asked as he stroked shizuos cheek. She looked at him ans slightly shook her head. Mukuro grinned as he grabbed her jaw and turned her head towards himself. "He came to save Fuuta and that Hibari Kyoya. He didn't even seem to mention you, cruel isn't it? After all you've done for him?" his grin widened when he felt her fists clench, he continued to feed her his lie's to gain further control of her and implant more hatred towards the vongola. "Do you see? I told you that the Vongola cared about nothing but Sawada. I bet even Sawada knows about why Nono saved you, and he just never really cared. It was all just his pity towards you." he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his cheek, "But don't worry. We care. After all we went through the same thing." he felt her relax slightly as she leaned more into him, as if wanting to be shielded from the world. "such a good girl you are...my shi-chan" he mumbled as he hugged her.

* * *

**oh dear! mukuro what are these sweet words that you are feeding shizuo?! well, lets find out next time~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**WOW...This was LOOOOOOOOONG...im wondering how many people will hate me for this chapter? because i have a feeling that their going to hate me...please don't kill me!**

"Text"=normal

'text'=thoughts

**DISCLAIMER~!...yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 18: The break in to save our friends!

There was a lot of noise, explosions and voices, coming from somewhere else in the building. Shizuo's head snapped up towards the noise and stared at the door entrance to the auditorium. "Mukuro-sama, someone is attacking us." she stated while stepping protectively in front of mikuro, acting as a shield so he doesn't get hurt.

"kufufufu~" mukuro chuckled as he reached out and pulled shizuo on top of him and hugged her around the waist, setting his head on her shoulder. "It's alright my little shi-chan. It's just the Vongola, you'll be able to destroy them in a moment, so calm down." he whispered in her ear. Shizuo relaxed just as mukuro told her to and waited for the vongola to come. Just as he said that the door creaked open a bit and a head of brown hair peeked inside. Shizuo would have tensed up again, but the way mukuro was holding her told her that he wanted her to relax.

"I'm very happy that we could meet again." mukuro said with a smirk. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw mukuro.

"AAAAH!" tsuna exclaimed, not believing he was seeing. "IT'S YOU!" tsuna stepped forward and then looked at the figure next to mukuro. "AH! SHIZUO!" tsuna said in joy, he was relieved that his cousin seemed ok...even though he's for some odd reason in a skirt? Regardless tsuna happily stepped forward towards the two. "Is this where both of you are being held!? Ahh, I met this person in the forest earlier. He's a kokuyou student and a hostage." he explained to reborn and bianchi who had also stepped inside.

"Please come forward slowly. I would like to take some time to get to know you better. 10th boss of the vongola." mukuro said with a slight crooked smile. Tsuna stopped in his steps and looked at him.

"Eh? How do you know i'm vongola...?" tsuna was sure he didn't tell him anything about that.

"You're mistaken, tsuna!" bianchi said with a frown on her face, "That is-!"

"thats right." mukuro chirped in interrupting bianchi, "I'm the real Rokudou Mukuro~" he said smirking at tsunas reaction. It was that of realization, horror and anger. He looked behind the boss to see fuuta closing the door behind them. The three vongola turned around and saw him and yelled in shock. But it quickly turned to smiles as they let their guard's down.

"you s-scared me." tsuna said nervously as he approached fuuta.

"Looks like your all right." bianchi said with a smile. Mukuro watched as they got closer, loving that they were all about to get a surprise from fuuta. Just as they were telling fuuta things, said boy suddenly stabbed bianchi in the gut with a trident like dagger. Bianchi coughed out blood as tsuna yelled out her name.

"BIANCHI! BIANCHI HOLD ON!" tsuna yelled as he ran up to her to see if he could help. He then turned to fuuta "FUUTA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" then fuuta lunged as him with the dagger, "WAH! HEY, FUUTA!" tsuna yelled as he dodged it. He then started to back up with his hands in front of him. "OI...WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? PUT THAT THING DOWN!" but fuuta didn't.

"His mind is being controlled." Reborn said as he started to dress bianchi's wounds. Tsuna couldn't believe it, so he tried to get fuuta to snap out of it. He briefly looked towards the un moving figure of shizuo, who was watching while sitting on mukuro's lap. Reborn noticed as well, "It's likely that shizuo is also being controlled." reborn then got a whip out and lassoed it around tsuna's neck and dragged him over towards himself. "I borrowed this whip from dino earlier. Use it to fight." he explained to a tsuna who was trying to untie the whip from around his neck.

"YOU'RE GIVING ME SOMTHING LIKE THAT...WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITH IT!?" tsuna said horrified, and in disbelief. It was obvious that reborn forgot about the last time he used the whip. Reborn just responded with 'do what ever' and told him that he'll die if he doesn't fight. "MY OPPONENT IF FUUTA!" tsuna yelled at his tutor, "HOW COULD I POSSIBLT FIGHT HIM!?"

"kufufufufu. What will you do now, 10th boss of the vongola?" mukuro said as he held onto Shizuo tighter, fully enjoying seeing tsuna struggle with handling this. He noticed that instead of fighting fuuta, tsuna was running towards him. Mukruo quirked an eyebrow at him, "Oh?" fuuta chased after tsuna, and for a moment mukuro thought that tsuna was actually going to hit him with the whip. But he was proved wrong when instead of mukuro, tsuna had hit himself in the eye and tangled up his own legs. Mukuro laughed at what happened, "Kuahahahaha! You surprise me, as always." he chuckled some more. "Oh, look, you better watch your back...it's dangerous, yo." mukruo warned.

Tsuna looked back to see fuuta, who was also tangled up in the whip, trying to get the dagger. Tsuna quickly hit it away. "STOP IT, FUUTA!" when fuuta still tried to get it, tsuna noticed that his eyes were the same as the fake mukuro's, like lanchia, and figured that the only way to snap fuuta out of it was to tell him that he wasn't guilty. "It's not you fault." tsuna said.

Fuuta froze in the process of trying to stab tsuna. Mukuro was surprised. "None of it is your fault." tsuna continued, "We're all on fuuta's side. You don't have to worry about a thing. Come home with us." tsuna begged. Fuuta held his head as if he was in pain.

_'oh...? the one to break the mind control was "most likely to be him." he'd predicted that accurately.' _mukuro thought as he vaguely remembered that, he subconsciously tightened his hold on shizuo. Fuuta had snapped out of it, mukuro heard him say something then the boy fell over with blood coming out of his nose. "Now, see, you've gone too far." mukuro said absentmindedly, "Looks like he's suffering from a clash of wills." tsuna freaked out and went to fuutas side, "I believe he hasn't slept as all in these past 10 days." he informed tsuna as he fiddled with shizuo's white hair, silently marveling on how soft it was. "come to think of it, he was the first to fall into our hands." he looked over to see that tsuna was still fussing over fuuta, but saw that the baby was looking at him, and smirked. "We came to japan in order to find the whereabouts of the vongola 10th boss, but we didn't have a specific location. Then, we heard a rumor that fuuta-kun here was able to recognize the 10th boss and caught him. But he invoked the 'Omerta' and refused to talk." he sighed as he grabbed shizous wrists and started to play with them, like a doll on strings, making her do things. "Furthermore, he closed off his heart, and subsequently lost his ranking abilities."

"What did you say?!" tsuna asked horrified when he heard this. Then looked down at fuuta, not sure on what to do.

"So, given no choice, you used namimori's fighting strength ranking list that fuuta made before, to flush out tsuna and his family, right?" reborn said.

"our plan was a huge success." mukuro leaned back into the couch with shizuo, snuggling into her like a teddy bear, and continued "The vongola is standing before me right now. And we got shizuo as a bonus~!" he said happily.

Tsuna was furious "How could you do this to innocent fuuta...and even dragging Shizuo into this..." he mumbled then turned to mukuro, glaring at him. "ROKUDOU MUKURO! WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE ARE!?" he yelled at him. He honestly couldn't believe that he'd do this-ALL of this-just to get to him.

Mukuro had a childish expression on, as if he was talking about delicious candies, as he put up his finger to his mouth in a thoughtful pose, "Toy's...i suppose." he chuckled out. Tsuna was beyond furious.

"Dam you..." tsuna growled lowly then got up with the whip in hand, sprinting towards mukuro intent on making him pay for what he's done. "YOU BASTARD!"

mukuro sighed as he got up, he made shizuo stay seated. He didn't think she should fight him right now, what if tsuna managed to break his control over her? Then he would lost his precious pet. There was no way mukuro was going to let that happen. "do you really think you can go hand-to-hand directly against me?" he asked, not really expecting an answer from tsuna, who had tears in his eyes at the moment. Mukuro turned to him, his right eye turning to the kanji for four, holding a staff and in an instant was right behind tsuna.

Then wounds appeared all over tsunas body as he yelled out in pain. "OWOWOWOWOW~! OUCH-!" tsuna cried out.

Mukuro turned back to him, "what's...The matter?" he asked, his eye was now on fire with the dying will flame.

"uwaaahhh...What the heck happened...?" tsuna asked as he held his side and shakily got up.

Reborn frowned slightly, "He unleashed a terrible onslaught of strikes in the instant he passed by you."

* * *

**Shizuo P.O.V**

Master seems to be fighting vongola _decimo_. I observed the little boss, and was unimpressed. Master mukuro barely did anything and decimo was _already_ on the floor, kneeling before him. _'weak.' _I thought in disgust. I was suppose to be a replacement for _that_? Master started to explain to the weakling about his 'six path of asura'.

"Lets us begin" master said and tapped his trident to the floor, making it rise up in parts as if it was being destroyed.

"Wh-WHAT'S THIS!?" the weak little boss said. He was entrapped in masters illusions and I smirked. "The building is...!" I saw him look towards the small boy and that women, bianchi, having the illusion of them falling to their deaths. He then started to freak out as he started to fall.

I glanced at master, he was enjoying this. _'I wish I could have done in the heir to the __**vongola**__'_ I scowled at the thought of vongola_'__...but master has made it clear that I was to stay put until he said I could move.' _I thought in understanding. After all who am I to deprive of master mukuro of his prey? I saw reborn punch sawada to get him back to his senses. That was clever, as it seemed to work and the weakling was looking around in confusion.

"What you saw was an illusion." reborn explained, and again the weakling was surprised.

Master laughed, "Not bad. So, you saw through it, arcobaleno." master smiled. "yes, that's the fisrt state, the state of hell. A skill to break one's mind through an endless nightmare." master explained.

"EEEEEE, SCARY~~~!" sawada seemed to have paled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kufufu. But, I would like to observe the two of you for a little while more." master stated with amusement, why in the world would master want to observe them? Yes, reborn is very impressive, but _sawada_? What could master learn from _that_ thing? "I have seen the connection between you. So, the acrobaleno now serve the vongola as mentors, eh?"

"Incorrect. I am tsuna's home tutor." reborn stated.

"Kufufu. I see. That's unique too." master said as he inspected hit trident. He then turned his attention to the two, "However, is the teacher not going to fight? I don't mind even if I have to fight the two of you at once." master said in confidence. Of course you can master, it Is you after all. I nodded in agreement with master mukuro. But reborn said it was against the rules. Then he said that he wouldn't even need to get involved until master had defeated sawada.

"Oho. What a beautiful trusting relationship. Interesting. Thats fine with me." then masters eye turned to his third path. He summoned some deadly snakes.

"EEEEEEEE!" sawada tried to get away from them but he was surrounded, "THEY'RE COMING!" he kicked one away, "Ah, A-ARE THESE ILLUSINS AS WELL!?" he guessed.

"Those are genuine poisonous snakes. If you don't believe me, try getting bitten by one." master kindly suggested. Sawada rejected his idea. "This skill is from the third state, the state of animals. A person driven to death is able to summon living creatures." master said with a smirk, he then lifted his trident up and gestured for reborn to move. "Come now, your student's life is in danger. Is that okay?" sawada was about to be bitten by the snakes that was summoned when, out of no where, a tonfa flew out and tried to hit master in the head. Then explosions blew away the snakes that my dear master made. Gritting my teeth I turned to the ones responsible for ruining master mukuro's plans.

"HIBARI-SAN! GOKUDERA-KUN!" sawada yelled out in joy at them, they were bloodied and beaten up.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

Tsuna looked up in relief at the two. Grateful that they had saved him from the snakes. Reborn turned towards mukuro and smirked.

"Do you understand mukuro? Theres no reason why I would be bringing up tsuna alone." then he saw hibari throw gokudera off of him, seeing as they were leaning on each other for support, and stepped away. Hibari then started to ignore everyone as he looked around, he froze when he saw shizuo. Sitting on the far end of the room wearing the same uniform as mukuro.

"Shizuo." he called out in relief at seeing her not hurt. But, she didn't respond. In fact she wasn't even looking at him, hibari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She would usually at least glance at him even when she was mad. He felt everyone's eyes on him, but he ignored them in favor to try and get shizuo's attention. "SHIZUO." he said louder, but still, she didn't even acknowledge his presence. "OI! KUROSAKI, SHIZUO!" he was starting to get irritated that she just blankly stared at something else. So he followed her line of sight, and was furious when he saw that she was starring at mukuro!

Mukuro chuckled as he saw hibari trying to get shizuo's attention. "Oh dear. It would seem that this frightening boy is trying to get your attention, my dear little pet." he said and looked towards her, meeting her eyes that seem to have soften from their icy-blank stare. "Why don't you go play with him for a bit?" he suggested, "It seems that I have neglected to let my cute little shi-chan have any fun so far." he said amused when he saw hibari, who was glaring at him, and the rest looking at him.

Shizuo stood up from her place, taking out her scythe, and smiled softly at mukuro. "It is not your fault, mukuro-sama." she said in a loving tone. Surprising everyone, no one could believe it. Did shizuo just call him 'mukuro-_sama_?' "After all, mukuro-sama just wanted to have some fun with the weak heir to the filthy thing known as _**Vongola**_." she spat the name out like it was a disease. Surprising everyone even more.

Tsuna gaped at what Shizuo was saying. He quickly got up to his feet and took a timid step towards shizuo, "S-Shizuo? How could you say that-?" he froze at the dark-icy look she sent his way. He felt like her soft, always caring, sunset eyes turned to a menacing color. He stumbled back, terrified of his cousin at the moment. "Sh-Shizuo...?" he whimpered out. Shizuo barley ever shown much emotion towards anything, but he knew that he _cared_. Now tsuna didn't even know what to think.

"O-OI!" gokudera yelled, "Shizuo what wrong with you?!" he asked in disbelief at what he was hearing. What could have happened to the shizuo he knew? The one that seemed to love the vongola, so much that he would defend the vongola name if he ever herd someone badmouthing it.

"Mukuro-sama," she said ignoring them and turning to her beloved master. He 'hm'ed in response telling her to continue, "Am I allowed to kill Hibari kyoya?" she asked while tilting her head to the side, awaiting mukuro's answer. Mukruo thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders with a grin, saying 'if you want to, then go ahead.' that was all she needed as she spun her scythe around a few times.

"SHIZUO. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO-?!" hibari started but didn't finish as he had to dodge to the side when shizuo lunged at him at full speed. He rolled out of the way when she brought her scythe down, intent on slicing off his head, and widened his eyes as he saw the damage she cause to the spot he was at. A good portion of the floor was gone from a giant slice mark on the floor. He looked up in-time to roll away again when she brought the butt of her scythe down, the impact leaving a gaping hole behind.

Shizuo quickly and viciously kicked hibari in his ribs before he could react, making him cough up blood, and sending him flying a few feet away. He bounced off the floor a few times before skidding to a halt. To say hibari was shocked was an understatement, he had no idea that shizuo was so strong, he shakily got up to his feet with his tonfa in hand. He clutched his ribs, knowing that a few were either shattered or broken for sure, and looked towards the only person he had ever actually loved, let alone call a friend, who was looking at him with no emotion in their eyes. The eyes that he loved, the smile that was just for him at times, the cheery and sarcastic voice that would say his name, the soft hands that would pet his head when he slept were gone. She was like a lifeless doll now, only show those characteristics _towards_ the man who started all of this, to that fucking pineapple hairstyle man, who was grinning at him and laughing.

"Kuahahahaha!" mukuro laughed as he walked over towards shizuo and placed his arms around her shoulder in a half hug, he grinned widely at the expressions everyone was giving them. "Isn't she amazing?! She's so strong and fast! Just what I'd expect from the Granddaughter of Vongola Nono!" he laughed out towards the end.

"EHHHH?!" tsuna yelled, shizuo glanced at him. "Granddaughter?!...SHIZUO'S A GIRL?!" he exclaimed in shock as a blush crossed his face. He now felt even more embarrassed when he remembered all the times shizuo had seen him in his underwear. Even reborn seemed surprised by the news. How could he have not known that shizuo was a girl?

"Of course shi-chan's a girl," mukuro sighed out as he turned to shizuo. "See? This is just more proof that he doesn't care about you. He didn't even bother to know you were a girl shi-chan." he said while grabbing her chin and leaning towards her, when a very infuriated hibari kyoya ran up to try and bash him in the head for even _daring_ to touching shizuo.

Shizuo snarled at him and blocked the attack with body of her weapon. "How _**DARE**_ you attack mukuro-sama!" he growled out at him before violently kicking him away. Hibari recovered quickly as she sprinted at him, spinning to gain momentum, and doing an arc attack on him. She got him in the stomach, not deep to endanger his life but enough to bleed steadily.

"HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna yelled in horror, he then looked towards shizuo and in a pleading voice yelled out to her, "SHIZUO STOP!"

"SILENCE!" she snarled at him, and in that moment hibari quickly knocked her weapon out of her reach. She then swiped at him but missed as he dodged low and, with great reluctance, hit her gut hard. She stumbled back and grunted as he held her stomach.

"What did you do to shizuo?" reborn asked with a glare towards mukuro, who only smirked at him, when shizuo spoke out.

"Mukuro-sama told me the truth of what you _**Vongola**_ actually thought of me." she said lowly as her hair covered her eyes. "Mukuro-sama told me about how the only reason that I was saved from that HELL of a place. THE **SOLE** REASON I WAS SPARED FROM BEING _BEATEN,_ _EXPERIMENT, _AND_ STARVED_ TO NEAR DEATH..." she slowly looked up towards tsuna with hatred in her eyes, making said person flinch in fear, as she continued, "Was because _**Nono**_ needed a fucking REPLACMENT, just in case YOU" she pointed at tsuna "either DIED or FAILED to become a suitable boss for the VONGOLA!" She yelled. "He probably realized that he needed a back up later when he chose you, thats why it took FIVE years to get me out of there!"

"W-What?" tsuna's eye's widened at what he heard. What could she mean by being beaten? What experimentation?

Hibari's eye were the same, but he was absolutely, utterly shocked. So shocked that he was speechless. _'…..Shizuo...went through all of that...?'_ hibari thought as he stared at her. How could he not have known this? He talked to her everyday when they were children, she was perfectly normal. Yes she had a few bandages here and there but, how could he have known when she would laugh and smile? How could he have known that she was being abused everyday? He was a child for gods sake! But now that he thought about it...it made sense. _'shizuo...was in pain...and I didn't notice.'_ how long did she suffer everyday? How hard did she try and hide the pain from him so he wouldn't worry...why didn't he notice?

"Don't act so surprised SAWADA!" she snapped at him, "The only reason you ever accepted me into your home was because of pity! You never accepted me! I could see it every time you seemed to flinch away from me...like I was something invading your _perfect_ little life! Just as mukuro-sama said!" she then turned to hibari, "And how long did you laugh at me, Hibari?" she asked, surprising hibari "How long did you ignore the fact that I seemed to have new bruises and bandages everyday?!"

"Shizuo...I...I didn't-" he started but was cut off.

"Are you saying that you didn't suspect a **THING**?! **NOTHING** at **ALL**?!" he flinched at her words and grit his teeth as he looked away. He did in fact think at least something was strange. He thought it was strange that she was so skinny, that she never seemed to know what a normal kid should know, even the fact that she always seemed to be in a cellar of all places and could barley speak.

Reborn narrowed his eyes as he glared at mukuro, "So that's what you did. You fed her lies about the vongola." mukuros only response was a sly grin. Reborn then turned towards shizuo, "Shizuo, those are all lies that mukuro has told you." although he didn't sound certain. After all, he didn't even know the reason why it took so long to find her. But reborn knew that Nono was not the kind of person to do something like that.

she surprised everyone when she lowered her head and **LAUGHED**. A dark and pained laugh. She looked up with a cold dead expression, silent tears going down her face. "...See? You don't even sound sure...I couldn't blame you guy's...after all who could love a _freak_-a **MONSTER**-like me?" then she smiled, lost in thought "But...But mukuo-sama is different. Mukuro-sama doesn't think im...he doesn't-!"

Tsuna and Hibari felt their heart wrench when seeing her like this. Then Mukuro suddenly came up to her and hugged her from behind. She clutched his sleeve, as if her life depended on it, and sighed. "My dear little shizuo." he mumbled while burying his face into her hair. "We love you. We would never lie to you, not unlike these cold hearted mafioso's." he glanced around to the others with a smile on his face, "We love shizuo for who you are." he then let go of her and stepped back, "Now then," he said with a soft caring smile towards her, "Go and destroy Hibari kyoya-the one who _claimed_ to care for you-then we can go and destroy tsunayoshi-kun, neh?"

shizuo smiled and wiped her tears away, she nodded her head and faced hibari again. "If thats what mukuro-sama wants." she then crouched down on all fours, like a wild animal spotting her pray, and tensed up as she fixed her eyes on hibari then sprang towards him and kicked hard into his head. Sending him to the ground as she landed back on all four. She then jumped up into the air spinning downward, and tried to kick him but missed as he got up and jumped away. She didn't relent in her attack, she pulled her fist back and punched with all her strength but missed again. Frustrated from hibari dodging, she didn't notice the leg that came up and kicked her in the side.

_'I have to pin her down, seems to be the only way to immobilize her without hurting her too much.'_ hibari thought, so he waited for her to come to him again. He was determined get shizuo out of mukuro's clutches. When shizuo ran at him again he quickly side-stepped at the last second, grabbing her wrist, and swiping her leg to make her lose balance. She landed on her back hard with a loud thud, then hibari straddled her and pinned her arms above her head. She kicked at his back furiously, most likely leaving bruises, with her knees. "Shizuo calm down!" he grunted as he felt her kick his spine, he hissed in pain but never loosened his hold. "Shizuo!"

"LET GO!" she snarled and actually snapped her teeth at him.

Hibari sighed in irritation, he shifted his weight so he could stop her from kicking and kneeing his back. "Shizuo, your acting like a weak herbivore." he stated lowly and then smiled at her, causing her to narrow her eyes at him, "Shizuo...If I thought you were a monster, then why would I have come to talk to you everyday? Even when it was raining, or snowing, or even windy enough to turn umbrellas inside out?" he saw her calm down as she stared at him, "Would I have come everyday just to give you candy's that I bought, which by the way was just an excuse to see you, and share them together? Would I have read you story's? Or taught you how to speak properly?" he saw her start to think as she looked from place to place, specifically at mukuro for answer's. He transferred both of her wrists to one of his hands and used his free one to bring her attention back on him, "Would I have made the trouble to look for you after you left? Only leaving a note behind in that empty house for me to find? Would I have written to you?" she started to cry again, so hibari pushed the last reason to get her to snap out of it. "Would I still want to be with you right now if I thought you were a monster? Shizuo...you're not a monster." he smiled softly, "So stop acting like such a herbivore and start acting like the omnivore I know that you are."

"Hibari-san is right shizuo!" she looked to see tsuna getting up and running over towards them. He had a pained face on as he arrived with goukdera closely behind him. "We never thought that way about you! I thought your hair was really cool looking when I met you! The only reason I was so nervous was because I didn't think you were in the mafia! And I didn't want you to get dragged into it...well...t-that and you were always so calm and collect. You seemed so...cool..." he said embarrassed and flushed.

"Shizuo you know Juudaime isn't like that." gokudera said with a smile, "You've seen how he is," he grinned "Juudaime would never think of someone like that! You should know that more then anyone~" he said happily. "Besides, how could a kind person like you be a monster?"

"And shizuo," reborn said while hopping onto gokuderas head while keeping an eye on mukuro who seemed to be glaring at them, "Do you really think Nono would do something like that?" he asked.

Shizuo's heart was racing, what was she suppose to say to that? Hibari didn't think she was a monster? None of them did? Without realizing it she started to cry. Tears of joy went down her face as she learned that they never thought of her that way. Of course grandpa loved her! How could she have been so stupid? Then a sharp pain went through her head and she gasped and bit her lip. A voice kept telling her to stop resisting and it sounded like mukuro's. She heard voices but they were muffled, then everything started to go fuzzy from the intense pain of her head feeling like it was splitting. She passed out with blood coming out of her nose like fuuta's from resisting.

Reborn explained what happened to hibari after she passed out. He nodded and got up, stumbling a bit, and picked up his lost tonfas. He stumbled towards mukuro, anger on his face for making shizuo go through this, and readied himself to fight. "Are you ready to repent?" he growled out as he brought his tonfa up. He was going to beat this man to death if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

** x /...-Runs away- (=(=(= \ A "/**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY ALL! i must put a warning on this one! there will be some...(slightly?) sexual stuff in this one...-cough cough- so yeah..._...**

**ANYWAYS!**

** : i am sorry for making you cry! D: I DIDN'T MEAN IT! Dx**

"Text"=Normal

_'Text'_=Thoughts

**"Text"**=Illusions and what not!

**DISCLAIMER!...yup...**

* * *

Chapter 19: The hospital again?

THWAK!

_'hnnn?'_ I groaned a bit, wondering why my stomach hurt and why I feel really cold. I tried to open my eyes, but only managed to get it open slightly as I heard another loud noise, it sounded like someone being hit? _'...Kyoya?...' _I furrowed my brows as I saw kyoya's arm splurge out blood. He stumbled back as he clutched his arm, _'why is kyoya fighting this time?' _ah my head hurts. I couldn't seem to move at all, why is that? I looked around and saw that tsuna and gokudera were sitting in front of me, gokudera looked beat up for some reason. My eye felt heavy for some reason, maybe I didn't get enough sleep? -sigh- where am I anyway? Oh well, I could figure that out later. I smelt something sweet so I looked up to see kyoya surrounded by sakura. _'uh-oh...kyoya really hates sakura right now...i'll need to talk to shamal about that...so tired..'_ I thought I saw a pineapple among the sakura.

"SA...RA!?" eh? What is tsuna yelling about now? "...-ARI-SAN'S SAKURA DIS-...!" ah tsuna...you need to talk louder then that. Your voice sounds far.

"Kufufufu." hm? I know that laugh don't I? I looked around until I saw the pineapple again, but now that I focused more, it seemed to be a person. I winced, screwing my eyes shut, as I felt something tugging at my mind. When it went away I looked again to see, the guy smiling at me. _'why is he smiling?...'_ then kyoya punched him, ouch, the guy must have done something to make kyoya angry. That punch to the gut seemed unnecessarily strong. My eyes started to close, I feel so sleepy..._'i'll ask kyoya what that was about later...after a nap...'_

* * *

"zzzzzzz"

I opened my eyes again, ah im still laying in the same spot. I looked around only to notice the sleeping face of kyoya in front of me. He had bruises and scrapes everywhere. _'kyoya? What is he doing here?...neh, kyoya. Where are we?'_ I tried to remember what happened, but I was drawing a blank and everything was fuzzy. I do remember going to school with kyoya, and trying to find out who it was that was attacking students...what happened after that? There was some shouting around us, I recognized tsuna's and reborns voice. _'I guess reborn's beating up tsuna again.' _then I saw bianchi skidding over next to kyoya with a trident looking knife, ah who was she talking to? She then cut kyoya's arm. Why did she do that? Now kyoya's going to go after her, maybe she did it just to piss him off. She fell to the floor and kyoya's eyes opened, but his right eye looked weird...it was red with a kanji in it. He got up, with great struggle, before noticing me. I furrowed my brows in confusion at him, and he smiled down at me softly and kneeled next to me. He pushed some of the hair out of my face and tilted his head and sighed. He then whispered something to me when I felt something sharp lightly stab my side. I hissed and winced, that REALLY hurt!

"Kufufufu...It's alright, it was just a prick, nothing more." he said in a whisper, but I heard.

"...k...Kyo...ya?" I rasped out. My throat seemed to hurt really badly, did I yell at anyone today?

"kufufufu, Shizuo. Go back to sleep." he then closed my eyelids as I heard him get back up and start to walk, I then heard someone get hit followed by tsuna's yell. _'...yeah I think i'll sleep some more, then maybe i'll get up and ask if we got the guy's who beat the students up...'_

* * *

**"Kufufufu, we'll meet again. My dear shizuo~"**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_'...shut up...'_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_'...Shut uuuuuuuuuuuup...'_

Beep. Be-

I snapped my eye's open and punched the thing that was making a the annoying sound. Pain shot up from my stomach and side's! "O-OOOOOOOOOOW~?!" I growled out as I doubled over in my-...wait this isn't my bed. I looked around and noticed that I was in the hospital? Why the hell am I in the hospital? It was a nice room, a private one by the looks of it, just like that one time I went to the hospital with kyoya. I also noticed that I was wearing hospital provided pajamas...i undid the buttoning to my shirt and looked._ '...my wrappings gone.'_ I thought with a frown looking at me bare chest. Now I have to buy more of them. "...oops..." I mumbled as I saw that I destroyed a heart monitor...not my alarm clock. _'...do I have to pay for that?'_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes at it, daring it to charge me for breaking it. At the other side of the foot of my bed I saw some colorful things sitting there. I crawled over, with a lot of body pain...what the hell happened to cause so much pain?!, to see presents and get well cards on the floor.

"...How long was I out?" I mumbled while picking one of the card up and opening it. It had a panda with a bandage on its head, he was holding a teddy bear a smiling. I opened it only for glitter to explode into my face. And a small nursery song to play along with it, inside was the signatures and notes left by everyone in class. I chuckled at some of them and put it down and grabbed another card this one had a macho man on it with a flag behind him with the word 'Strong' in bold dramatic letters. I snickered, _'I think I know who this is from'_ and when I opened it the nami high school anthem played. I laughed as I saw the signatures and notes of encouragement from the committee members. "haha, I should thank them for this." I hummed, then another letter that was stuck because of some melted candy... "lambo huh? And by the looks of it..." I turned it over to see Chinese writing on the back with lambo's messy handwriting. "...yup. Looks like I-pin helped. Wait if they were here then shouldn't that mean...?" I trailed off as I searched the room, and there it was. Some scorch marks on the ceiling. I picked up another one and sighed while chuckling. There were two in one envelope.

"Get well soon, because we'll have a 'home-run' of a party?" I snickered out as I recognized the baseball card to be from yamamoto, then this sushi one must be from tsuyoshi-san. I regret opening it...these two have the same non-existent sense of humor... "Once your out of the hospital, then I know you're okay, because that party we are going to have is going to be 'RAWSOME!'..." tsuyoshi's sense of humor... -sigh- I saw another one this one was in the shape of TNT. I don't even want to know whats inside. But, I opened it anyways. I deadpanned gokudera's card. "At least you went out with a bang?...Did gokudera just kill me off?" I opened the last one, it was normal. A sick person on the front and inside were get well messages from mama, tsuna, bianchi, fuuta, and tsuna. Although bianchi did say she was going to cook for me when I got out. _'is she trying to keep me in here?!' _I shook my head and put the envelope back with the rest.

The door to my room opened and in came the director that I remember from my last visit. "OH!" he exclaimed with joy. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "EXCELENT! YOU'RE AWAKE! I'll go an inform Hibari-san and your family right away!" he said in joy and left right after that.

"...huh. Does that mean im not going to get in trouble for breaking that monitor?" I shrugged it off. And decided to lay back in bed, and yawned as I closed my eyes._ 'im still kinda sleepy, i'll just rest my eyes for a second or so...'_ and with that I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"HAHI?!"

_'hm?'_ was that haru?

"Haru! SHHHHHH!" I heard someone yell-whisper at haru. _'who could that be?'_

"Ah, sorry tsuna-kun."_ 'ah, so it was tsuna.'_ I heard some shuffling and some more whispering, "So, Shizuo-kuns...a girl?" I heard haru ask._ 'Oh they finally found out huh? It's probably from the hospital pajamas...'_

"WHAAAAAAT?!" I could tell that was ryohei. _'so noisy...'_

"BE QUIET LAWN HEAD!" ah and theres gokudera.

"Guy's!" there goes tsuna being the peace keeper, "SHHH!"

"Ah! I'm sorry Juudaime!"

"ahahaha, gokudera's always so funny!" oh hey its yamamoto, _'I should thank him for the card...'_

I heard gokudera growling at yamamoto. Haru and, it sounded like, kyoko was trying to explain something to ryohei. I heard the door open and the loud laughing of lambo with i-pin trying to stop him.

"How's shi-kun, tsu-kun?" ah, its mama.

"She's still asleep mama." tsuna replied, "HIIIIIEE?!" hm? What was tsuna scared of now? I heard some shuffling. "H-HIBARI-SAN?!" oh, thats why.

"Ah, I found Hibari-kun while coming over here." I heard mama explain with a giggle. "He actually found lanmbo-chan when he ran off. So I invited him to walk with me over here."

_'wow that must have been hell. Not being able to bite someone as loud as lambo to death...poor kyoya.'_ I thought, snickering in my head.

"U-UWWAAAAAAA! THE TIME BOMB!" running, window opening, something being chucked and an explosion. Well I should probably open my eyes now.

"..." when I did I saw that yamamoto, gokudera, tsuna, ryohei, and haru were on the right side of my bed staring at something. Mama, lambo, and kyoko were at the foot of my bed with chairs talking to each other. And finally to my left was a very irritated kyoya, probably from the immense crowding, giving off such a dark aura...if looks could kill. I saw lambo crawl up to the foot of my bed and looked over to me and smiled. I gave a small smiled back and he jumped up and ran towards me and hugged me.

"SHIZUO-NII!" he yelled out, and instantly everyone's eyes snapped to me. They all starred in shock before it slowly turned into smiles. I slowly lifted up my hand in a semi wave.

"so, how long have I been here?" I yawned out as I sat up right, pulling the blanket with me because it was strangely cold, wincing from the pain. "...anyone have some pain killer-?!" I didn't finish as I was practically smothered as mama hugged me to death. "?!...!...HMMMMM?!"

"OH SHIZUO!" she wailed out as I couldn't breath, "I WAS SO WORRIED~~~~!" She cried out as she hugged me tighter. Oh god I think I might die. "WHEN I GOT THE CALL FROM THE H-HOSPITAL-! I-I..." she started to hiccup and by now I was slowly loosing conscious. Tsuna must have noticed.

"M-MAMA! You're suffocating her!" he yelled out in panic. Then mama let go quickly and I was able to breath again!

"OH! I'm sorry shizu-chan!" mama apologized but I waved it off. Telling her it was fine. She wiped her tears away and smiled "I'm so glad you're ok shizuo-chan." she then sighed and looked at the clock, then excused herself to go start dinner. I waved bye to her then turned to everyone else.

"So, again. How long was I out?" I asked while laying back onto the cushions of my bed.

"It's been a month." reborn said popping out of no where, scarring the crap out of tsuna. I stared at him.

"...A month?" I mumbled and he nodded as did haru and kyoko.

"We were so worried!" haru said with slight tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you fell out the window!" kyoko said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"i fell out of a window?" I asked as I tried to recall the last thing I remembered. Well, I did remember being at school...i guess that makes sense. But I also remember a dancing pineapple...strange? Maybe I'm craving pineapple. I looked to see that everyone was starring at me, even kyoya was. "what?"

"you...don't remember?" tsuna asked. He seemed worried, was the fall that bad? I shook my head no and he looked at reborn in concern. Ryohei seemed to have sensed something because he ushered kyoko, who had grabbed lambo, and haru outside with him. Something about getting me ice-cream or other. When they were gone gokudera spoke up.

"Don't you remember anything about mukuro?" he asked as he pulled up a chair and sat in it. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"mukuro?..." I mumbled as I searched my memory's. There was a pull feeling at my mind, and that was confusing. Then a laugh, a gentle one laughing, softly came into my mind. **"Kufufufu..."** I looked up to see who voiced that laugh. But it seemed that none of my friends did, in fact it seemed to be the blue haired boy who was standing at the other end of the room leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He had such a weird eye color. A red eye with the kanji for six in his right. And a pineapple hairstyle. He smiled at me, he seemed kinda happy, and waved. I tilted my head at him. _'he seems familiar...' _I thought and I was going to ask who he was but he brought a finger up to his lips, a gesture to be silent. So I did. **"It seems that I couldn't contact you through your dream's, because the damage to your mind was too much...and for that im sorry shizuo..."** he said sadly. I felt kinda bad right now, **"...but"** he brightened up and got off of the wall and started to walk over here, **"It seems that you could see me now. I'm glad...after all we are comrades." **he said as he sat down at the end of my bed and leaned in and touched my cheek. His hands were warm **"I'm glad that you're alright shizu-chan."** then he got up and turned to walk away, he looked over his shoulder with a playful smile **"Let's meet again soon...my cute little Shizuo."** and with that he disappeared.

"Shizuo?" tsuna asked while waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked, and looked at him. "are you alright? You were just staring at something..." he said as he looked around the room. He seemed to have goose bumps. I was surprised, did he not see him?

"...You didn't see him?" I asked as I eyed the spot he disappeared from. I didn't look, but I could feel their eyes on me. -sigh- I guess I was the only one who saw him. "Never mind." I dismissed it and asked about who mukuro was, but they all said that if I didn't remember then it wasn't important. I had a feeling that I should know what happened but shrugged it off. We talked about a lot of things I missed, yamamoto told me about all the test's I missed. I guess the worst of this was the homework that gokudera brought in. "You're fucking JOKING me..." I gasped out as I saw the pile of homework. I looked at my three classmates and they all shook their heads. "and I have to finish this by when?"

"End of the week." they all said. I groaned in defeat as I slumped back.

"...Do you want me to help you with this?" I looked up at kyoya.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and I smiled. Then gasps were heard as I looked over towards the three friends. They all had red faces as they stared at me. _'what the hell?'_ I thought. I waved my hands over their faces, which for some odd reason made them blush darker. I looked behind me to see kyoya growling and glaring at them._ 'ok what the hell?'_

"Leave." he said menacingly, he stood up and brought out his tonfa. "OR i'll bite you to death!" that seemed to snap them all out of their trance and they quickly left.

"...what was that about?" I asked kyoya, as he was locking the door, he also had a blush on his face. "are you sick kyoya?" I asked as I crawled out of bed and stood up shakily, I then walked over to him. He wasn't looking at me for some reason. I tripped and was falling backwards he tried to catch me, but I pulled on his sleeve making him go off balance. We both landed on my hospital bed with his head on my chest. "well, thank god this bed was here, neh? Kyoya?" I said with a giggle. I looked down to see that my shirt was undone, _'oh right! I forgot to button it up...huh I guess thats why it was so cold...'_ I thought with a shrug. I saw kyoya's ears go bright red, and he seemed frozen stiff. It felt weird to have hibari on my bare chest. Mostly because it made my heart thump really fast.

It was...awkward as we just kinda laid there, neither of us knew what to do. Every time kyoya would breath out, it would hit my skin and I would shiver. _'ah~ am I going to have a heart attack?' _because it felt like it at the rate my heart was beating. And im pretty sure kyoya could hear it. I slid my hand over towards one of the candy's lambo dropped when he left with kyoko and popped it into my mouth. I then grabbed kyoya's head and lifted it up, he was beat red but had the same stoic expression on, he avoided eye contact. _'hopefully this will make him feel better'_ I thought as I pulled him in to share a candy with him. I saw his eyes widen when I did, it was kinda funny seeing him like that. Once I opened his mouth with my tongue he seemed to get what I was doing...then again what else would I be doing? He pulled away when he got it, and crunched it between his teeth.

"...Is this REALLY the time to share a candy with me?" he asked with furrow brows. I stared up at him and smiled while nodding my head. He sighed as his shoulders slumped and put his forehead on mine. "You're so...-sigh- shizuo sometimes you're just so dense." he murmured. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not that dense kyoya." I said with a huff. Because im not that dense! How dare he say that to me! He gave me a look and I shot him a frown.

"really?" he asked, seeming frustrated for some reason, and I nodded. "then why-" he trailed off as he leaned in and kissed me again. I was shocked, because neither of us had any candy's in our mouths. His hands came and traveled up my sides, sending shivers as he kissed me deeper. I had to break the kiss for air, I gasped when I felt his kiss mt jaw, "-did-" he kissed downward towards my neck, he bit me a couple of times. I flinched every time, but jolted when he bit at a sensitive spot on my neck, that I didn't even know I had, "-I-" his hands started to travel upwards ,making my heart beat faster, and stopped above my heart and stayed there, he then looked at me again. "-do all of this?" he finished.

I stared at him, my face felt really hot right now, and was trying to calm down my breathing. He quirked an eyebrow at me, I realized that he was waiting for me to answer. So I thought. "...Because..." I thought for a while more, "...Because kyoya wanted to see if I tasted like candy." I said with finality and a happy nod. After all, I remember seeing this once in one of the movies that nii-san was watching, and when I asked he told me that the man was tasting the woman to see if she tasted sweet, like candy. I still don't get why the woman was making so much noise tho...and I never got to finish the movie as nii-san told me to get out because that part was not for kids. I looked down towards kyoya and saw his deadpan face. "...what?"

He groaned and rolled off of me to lay beside me on the bed, he brought his hands up to his face and slid them down. "...you're such an idiot shizuo..." he grumbled as he covered his head with his arms.

"HEY!" I pouted at him. He just sighed again and mumbled something. Hm? "What did you say kyoya?"i asked as I rolled over and laid across his stomach. He grunted, and frowned at me through his arms. I poked his cheek. "OI~ kyoya~ what did you say~?" I asked as I prodded his cheek harder and harder until he actually had to snap his teeth at me to stop.

"What I said, you stupid herbivore-"

"OI!" he smirked

"-was that 'It's because I like you.'" he said while sitting up and looking down at me. His face blushing as he stared into my surprised face and he poked my head, "Ba~ka~~" he said slowly like I was an idiot. He then smiled, "Do you get it now?"

I stared up at him, I know that I blushed a deep red because he started to chuckle at me. I gulped. Ok! Hold up!...did kyoya just say he...liked me? As in, _like_? Or as in fairy tales kinda **like**? "...I...wait as in which kind of like?" I asked while tilting my head as I sat up. He rolled his eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"As in, 'I'm in **LOVE** with this _dense_, very dense, girl right here.'" he said while poking at my chest. OH... "and if you're wondering, I've liked you since we were children." he answered my unspoken question when I opened my mouth to ask. He smirked at me then got up stretching, he then turned to my frozen state, buttoning up my shirt, and picked me up bridal style. "Come on, im sure you can leave the hospital right now. After all," he smiled as he walked over to the door, unlocking it with one hand, and opening it. "We need to tell your aunty about our dating now."

...OUR WHAT?

* * *

**looks like almost losing Shizuo got hibari a little impatient, and he finally confessed! although it did take shizuo some time to grasp this...and no! this does not mean that she will permanently end up with kyoya. after all, we still have a few arcs left now don't we? ANYWAY!**

**NEXT UP WE START THE VARIA ARC~! (or i'll be starting to type this once i upload this chapter~)**

**CYA~! xD**


End file.
